


War Is Hell

by Brony4Ever1992



Series: "War Is Hell" universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Drama, Guilt, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Romance, Self-Hatred, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: AU. Homeworld attacks Beach City leaving it in ruins. The residences must rebuild, but will things ever be the same?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello everyone, I am proud to present to you all my first ever Steven Universe fanfiction. I got into SU only recently, but it's quickly become one of my favorite shows. This story was inspired by the story "Aftermath" by Out Mismatched Socks as well as the song "99 Red Balloons" too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful morning in beach city. The sun was up and the residences where going about their daily business. Both Beach Citywalk Fries and Fish Stew Pizza had opened for business. Big Donut had opened and were opened with Sadie behind the counter and Lars in the back. The latter was supposed to be working, but was lounging around.

"Lars, can you bring more napkins." requested Sadie.

"One second!" called Lars.

Lars was texting Buck Dewey on his phone while sitting in a steel folding chair.

Are you doing anything?

Eh

You want to hang?

Sounds cool

I can hang right now.

Aren't you working?

Sadie can cover for me.

Ditching your co-worker isn't cool.

Yeah. I am stacking boxes right now.

Hello?

Sorry. Had to help Sour Cream. His little brother was in his DJ equipment.

Oh.

Lars recalled the dumpster fire outside Big Donut that Onion somehow started.

We can hang later. Met us on the beach.

Cool.

"Lars, are you bringing the napkins?" asked Sadie.

Ditching your co-worker isn't cool.

"Yeah." answered Lars, grabbing a box of napkins.

 

It was a busy day at Funland. Customers where coming in and spending their hard earned money. Normally, this was been good the employers as they would see this reflected in their paychecks. However, this was not the case for Mr. Smiley who had to run Funland by himself. The route was taking its toll and he was currently slouched in a chair taking a five minute break.

"Hello, Mr. Smiley."said a male voice.

Mr. Smiley looked over and saw Jamie standing before him.

"Hey Jamie." sighed Mr. Smiley exhausted.

"Busy?" asked Jamie with a chuckle.

Harold smiled and nodded weakly.

"Between maintaining the rides, manning the booths, manning the arcade and making sure Onion doesn't destroy anything...I'm exhausted." answered Mr. Smiley.

"I gotta letter for you." noted Kevin.

Keving handed the letter in question to Mr. Smiley.

"Hey, it's from Frowny." noted Harold.

Mr. Smiley opened the letter and began to read it.

Dear Harold,

I hope you are doing well. I have been doing well myself. Once I returned from Beach City, I wandered around Ireland and the United Kingdom. Recently, I've moved into an small house in St. Albans, Hertfordshire. Just

I've been trying to work on my act and have done some solo shows in London. The audience seem pleased, but I do miss preforming with you. Hopefully, we can reunite and preform together again.

I am so glad I was able to met you again after all these years. It was really overdue and it feels great to be close again. We must keep in better touch.

Your friend,

Quentin

"It seems like good news." noted Jamie.

Mr. Smiley smiled and nodded.

"A letter from a good friend." said Harold.

"That can help break the monotony." mused Jamie.

"Things are never dull around here." laughed Mr. Smiley.

The two shared a laugh until Mr. Smiley saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"No Onion! I can't have another lawsuit!" cried Mr. Smiley, running after the boy.

 

Back on the boardwalk, business was going as usually. Jenny had a day off and so she was hanging with Sour Cream and Buck Dewey. Next door, Peedee was manning the station. Ronaldo was supposed to being helping, but he was distracted. Peedee was checking the stock when he noticed the ketchup was running low. He looked over to Ronaldo sitting in a chair.

"Can you grab some more ketchup packets from the back?" asked Peedee.

"One second. I have to make everyone aware of these Doritos." answered Ronaldo, with a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos in his lap.

"They're just Doritos." noted Peedee.

"Look at their triangular shape! That's clearly a sign they're controlled by the Illuminati!" exclaimed Ronaldo.

"They've always been triangular." stated Peedee, exasperated.

"Exactly! They've been right under our noses all the time!" cried Ronaldo, waving his arms.

"I'll get them." sighed Peedee.

Peedee began walking to the back.

"Just help any customers." requested Peedee.

Ronaldo was updating "Keep Beach City Weird" with his new warning about Doritos when two familiar faces arried.

"Hey Ronaldo, we'e come for the bits." said Steven.

Ronaldo looked up seeing Steven and Connie outside. Lion was nearby relaxing.

"Hey, check out "Keep Beach City Weird" when you get home!" declared Ronaldo excitedly.

"Okay." said Steven, surprised.

Luckily, Peedee returned at this time with packets of ketchup.

"Hey Steven, I'll get you the bits in a second." said Peedee.

"Thanks." replied Steven happily.

Peedee put down the ketchup packets and began gathering the bits.

"What are you two doing today?" asked Peedee.

"Steven and I are taking a break after training with Pearl." answered Connie.

Peedee was finishing scooping up the bits, when the sky suddenly went dark.

"There's not supposed to be a solar eclipse." noted Connie.

The looked up and saw a too familiar site blocking out the sun.

"That's a Homeworld ship." said Steven, voice shaking.

 

Steven and Connie forgot about the bits and quickly jumped into action. Looking over, he saw other Beach City residence walking out to see what was going on. Steven and Connie hopped onto Lion and raced off to the house. They arrived finding not only the three familiar Gems there, but also two more familiar faces.

"Oh Steven! I'm so glad yourself!" cried Lapis.

The blue gem ran over and hugged Steven tightly.

"I...can't...breath..." wheezed Steven.

Steven saw Peridot sitting on the floor clutching her legs.

"Oh sorry." replied Lapis with a snort.

Lapis let go off Steven and stepped back.

"What are you and Peridot doing here?" asked Steven surprised.

"We're going to need them." answered Garnet.

Steven shook his head and gulped.

"What is going on?" asked Steven worried.

"It seems the Rubies were found by Yellow Diamond. The one you named Eyeball informed her of the situation and she has sent a battalion of Quartz soldiers here to shatter us." answered Garnet.

"They're going to shatter me!" cried Peridot.

"You'll be fine. We won't anything happen to ya." said Amethyst with a wink.

"Steven, we'll need you and Connie to fight." said Pearl anxious.

"I'll call my mother and tell her." said Connie determined.

Garnet walked over and knelt down before Steven.

"Steven, my Future Vision showed me Beach City being caught in the fighting. It will be best if you and Connie have the town evacuate." said Garnet.

"I'll do it." said Steven.

 

Steven gave Connie his phone and she called her mother telling her she needs to fight alongside Steven and reassuring she that she will be fine. Steven called his father and told him to bring as many people as possible to the beach. He then called Mayor Dewey and asked him to do the same. Steven and Connie then headed to the beach themselves where the found the residents waiting.

"Stu-ball! What's going on?!" asked Greg worried.

"That is a ship from the Gem Homeworld with a battalion of quartz soldiers. They've come here to attack Gems and us." answered Steven stoic.

"We need you all to evacuate the city. If not you'll be caught up in the fighting." added Connie, also stoic.

"Are you sure?" asked Mayor Dewey worried.

"Yes." answered Steven.

"Are you going stay?" asked Peedee.

"Yes. We need to fight." answered Connie.

"Then we'll stay too!" declared Sadie.

"What?!" cried Lars.

"We cannot leave them." said Sadie.

"We're staying too." said Buck Dewey.

"It's not cool to leave our friends behind." added Sour Cream.

"We can handle whatever they got." added Jenny.

"Oh yeah! I'll stay too!" cried Lars.

"If you're staying them so am I." said Peedee.

"Me too." added Kiki.

"I gotta get footage of this for Keep Beach City Weird!" cried Ronaldo.

Onion walked over looked at Steven nodding his solidarity.

"We appreciate this..." began Connie.

"You can't!" exclaimed Steven.

Silence followed as everyone looked at Steven.

"This is a battalion of powerful Quartz soldiers from Homeworld. This is going to be a difficult fight and Beach City will suffer damage." explained Steven.

"Steven-" began Sadie.

"We're already vastly outnumbered! If you stay then you might be hurt or worse! I don't know if we're going to survive!" cried Steven, tears rolling down his cheeks.

A moment of silence followed as everyone took this in.

"Connie." said Steven softly.

Steven held out his hand. Connie accepted and a bright glowing light enveloped them. Once it vanished, only one person stood before them.

"Please. Leave." said Stevonnie, almost begging.

The residence of Beach City all looked at each other.

"You heard them! Evacuate!" declared Greg.

 

The residents of Beach City evacuated their most essential items and left their hometown once more due to alien invasion. They traveled outside the city and set up camp at the field where Steven and the Cool Kids found Peridot's escape pod. They got out of the car and set their eyes toward Beach City.

"Greg, they'll be okay." said Vidalia.

Vidalia walked over to her friend.

"Thanks Vidalia." sighed Greg.

Vidalia felt a tug on her pants. She saw her youngest son was behind this.

"You must be really worried." said Vidalia.

Vidalia picked up her son. Onion mumbled something to his mother.

"It's okay Onion. Steven will be fine." said Vidalia reassuring.

"Don't worry Onion. You'll be spending tie with Steven again before you know it." added Greg.

Onion smiled at this.

"Poor kid." thought Greg.

Suddenly, the sound a of a speeding car could be heard. A car came to a sudden halt and Connie's parents exited.

"Mr. Universe! What is the meaning of this! cried Priyanka, worried.

"Where is Connie?!" asked Doug, also worried.

The Maheswarans looked up and saw the alien craft over Beach City.

"Connie!" cried Doug.

"Why didn't you stop here?!" asked Priyanka horrified.

"I could have if I tried. She would not leave Steven and the Gems to fight alone." answered Greg sadly.

"Look!" cried Ronaldo.

Everyone looked over saw a glow coming from the ship. The ship fired a blast toward Beach City.

"Connie!" cried Priyanka.

Priyanka hugged her husband while the other Beach City residences stood speechless.

"Are they..." began Kiki, too horrified to finish.

The Gem ship fired a barrage of blasts followed by more silence.

"No." said Sadie, shaking.

Lars put his arm around Sadie.

"It'll be okay." said Lars.

"Lars, I love you!" declared Sadie, in the heat of the moment.

Sadie pulled Lars in and kissed him.

"Wow! A giant water hand!" cried Ronaldo.

Everyone looked over and saw a giant hand made of water rise out of the water and smash down the ship.

"Is it over?" asked Sour Cream.

A large explosion and a series of destructive noises echoed from Beach City.

"Things will be fine." said Greg.

"How can you say that?" asked Priyanka.

"They are the Crystal Gems. They always save the day." answered Greg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story. The actually battle is over and will be told through flashback. The story will cover the events of the aftermath focusing on the Gems and residences while being woven together like a tapestry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end chapter two. The human residence and Crystal Gems will have story lines woven together throughout the story. By the way, storyboard artist Raven Molisee has confirmed Mr. Smiley is gay. Please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was night by now. The residents of Beach City waited with baited breath as they waited for the fighting to cease. Finally, Lion came running and led them back to Beach City. They where worried and found their nightmare almost realized: Beach City was devastated. Lars and Sadie found the Big Donut in ruins. The building was smashed and debris scattered.

"Ahh!" cried Lars.

"It's all gone." said Sadie weakly.

Barbara walked over and put her hands on the shoulder of her daughter.

"It's okay Sadie. We can rebuild." said Barbara.

Lars and Sadie shot a glance at each other.

"So..." stammered Lars.

"So..." stammered Sadie.

A moment of awkward silence followed.

"I'll leave you kids." said Barbara wining.

Barbara turned to leave, but Sadie grabbed her sleeve.

"You can stay if you want." said Sadie hopeful.

Barbara pulled her sleeve away.

"It's fine." said Barbara.

Barbara walked off leaving Lars and Sadie.

"So Lars..." began Sadie, blushing.

Lars walked over and began shifting through debris.

"I'm sure there's stuff we can salvage." said Lars, face tomato red.

"Lars." said Sadie, weakly.

"We might be able to reuse the napkins." continued Lars.

"Lars!" cried Sadie.

Another moment of awkward silence followed.

"I need to see how my house is. I'll catch you later." said Lars, leaving.

 

Meanwhile, both the Pizza family and the Fryman family found their stores in ruins. Fish Stew Pizza had a crater here the business used to be and debris spread outward revealing something crashed into it. The three females where looking among the debris while Kofi was freaking out.

"Ahh! It's all ruined!" cried Kofi.

Kofi picked up part of the ruined Fish Stew Pizza sign.

"It is fine dad." said Kiki.

Kofi fell to his knees.

"Yeah dad." added Jenny.

KIki and Jenny knelt down to comfort their father.

"This is our livelihood!" cried Kofi.

"I know. Things will be though, but we can get by." said Kiki.

"Yeah. I'll cut back on my expenses." added Jenny.

Kofi began to smile.

"How did I ever get such great daughters?" asked Kofi.

The three of them embraced.

"This is our greatest strength." stated Nanefua.

The three family members looked at her.

"Do you two girls know how we came to Beach City?" asked Nanefua.

The three other Pizzas stood up.

"In the middle of the 1970s, the Ghanian Miliary seized power and a junta called the National Redemption Council was formed. Opposed to this, your grandfather was murdered in 1975 and we had to flee the country in the night." explained Nanefua.

Nanefua choked up remembering her late husband.

"We survived because we had each other and and we survive again once more." said Nanefua firmly.

The others walked over and embraced each other.

"Let's getting cleaning up." said Nanefua as the broke.

"Yes." replied Kiki and Jenny in unison.

 

Next door, a large hole sat in the side of what was once Beach Citywalk Fries.

"This place is is ruins." noted Peedee worried.

"Okay. I understand." said Mr. Fryman.

Mr. Fryman hung up his cellphone.

"Okay boys, it seems like the insurance company doesn't believe our store was damaged in an alien invasion." sighed Mr. Fryman.

Mr. Fryman took a moment to rubbed his eyes.

"Dad, are we okay?" asked Peedee.

"Yeah. We'll be fine." answered Mr. Fryman.

"Yes!" cried the elder Fryman brother.

"Glad to see you're staying optimistic." said Mr. Fryman.

"My laptop is fine!" cried Ronaldo.

Ronaldo placed his laptop down and turned it on.

"Great! I have to update "Keep Beach City Weird" my new information!" exclaimed Ronaldo.

"Ronaldo, can you please take a second to help us?" asked Mr. Fryman.

"One second dad. The people have to know." answered Ronaldo.

"Ronaldo, our source of income has been destroyed." noted Mr. Fryman.

"The Sneeple are trying to find ways to silence me." replied Ronaldo.

Mr. Fryman rolled his eyes.

"Ronaldo Fryman! Put that down and help us!" cried Mr. Fryman.

"You've never understood me!" snapped Ronaldo.

"Because it doesn't make sense!" cried Mr. Fryman.

"Yes it does!" cried Ronaldo.

Peedee turned around and began storming off.

"Peedee!" cried his brother and father.

"I'm going." stated Peedee.

"Look what you did!"cried Mr. Fryman.

"Me! You did this!" cried Ronaldo.

"They don't get it." thought Peedee as he left.

 

Buck Dewey was wandering around the damage done to Beach City. He did not lose his trademark cool, but this did not mean he was not affected by it. He passed by the ruins of Funland seeing the guy who ran it (Mr. Griney?) observing the damage. He reached the entrance to Funland when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey!" called Sour Cream.

Sour Cream walked over to Buck.

"How are you doing?" asked Sour Cream.

"Our home and the mayor's office are fine. Dad is acting weird though." answered Buck Dewey.

"That's good." sighed Sour Cream.

"What abut you?" asked Buck Dewey, hiding his concern.

"Our home escaped too. Mom and Onion are back home." answered Sour Cream.

"What about your stepdad?" asked Buck Dewey.

"He is at sea so he probably doesn't know what happened yet." answered Sour Cream.

Buck Dewey leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

"I'm just glad you're okay." said Buck.

"You too." replied Sour Cream.

The two boys kissed again.

"How is your dad?" asked Sour Cream.

"He shut himself up in his room." answered Buck Dewey worried.

"Maybe you should check on him." proposed Sour Cream.

"Catch you later." said Buck Dewey.

In Funland, Mr. Smiley watched Sour Cream and Buck Dewey kiss one last time before leaving.

"Man, reminds of when I was that age." mused Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley turned and saw Jamie walking around.

"Hey Jamie. How did you make out?" asked Mr. Smiley.

"I'm fine, but it looks like you weren't as lucky." answered Jamie sympathetic.

"It will cost everything to rebuild." sighed Mr. Smiley.

"Don't worry. We'll help each other." said Jaime.

"Maybe." thought Mr. Smiley.

 

A pair of vehicles rushed through Beach City. Priyanka and Doug where first racing to make certain their daughter was okay. While still worried, Priyanka was less worried knowing about Connie's sword training. Behind them was Greg in his van worried, but used to this. They arrived and raced up the stairs reaching the door. Doug turned to face Greg.

"If something is wrong, I am blaming you!" snapped Doug.

"I understand." sighed Greg, a ting of guilt in his voice.

"Doug, it is fine." said Priyanka.

With a sigh, Priyanka opened the door. Connie was seated o the floor with her right side facing the door. Her left arm was in a makeshift sling. Steven sat across from her with a blue woman neither of Connie's parents had seen bandaging his forehead.

"Connie!" cried the Maheswarans.

Both Doug and Priyanka ran over and hugged their daughter with tears of joy rolling down their eyes.

"Mom. Dad. You're hurting my arm." noted Connie.

The Mahewsarans let go and Priyanka observed her daughter's arm.

"It's broken. You'll just need a cast." sighed Priyanka relieved.

"You're finished." said Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis finished bandaging Steven and stood back. She was a few scratches on her, but that was all.

"That is good bandaging." noted Priyanka impressed, "Do you have medical training?"

"Nope. Just watching a lot of Camp Pining Hearts with my roommate." answered Lapis sadly.

Lapis looked over to the table where three gems sat next to each other: a peridot, an amethyst and a pearl.

"Man, you guys had a rough day." mused Greg, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess." said Steven stoically.

Sensing something was wrong, Greg sat down next to his son.

"Is something wrong Stu-ball?" asked Greg.

Before he could answer, the Warp Pad activated and Garnet appeared. She had a few scratches and her visor ws cracked.

"Hello Greg. Hello Connie's parents." said Garnet, her usual stoic self.

"What happened out there?" asked Greg.

"It was a large battalion of powerful Quartz soldiers lead be a strong Jasper." answered Garnet.

"Like...the Jasper you guys had to deal with?" asked Greg.

"What?!" exclaimed Doug, worried about Connie's activities.

"Similar." answered Garnet.

"Connie, what exactly are you doing here?" asked Doug.

"It's fine." answered Priyanka.

"Honey-" began Doug.

"They're making sure she's safe. said Priyanka.

"She's hurt!" cried Doug.

"It's only a broken arm. We'll talk later." replied Priyanka.

The pearl on the table suddenly began to glow. Pearl reformed and quickly began looking around.

"Wha-huh-" stammered Pearl.

Pearl regained her composure and noticed Steven was hurt.

"Steven!" cried Pearl.

Pearl ran over, knelt down and hugged Steven.

"Are you okay?" asked Pearl.

Pearl let go off Steven.

"I'm fine." answered Steven softly.

"No you aren't. You're hurt." noted Pearl worried.

"It's okay." said Garnet.

Both Peridot and Amethyst reformed.

"Peridot." said Lapis.

Lapis walked over to Peridot.

"How...are you?" asked Lapis sheepishly.

"I'm fine." answered Peridot.

"What happened?" asked Amethyst.

"We won. That's what is important." answered Garnet.

Amethyst looked over and noticed the two children.

"Wow. Steven and Connie got messed up." said Amethyst.

"Amethyst!" cried Pearl.

"Connie, it's getting late. Lets go to the hospital and put your arm in a cast." said Priyanka.

Connie nodded in agreement.

"Bye Steven." said Connie.

"Bye." replied Steven weakly.

Connie left with her parents.

"Hey little buddy, are you okay?" asked Greg.

"I'm fine." answered Steven weakly.

Steven got up and headed to his bed.

"I'm going to bed." said Steven.

"You need to put your pajamas on." stated Pearl, concern evident.

"Whatever." said Steven.

Steven got into his bed and covered himself under his blanket.

"Ste-" began Pearl.

Garnet put her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"He's been through a lot. We will talk tomorrow." said the fusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end chapter two. The human residence and Crystal Gems will have story lines woven together throughout the story. By the way, storyboard artist Raven Molisee has confirmed Mr. Smiley is gay. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we continue onward with the rebuilding and aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter three of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The Crystal Gems stood on the edge of the beach as the ship floated above them. Stevonnie stood with shield and sword, Pearl held her spear, Garnet had her gauntlets on, Amethyst had her two whips, Lapis floated above the ground with her wings of water and Peridot stood in a fake fighting pose. Lion stayed near Stevonnie. Suddenly, a glow began to emerge from the ship.

"It's going to fire!" cried Garnet.

"Get behind me!" cried Stevonnie.

The gems got behind Stevonnie who protected them with the shield.

"Is that?" asked Peridot nervously.

The same glow returned.

"Hold out." said Stevonnie.

The ship fired a barrage of attacks. The blasts damaged parts of Beach City and leveled Funland.

"Mr. Smiley won't like that." mused Stevonnie.

The glow began returned once more.

"Here we go again." noted Amethyst.

"No." stated Lapis.

Lapis used her power to summon a large hand of water. It formed a fist and smashed the ship into the ocean.

"Nice work Lapis!" cried Stevonnie.

"Yes. That was most exemplary." agreed Peridot.

"Thanks." replied Lapis, with a smile.

"It's not over yet." noted Garnet.

The gems looked over and saw a column of Amethyst march out of the ocean. They lined up on shore and drew whips from their gems.

Next, a column of Condor Agate marched out of the ocean next. They lined up on shore and drew a club from their gems.

Then, a column of a Onyx marched out of the ocean. They lined up on shore and drew a longsword from their gems.

Finally, a sole Jasper marched out of the ocean. It wore the same helmet as the same Jasper they where all familiar with. The Jasper looked over the Crystal Gems.

"This is force that defeated the previous Jasper. To think, I actually looked up to her. But, if you defeated her then she must have been weak." said the Jasper.

The Jasper pulled a double-sided axe from the gem on her chest.

 

On the boardwalk, rebuilding had begun. At the Big Donut, both Lars and Sadie were overseeing the rebuilding of their place of work. Sadie was helping to move new tiles while Lars seemed to be slaking. Sadie let out an annoyed sigh at this.

"Lars, help me." requested Sadie.

Lars ignored her and continued loafing around.

"I know you heard me." said Sadie.

Lars continued ignorning Sadie.

"Lars." grumbled Sadie.

Sadie placed down the box of tiles and marched over to Lars.

"Lars!" snapped Sadie.

"Oh, where you talking to me?" asked Lars, feigning ignorance.

Sadie gritted her teeth.

"Lars! Don't play stupid!" snapped Sadie.

"Whatever." shrugged Lars.

Sadie clenched her fists.

"Come on Lars!" snapped Sadie.

"Look, I have no clue what you are talking about and don't care." said Lars.

Lars turned and walked away.

"I'm leaving." stated Lars.

"No." begged Sadie.

"Goodbye." said Lars.

"Please don't!" cry Sadie.

Lars froze and stopped.

"Don't call me." said Lars coldly.

Lars walked off while tears rolled down Sadie's eyes.

"You dick." said Sadie sadly.

 

Lars walked off and made his way through Beach City. He watched the other residents rebuilding in the sections that were destroyed. As he got closer to his home, Lars spotted a familiar face walking opposite him. Lars over to Sour Cream who was carrying several wood boards.

"Hey Sour Cream!" called Lars.

Sour Cream stopped and removed his earbuds.

"'Sup. replied Sour Cream.

"Do you need help?" asked Lars, trying to keep his cool.

"Sure." answered Sour Cream.

Lars took several boards.

"So, what are these for?" asked Lars.

"Fixing the pier. Dad needs it." answered Sour Cream.

"How is your Stepfather?" asked Lars.

"Fine. He was out at sea and got home after that attack." answered Sour Cream.

"So...is your house okay?" asked Lars.

"Fine. We were fare enough away to avoid the attack." answered Sour Cream.

"Same here." replied Lars nervously.

"You work at the donut shop right? How is it?" asked Sour Cream.

"It was destroyed." answered Lars,

"Shouldn't you be helping rebuild?" asked Sour Cream.

"Things are kind of weird right now." answered Lars.

"What's up?" asked Sour Cream.

Lars winced at this.

"I don't want to talk about it." answered Lars, adverting his gaze.

Sour Cream shrugged.

"That's cool." said Sour Cream.

The two reached there destination. Yellowtail was there and said something to his son.

"Lars, you gonna stick around to help?" asked Sour Cream.

"Sure" answered Lars.

 

The Jasper looked over and saw the forces before her. She scoffed seeing them and laughed. The Jasper lifted her axe up and licked her lips. She then pointed her axe at the Crystal Gems.

"So we have a defective pearl, a runt of an Amethyst, a disgusting perma-fusion, a traitorous Peridot, and a traitorous Lapis Lazuli. This is the great force that defeated the pervious Jasper." said the Jasper.

The Jasper looked right at Steven.

"You must be Rose Quartz." said the Jasper.

"My name is Stevonnie!" declared the fusion.

The Jasper rolled her eyes.

"This is your only chance to surrender. Just consider it me being nice." said the Jasper.

"Stevonnie and Pearl fight the Onyx, Amethyst fight the Condor Agate, Peridot and Lapis fight the Amethyst and I'll handle the Jasper." said Garnet.

"Right!" cried the others.

The Jasper shook her head.

"This was your only chance." said the Jasper.

With that, the fighting began. As the Gems squared off with the enemies as Garnet ordered, Peridot stood back while Lapis flew above the Amethyst.

"Come down here!" cried one of the Amethyst.

"Never mind her, we can have fun with that Peridot." said another Amethyst.

"Isn't she the one who insulted our beloved Yellow Diamond?" asked the first Amethyst.

"Yes." answered the second Amethyst.

The Amethyst began to laugh and they closed in on Peridot.

"No!" cried Peridot.

The Amethyst laughed as they closed in on Peridot.

 

At the barn, a pair of gems were trying to get back to normal. Lapis and Peridot tried to watch Camp Pining Hearts in order to get their minds off the battle, but neither where in the mood. Peridot sat slouched against her meep - morp made of toilets. Peridot heard familiar footsteps.

"Peridot." said Lapis softly.

Peridot stayed silent as Lapis slowly approached.

"Peridot." said Lapis again.

Lapis sat down next to Perdiot.

"You can't keep ignoring me." said Lapis.

"Yes I can." replied Peridot weakly.

"You just talked to me." noted Lapis.

Peridot groaned.

"What's wrong?" asked Lapis.

"It's obvious." answered Peridot.

"You cannot beat yourself up." said Lapis.

Peridot remained silent.

"Don't give me the silent treatment." said Lapis.

"Leave me be Lazuli." scoffed Peridot.

"That name..." stammered Lapis.

The use of "Lazuli" briefly brought back memories of her imprisonment with Peridot and Jasper.

"Peridot..." began Lapis.

Lapis took a moment and gulped.

"Leave me alone." said Peridot weakly.

"I cannot leave you when you're like this." said Lapis.

"Leave me alone." repeated Peridot.

"Come on. Talk to me." said Lapis, almost demanding.

"Leave me alone!" cried Peridot.

"No!" cried Lapis.

Peridot used her power to send the broken tape recorder (now a meep - morp) and hit Lapis in the head. Both gems were silent.

"Fine! be that way!" cried Lapis, tears in her eyes.

"Lapis!" cried Peridot, remorseful.

"Goodbye Peridot." said Lapis.

Lapis extended her wings and took off.

"No." said Peridot weakly.

 

The Condor Agate soldiers closed in on Amethyst. They laughed and joked about the "shriveled runt" trying to stand up to them. Amethyst held her ground with her whip in hand. One of the Condor Agate stepped forward and held her club above her head. The Condor Agate had a sinister smile on her face.

"Time to end you runt!" declared the Condor Agate.

The Condor Agate slammed her club down, but Amethyst dodged it.

"Too slow!" taunted Amethyst.

Amethyst cracked her whip striking the Condor Agate in the wrist. The Condor Agate dropped her club.

"Oh!" cried the Condor Agate.

The Condor Agate shook her wrist.

"You runt!" cried the Condor Agate.

Amethyst hit the Condor Agate with her whip destroying her physical form.

"What?!" cried one of the Condor Agate.

"No way!" screamed another.

"That was luck!" exclaimed a third.

Amethyst used her whip to grab the Condor Agate gem. Amethyst then quickly bubbled it and sent it to the Burning Room.

"Then try it." replied Amethyst grinning.

"Get her!" cried the first Condor Agate.

 

Amethyst curled up on a pile of garbage in her bedroom. She tried to sleep, but found herself unable to do so. Amethyst rolled around a few times before giving up. She left and found the house dead silent. Pearl and Garnet where in there rooms while Steven was on his bed. Amethyst tiptoed to the warp pad and went to the barn. Amethyst walked over and found Perdidot still seated in front of her meep - morp.

"What's bugging you?" asked Amethyst.

Peridot pointed at the tape recorder.

"What? Did it break even more?" asked Amethyst.

"I hit Lapis with it." revealed Peridot softly.

"What?!" exclaimed Amethyst in surprise.

A moment of awkward silence followed.

"What happened?" asked Amethyst cautiously.

"We got into a fight." answered Peridot.

"About what?" asked Amethyst.

"She tried to help me and I was an idiot." answered Peridot depressed.

"Come on. Don't beat yourself up." replied Amethyst, trying to be comforting.

"Don't pity me." spat Peridot displeased.

'I am trying to be nice!" snapped Amethyst.

Another moment of silence followed.

"See! It's my fault!" snapped Peridot.

Peridot curled up.

"Don't start pitying yourself!" cried Amethyst.

"You wouldn't know how I fell."replied Peridot.

"Yes I do!" exclaimed Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ending it there. Now, I will be rotating the stories here as I have states I am weaving this like a tapestry. However, Amethyst's story will intermingle with Peridot's and Lapis' so this will continue next chapter. Next time, we continue and more of the battle is retold. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we continue onward with next Beach City residences as well as Amethyst plus more of the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter four of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Mr. Smiley wandered through the ruin of Funland. He reached the ruins of Funland Arcade and began sifting through the debris looking for any surviving machines, but with no success. He found the destroyed "Road Killer" cabinet when the mail arrived.

"Hey Mr. Smiley." said Jamie, sympathetically.

"Hello Jamie." replied Mr. Smiley sadly.

"Anything salvageable?" asked Jamie carefully.

"No." answered Mr. Smiley sadly.

Mr. Smiley sat down amidst the debris.

"It's all gone. I've lost everything." said Mr. Smiley broken.

Jamie pulled a letter from his bag.

"Maybe this will help." said Jamie hopeful.

Mr. Smiley took the letter and looked at it.

"My insurance company." noted Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley opened the letter and read it.

"Well, it will cover some of the damage." sighed Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley took a moment to rub his forehead.

"It's okay." said Jamie.

"No it's not!" cried Mr. Smiley.

A moment of silence followed.

"I'm sorry." sighed Mr. Smiley, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine." replied Jamie.

Jamie sat down next to Mr. Smiley.

"I can only imagine what stress you're under." said Jamie.

Mr. Smiley let out a weak laugh.

"Did you lose anything?" asked Mr. Smiley.

"House got banged up." answered Jamie.

Mr. Smiley let out a chuckle.

"Well I'm glad you got out okay." sighed Mr. Smiley.

Jamie bit his lip.

"Come on. Don't beat yourself up." said Jamie.

Mr. Smiley let out depressed sigh.

"Thanks Jamie, but I just don't know." replied Mr. Smiley.

"I'm sure the other employees will help you rebuild." said Jamie.

"I don't have employees." answered Mr. Smiley.

Jamie was stunned by this.

"This isn't exactly Empire City. I cannot afford anyone else." explained Mr. Smiley.

"I...didn't know that." admitted Jamie.

"Funland was my entire source of income. Now, it's all gone." said Mr. Smiley.

"I'm...so sorry." said Jamie.

"It's not your fault." replied Mr. Smiley sadly.

Jamie thought for a moment.

"What about your friend?" asked Jamie.

"Frowny?" asked Mr. Smiley surprised.

"Yes. He would be happy to help." answered Jamie.

Mr. Smiley thought about this.

"He will help you start over." said Jamie.

Mr. Smiley began to laugh.

"Thanks Jamie! I know what to do!" declared Mr. Smiley.

"I'm happy to help." said Jamie happily.

"I've got to go and get ready!" exclaimed Mr. Smiley.

"Yeah. I have to get back to work." noted Jamie.

Mr. Smiley got up and ran off.

"Goodbye Beach City. Hello United Kingdom." thought Mr. Smiley.

 

Peridot backed against the sea wall. She fell down and began shaking as the Amethyst closed in. Peridot was trembling and her eyes grew massive. Suddenly, a massive wave swept the Amethyst out to sea. Peridot grabbed onto the sea wall. Looking up, she saw Lapis Lazuli was responsible.

"Thanks Lapis!" called Peridot.

"No problem." replied Lapis.

Suddenly, a whip grabbed Lapis by the ankle.

"Gotcha!" cried the Amethyst.

"Lapis!" cried Peridot.

Another Amethyst wrapped Lapis' other ankle with her whip then two other Amethyst wrapped her wrists with their whips.

"Let's bring her down!" cried the first Amethyst.

The four Amethyst used their whips to slam Lapis to the ground face up.

"I'm going to enjoy this." said another Amethyst smiling.

The Amethyst raised her whip and began to strike Lapis with her whip.

"Lapis!" cried Peridot horrified.

Several other Lapis began whipping her.

"Peridot!" called Lapis.

"Beat her harder!" cried the first Amethyst.

The other Amethyst followed and began whipping Lapis with more

"Lapis." said Peridot weakly.

Peridot saw an abandoned beach umbrella washed onto its side by Lapis' wave. Peridot used her metal power to drive the umbrella through an Amethyst destroying its physical form.

"I am going to take pleasure in destroying your physical form." said the Amethyst.

Peridot used her metal power to grab several cars and fling them at the Amethyst destroying their physical forms.

"Good. None of them where shattered." sighed Peridot relieved.

Peridot quickly grabbed a metal crash can and a street sign. She then threw them with the sign impaling two Amethyst, the trash can smashing into a third Amethyst knocking it into a forth. This freed Lapis.

"Thanks Peridot!" called Lapis.

Peridot waved when suddenly, a whip wrapped around her chest.

"Got you." said the Amethyst.

The Amethyst grabbed her whip and lifted Peridot into the air and swung her while the other Amethyst kept Lapis back. The Amethyst threw Peridot into the air and she fell down crashing into Fish Stew Pizza destroying the establishment.

"Peridot!" cried Lapis.

Fish Stew Pizza collapsed crushing Peridot and destroying her physical form.

Lapis was seated on a building in Empire City having flown there. However, after remembering the battle, she got up and began heading back to the barn.

"Peridot, I am coming back." thought Lapis.

 

Peridot sighed as she leaned back against the wall. Amethyst sat down next to her leaning her back against the wall too. Amethyst thought over the situation and leaned to her right putting her shoulder against Peridot's shoulder. Peridot blushed a bit.

"Um, Amethyst..." said Peridot.

Amethyst giggled and moved over.

"I get it. You want space." said Amethyst.

"I appreciate it." replied Peridot.

"Look Peridot, I know things suck." began Amethyst.

"Like when you fought...Jasper?" asked Peridot.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst with a sigh.

Amethyst winced for a moment.

"It really sucks when you feel worthless." said Amethyst.

"You can say that again!" declared Peridot chuckling.

Peridot and Amethyst shared a brief laugh.

"I felt like crap." stated Amethyst.

Amethyst closed her eyes.

"Well, you and Steven defeated Jasper as Smoky Quartz." noted Peridot.

"It felt great, but then seeing Jasper corrupted..." said Amethyst, trailing off.

A moment of awkward silence followed.

"Things were going fine, until the invasion." finished Amethyst.

Amethyst opened her eyes again.

"You did better me." shrugged Peridot.

Amethyst let out a sad laugh.

"I got my ass kicked." stated Amethyst sadly.

 

The Condor Agate soldiers began closing in on Amethyst. Amethyst cracked her whip holding them back like a lion tamer. Every time on of the Condo Agate tried to close in a loud crack of her whip kept them at bay. The Condor Agate soldiers where getting increasingly frustrated at this which only benefited Amethyst.

"Ahh!" cried one of the Condor Agates.

The Condor Agate attacked, but Amethyst destroyed her physical form.

"Who's next?" asked Amethyst.

The Condor Agate began to murmur among themselves.

"What are they doing?" asked Amethyst.

"Break!" cried the Condor Agate.

The Condor Agate began to fan out.

"Alright." said Amethyst ready.

The Condor Agate began to surround Amethyst.

"This isn't good." noted Amethyst.

The sea wall protected her from behind which she was grateful for.

"Get her!" exclaimed one of the Condor Agate.

The Condor Agate charged, but Amethyst destroyed the physical form of several with her whip.

"You runt." snarled one of the Condor Agate.

The Condor Agate began to slowly move in.

"Peridot!" cried Lapis.

Amethyst looked over to see Peridot began slammed into Fish Stew Pizza.

"Shit!" snapped Amethyst.

One of the Condor Agate slammed Amethyst in the back with her club.

"Don't let your guard down." taunted the Condor Agate.

The Condor Agate rose her club and hit Amethyst with her. Several others joined her.

"Give up!" one of the Condor Agate.

Amethyst turned into a ball and began to spin dash destroying the physical forms of many Condor Agate. She bounced all over like a pinball. However, one of the Condor Agate planted her feet in the sand and swung her club like a baseball bat.

The Condor Agate hit Amethyst and shot her crashing into Beach Citywalk Fries. Amethyst was knocked out of her ball form by the impact of being hit and the force of her crashing into Beach Citywalk Fries destroyed her physical form.

 

Peridot and Amethyst sat quietly. Amethyst let out a sad sigh and bumped the back of her head against the barn wall. Suddenly, Lapis returned landing on the ground. Her wings left and she walked over to the other two.

"Lapis!" exclaimed Peridot.

Peridot ran over to Lapis.

"Peridot..." began Lapis.

The green gem shook her head.

"I'm sorry Lapis. I was acting stupid." said Peridot.

"It's okay Peridot..." began Lapis.

"NO IT'S NOT!" exclaimed Peridot.

A moment of awkward silence followed.

"I hit you Lapis." said Peridot weakly.

"Peridot, I am not someone you should apologize too." replied Lapis.

"How can you say that?" asked Peridot surprised.

"I am a monster. I like taking my anger out on Jasper when we were Malachite." answered Lapis.

"You have to let go of the past." said Peridot.

Amethyst got up and stood in the entrance of the barn.

"Lapis, I never should of hit you. That was the worst thing I've ever done. I feel so terrible. I've never felt so bad in my entire life." said Peridot.

Tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Peridot, it's all in the past now." said Lapis.

Lapis rubbed the tears out of Peridot's eyes.

"Peridot, it's fine." said Lapis.

Lapis bit her lip for a moment.

"Peridot, I want to be the Pierre to your Percy." said Lapis.

"I don't understand." replied Peridot confused.

"Oh brother." laughed Amethyst.

Lapis pulled Peridot in and kissed her breaking after thirty seconds.

"Lapis..." said Peridot.

"I've liked you for a while. But, with everything that's happened..." said Lapis, trailing off.

Peridot looked at Lapis stunned.

"Are you okay?" asked Lapis, uneasy.

"I...love you Lapis." answered Peridot.

The two embraced.

"Get a room!" called Amethyst.

Peridot and Lapis laughed at this.

"Good for you two." said Amethyst.

"Thank you Amethyst." replied Peridot.

"Yeah. Thanks." added Lapis.

Amethyst smiled outwardly, but hid her inner sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. So I am a Lapidot shipper (though I'm fine with Amedot) and this romance will continue throughout the story when they're present. I hope you liked the story and the battle scenes. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we focus on the Pizza family, get a bit more of the battle, have two Gems talk about Steven and spend time with Garnet - plus another pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The Pizza family were sifting through the ruins of their store. Kiki, Jenny and Nanefua where looking to see if anything from their business could be salvaged following the destruction. Kofi was nearby talking to his insurance agent on his phone.

"What do you mean?!" asked Kofi, loudly.

The three women stopped and turned to Kofi.

"I assure you that is the truth!" snapped Kofi.

Kofi listened as as his agent talked.

"I assure you that is happens all the time here!" cried Kofi.

Kofi sighed for a moment.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Kofi, rubbing his eyes.

Kofi listened to the answer and his shoulders sank.

"Fine." sighed Kofi.

Kofi hung up the phone.

"Bad news?" asked Nanefua.

"The insurance company doesn't believe an alien battle destroyed out store." answered Kofi heavily.

Kofi sighed, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"It is fine dear." said Nanefua.

"Thank you mother." replied Kofi.

"We'll just rebuild. Its fine." shrugged Jenny.

"It's not that easy." sighed Kofi.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiki worried.

"We don't have enough money in our bank account." answered Kofi, worried.

"What?!" cried Jenny, freaked out.

"We don't have that much left. We only have enough for a few months." explained Kofi.

"Then, what will we do?" asked Kiki worried.

"I am not sure." answered Kofi bluntly.

Kofi rubbed his face with his palms.

"Don't worry dad." said Kiki.

"Yeah. We'll found a way." added Jenny.

"We all need to cut back." stated Nanefua.

"I will cut back on my expenses. I could cut back for the family." said Jenny.

"Thank you." said Kofi.

"So will I!" declared Kiki.

A smile came to Kofi's face.

"I have great daughters." stated Kofi proudly.

"Oh dad." said Kiki with a chuckle.

Jenny rolled her eyes, but blushed with pride.

"Now, we have to figure out what to do next." stated Nanafua.

The other three Pizza family members agreed.

"Now then..." began Nanefua.

The Pizza family matriarch tapped her chin as she thought.

"I can try and see if our relatives back home can help." said Nanefua.

"Mother, we do not need to bother them." pleaded Kofi.

"We need the help." noted Nanefua.

"I do not want to get them involved in our business." stated Kofi.

"Don't be so stubborn." relied Nanefua.

Kofi let out a defeated sigh.

"You are right mother." admitted Kofi.

"We are a family and we will do this together!" declared Nanefua.

"Together!" declared the Kiki and Jenny, in unison.

"Together." said Kofi.

The entire family embraced

"Maybe...we can get through this." thought Kofi.

 

Despite being outnumbered, the Crystal Gems where doing their best to hold their own. Lapis and Peridot where battling the Amethyst while Stevonnie held her own against the Onyx. Pearl was trying to help hold back the Condor Agate, but they where proving too difficult. She and Amethyst where quickly separated. Meanwhile, Garnet was facing off against the Jasper.

"How pathetic." spat the Jasper.

"Lets go." said Garnet.

"How could an aristocratic Sapphire fuse with a lowly Ruby?" asked Jasper.

"I'm made of love." answered Garnet.

The Jasper laughed.

"Disgusting." said the Jasper.

The Jasper attacked, but Garnet summoned her gauntlets and blocked it with her right hand.

"You're not the first Jasper we've fought." noted Garnet.

The Jasper tried to headbutt Garnet, but she shoved the axe aside and grabbed the Jasper's head.

"I have a feeling you'd try that." said Garnet smiling.

"Future vision." spat the Jasper.

"The last Jasper did the same to Steven." corrected Garnet.

The Jasper swung her axe, but Garnet jumped over it. Garnet then punched the Jasper in the face.

"Ahh!" cried the Jasper.

The Jasper recoiled a bit.

Garnet hit the Jasper in the side with a left jab. Garnet hit a right uppercut and sent the Jasper flying backwards until she crashed into the beach.

"I will not let a disgusting fusion defeat me." said the Jasper.

The Jasper got up and try to cut Garnet's head off. However, garnet blocked it with her left hand. The Jasper quikly raised her axe up and swung downward.

Garnet grabbed the axe then punched the Jasper in the face with a right hook breaking the Jasper's visor.

"I fail Yellow Diamond." said the Jasper.

"She will shatter you if you fail." stated Garnet.

The Jasper laughed and swung her axe wildly trying to behead Garnet.

"I'd shatter myself first! I will not fall to a gem that beneath me!" exclaimed the Jasper.

 

Pearl was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Amethyst was usually gone and Pearl worried. However, Amethyst explained she was helping Peridot and Lapis so Pearl accepted this. However, Steven was another case. He still barely got out of bed and did anything. The warp pad suddenly activated and Garnet appeared.

"Oh Garnet, Amethyst is at the barn again." said Pearl.

Garnet did not respond, merely gave a thumbs up.

"Garnet..." began Pearl.

Garnet did not say a word so Pearl continued.

"I am worried about Steven." said Pearl.

Garnet twitched.

"He hasn't got up in hours. He just stays in his bed." noted Pearl.

"Muh." mumbled Garnet.

The fusion twitched again.

"Something is bothering." stated Pearl.

"Ah." said Garnet.

The fusion twitched again.

"I've tried talking to him, but he never responds." continued Pearl.

Garnet just twitched again.

"What do you think I should do?" asked Pearl.

"Eh." answered Garnet.

Pearl gave Steven a confused glance.

"Garnet, I am really worried." said Pearl, with concern.

Garnet twitched again.

"Please, help me." requested Pearl.

Garnet twitched one more.

"I..." answered Garnet stammering.

Garnet shook her head.

"I...need to go." said Garnet.

"Garnet-" began Pearl.

 

Pearl turned, but Garnet was gone. Garnet opened the door to her room and entered without saying a word. Garnet entered her room without saying a word. The door closed behind her and Garnet began to twitch uncontrollable. Garnet held herself together to keep herself together. However, she wasn't able to anymore and split up crashing onto the ground.

"This is my fault." cried Sapphire.

Ruby crawled over and placed her hand on Sapphire's shoulder.

"Yellow Diamond is the one who sent her." noted Ruby.

"I saw this coming." stated Sapphire.

"But, we did not know it would happen." replied Ruby.

Garnet was in the kitchen, cleaning dishes when suddenly her future vision activated laying out the invasion. It gave her three possible outcomes.

The first outcome saw the Gems easily defeat the Homeworld forces and everything go back to normal.

The second outcome saw the Gems defeat the Homeworld forces, but taking it's toll. Peridot, Amethyst and Pearl had their physical forms destroyed while Lapis, Steven and Connie where hurt.

The final outcome saw Homeworld forces victorious. All of the Gems where shattered, Connie laid lifeless in a pool of her own blood and Steven was taken to Homeworld where Yellow Diamond killed him personally.

Garnet placed the dish she was washing into the sink while she watched the river of fate.

"Sapphire, what do you see?" asked Ruby.

Sapphire took a moment.

"The most likely outcome is the first." answered Sapphire.

"That's good." replied Ruby pleased.

"But, the second and third are very possible." noted Sapphire concerned.

The warp pad activated and Pearl returned.

"Let's tell her about what we saw." said Ruby.

Sapphire agreed to this.

"Wait, Ruby let's tell the first and not mention the others." said Sapphire.

"Are you sure?" asked Ruby surprised.

Sapphire took a moment.

"Yes." answered Sapphire.

"Right." agreed Ruby.

Sapphire began sobbing uncontrollable.

"Sapphire, it's okay." said Ruby.

Ruby squeezed Sapphire tightly.

"I should have warned her!" exclaimed Sapphire.

A long trail of tears flowed from her one eye.

"You couldn't have know that is what happened." replied Ruby.

Ruby wiped the tears away.

"You thought that wasn't the path the future would hold." stated Ruby.

"Why did we not tell Pearl?" asked Sapphire.

Ruby was left without an answer.

"We could have changed the future." said Sapphire.

"You don't know that." said Ruby.

"We did it before." noted Sapphire.

Ruby thought back to the first time she and Sapphire formed Garnet.

"Sapphire, you cannot blame yourself." said Ruby.

"It's my fault." said Sapphire weakly.

Ruby rubbed her face.

"Sapphire, we have to be strong!" declared Ruby.

Sapphire remained silent.

"The others need Garnet's strength!" declared Ruby.

Sapphire thought for a moment.

"It is my fault..." began Sapphire.

Ruby began to speak, but Sapphire continued.

"I should have mentioned it. I didn't want to accept it could happen." said Sapphire sadly.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." noted Ruby.

Sapphire continued to sob.

"Sapphire." said Ruby sadly.

Ruby sighed.

"Sapphire, I know how hard this must be." began Ruby.

The blue gem managed to stop sobbing for a moment.

"But, we can get through this!" declare Ruby.

"Ruby." replied Sapphire.

The red gem sighed.

"Sapphire, I love you and I am here for you." stated Ruby.

"Thank you." replied Sapphire.

"We have gotten through everything together for five thousand years. We will get through this." said Ruby.

Sapphire embraced Ruby.

"I love you." said Sapphire.

"I love you too." replied Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things for now. Next time, we continued onward. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here; we focus on the Fryman family as well as Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The boardwalk was slowly trying to rebuild after the invasion. News reports claimed an "unusual natural disaster" caused the damage. The Fryman family where rebuilding after the destruction. Mr. Fryman was lying down bricks with some help from Peedee. Ronaldo was seated nearby on his laptop.

"Peedee, pass me another brick." requested Mr. Fryman.

Peedee was looking over at his older brother.

"Peedee." said Mr. Fryman again.

Peedee shook his head.

"Sorry." said Peedee.

Peedee grabbed a brick and handed it to his father.

"Here dad." said Peedee.

"I'm glad one of my sons is helping." said Mr. Fryman bluntly.

"So the Rock People launched their attack on Beach City..." said Ronaldo loudly.

"Can you please put your laptop down and help me." requested Mr. Fryman.

Ronaldo rolled his eyes and kept typing.

"Of course." said Mr. Fryman.

Mr. Fryman continued working.

"Thank God I saved our money." sighed Mr. Fryman.

Mr. Fryman laid down another brick.

"Another brick." requested Mr. Fryman.

Peedee handed his father another brick.

"Dad, how long are you and Ronaldo going to fight?" asked Peedee.

Mr. Fryman stopped for a moment.

"I don't know." answered Mr. Fryman.

Mr. Fryman sighed.

"Oh." replied Peedee sadly.

Peedee hung his head.

"It's fine Peedee. We'll get by this." said Mr. Fryman.

Peedee hung his head.

"If even it's just us!" said Mr. Fryman loudly.

Ronaldo ignored his father.

"Finished! Now the world will know what truly happened to Beach City!" declared Ronaldo.

"I am so sick of your stupid blog!" exclaimed Mr. Fryman.

"My blog is the only documented evidence not suppressed by the government!" cried Ronaldo.

Mr. Fryman marched over and grabbed the laptop out of his hands.

"Hey!" cried Ronaldo.

Ronaldo jumped up and began trying to get his laptop back.

"I need that!" cried Ronaldo.

"No you don't!" cried Mr. Fryman.

Peedee covered his ears.

"I should just smash this stupid thing!" cried Mr. Fryman.

"Don't you dare!" warned Ronaldo.

Ronaldo grabbed the laptop and began a game of tug-of-war with his father.

"You never leave your stupid blog!" cried Mr. Fryman.

"It's documented evidence!" cried Ronaldo.

Ronaldo managed to get his laptop back.

"If the government has me assassinated my blogs will spread the truth to the masses!" declared Ronaldo.

"That is stupid!" exclaimed Mr. Fryman.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" exclaimed Peedee.

Peedee jumped up to his feet.

"I am sick of you two fighting!" cried Peedee.

Peedee turned and ran off.

"Peedee." said Mr. Fryman sadly.

"Oh man." sighed Ronaldo, upset.

 

Pearl planted her feet firmly in the beach sand. The Onyx soldiers where powerful and feared soldiers on Homeworld, but the infamous Terrifying, Renegade Pearl stood her ground. Taking a fighting stance, Pearl held her spear in her hands as the Onyx closed in. Looking at the Pearl standing before them, one of the Onyx laughed with their notorious gravely voices.

"Are we really supposed to be afraid of a Pearl?" asked one of the Onyx.

"Yes." answered Pearl firmly.

"This defective maintained drone." laughed anther Onyx.

"I fought in the Gem War under Rose Quartz! Do not take me lightly!" declared Pearl.

The Onyx froze at this.

"Well...it seems we have a true traitor." mused the first Onyx.

The Onyx charged Pearl, but Pearl knocked the sword away with her spear.

"Ahh!" cried the Onyx.

Pearl stabbed the Onyx with her spear destroying her physical form. Pearl bubbled her gem and sent it to the Burning Rom.

"Wow." said several of the Onyx surprised.

"You should not be threat! You're just a Pearl!" screamed the second Onyx.

The Onyx charged, but Pearl dodged her wild swings.

"I am a Pearl!'" exclaimed Pearl.

Pearl stabbed the Onyx with her spear destroying her physical form. Pearl bubbled her gem and sent it to the Burning Room.

"Who is next?" asked Pearl smirking.

The Onyx looked at each other.

"Charge!" cried one of the Onyx.

Several of the Onyx charged and attacked. Pearl easily disarmed them with her spear and then destroyed their physical forms. She quickly bubbled their gems and sent them to the Burning Room.

"Damn." said one of the Onyx softly.

"I am waiting." noted Pearl.

"She can't beat us if we surround her." said one of the Onyx.

The other Onyx agreed and surrounded her. However, Pearl again disarmed them and destroyed their physical forms. She bubbled their gems and sent them to the Burning Room.

 

Pearl made a phone call once Garnet left. She then walked out of the Beach House following her conversation with Garnet. Pearl paced outside until a motorcycle arrived. Sheena handed Pearl a helmet which Pearl put on. Pearl got onto the motorcycle and Sheena took off. Sheena drove the two until they reached her home. They went inside and sat in her kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" asked Sheena.

"I am fine." answered Pearl sadly.

Sheena reached out and grabbed Pearl's hands.

"Is this because of what happened?" asked Sheena.

"Yes." answered Pearl troubled.

"Tell me what happened." requested Sheena.

The gem let out a sigh.

"Back on Homeworld, Pearls are merely servants. Dress up dolls for show." stated Pearl.

"You're tougher than that." replied Sheena.

Pearl blushed a bit.

"I trained and fought becoming my own gem." continued Pearl.

"I've seen you training. If you're anything like that in battle than I doubt those jerks stand a chance." laughed Sheena.

"That is just what happened...at first." said Pearl sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Sheena.

"I took on a battalion of powerful Onyx soldiers and easily held my own." said Pearl.

"Sounds normal." shrugged Sheena.

"I..." stammered Pearl.

"What." coaxed Sheena.

"I can't!" cried Pearl.

Pearl jumped to her feet.

"I'm so sorry." said Pearl.

"It's fine. I shouldn't try and coax." replied Sheena.

"I should get home." stated Pearl.

"Okay." said Sheena softly.

 

Sheena and Pearl departed form Sheena's residence. The went back the same path they took prior and quickly returned to the beach house. Pearl got off the motorcycle and kissed Sheena goodbye. Pearl waved Sheena goodbye and watched her leave. Pearl let out a sigh and began walking inside. Pearl reached the door and took a moment before entering. She found Garnet waiting.

"Hello." said Pearl.

Pearl gulped and took a moment to stay calm.

"I want to apologize." began Garnet.

Pearl blinked taking aback by this.

"You have nothing to apologize for." stated Pearl.

"Yes I do. I did not pay attention earlier." explained Garnet.

"I was so worried...I must not have noticed." replied Pearl.

Pearl rubbed the back of her neck.

"We cannot let this tear us apart." said Garnet.

Pearl blinked at this.

"Did you...?" asked Pearl cautiously.

Garnet took a deep breath.

"Yes." answered Garnet solemnly.

Pearl gasped in surprise.

"It is fine." stated Garnet.

"Are you sure?" asked Pearl.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"Then we need to focus on what we're going to do next." said Pearl.

"Amethyst, Peridot and Lapis are helping each other." noted Garnet.

"I talked to Connie's mother. She is doing fine." stated Pearl.

"Right now, we need to focus on Steven." said Pearl.

Garnet nodded in agreement.

"Steven!" called Pearl.

Steven laid under his blanket with no response.

"Oh." said Pearl worried.

Pearl looked over to Steven.

"Ste-" began Pearl.

Pearl began walking to Steven, but Garnet put her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Pearl.

Garnet bit her lip.

"There's something...I need to tell you." answered Garnet worried.

Pearl quickly grew concerned by Garnet's unusual behavior.

"I saw this happening." answered Garnet.'

Pearl froze at this revelation.

"What?" asked Pearl, not believing this.

"I...saw three possible outcomes of our battle. The first was the one I told you and the second was the outcome which occurred." began Garnet.

"What...was the third outcome?" asked Pearl, almost afraid.

"We where shattered, Connie was killed and Steven brought to Homeworld where Yellow Diamond killed him." answered Garnet.

Pearl was left speechless.

"Pearl..." began Garnet.

Pearl gulped.

"Why did you not tell us?" asked Pearl.

Garnet winced a bit. The entire situation was the polar opposite of the norm.

"The outcome I told you was the most likely." answered Garnet.

"But, that is not what happened." noted Pearl.

"The outcome that did happen was a strong possibility." admitted Garnet.

Pearl gave Garnet an unconvinced stare.

"The real reason is I did not want to believe they could happen." confessed Garnet.

"I don't believe this. I...have to think." said Pearl.

With that, Pearl marched off.

"This is the biggest mistake I've ever made." sighed Garnet.

 

Garnet walked off leaving the common area and heading to her room. This meant that the common room of the house again was again. Or, it would have been if Steven wasn't lying in his bed still. The fourteen year old boy laid buried under his sheets having overheard the entire conversation between Garnet and Pearl.

Steve poked his head from under his blanket.

"The team is falling apart." moaned Steven.

Steven gave a sad glance at the portrait of his mother.

"Mom, I wonder if this would be happening if you where here." mused Steven.

Steven buried himself back under his blanket.

"Why can't I go to sleep already?" asked Steven.

Steven laid still, but couldn't fall asleep.

"This sucks." said Steven sadly.

Steven rolled over.

"I hate myself." said Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's where we'll end things here. It is interesting to have Garnet on this side since it's usually the other way around. Next time, we delve into what is wrong with Steven. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we focus on Mayor Dewey then Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a quiet day in Beach City. In the city, rebuilding still continued following the devastation carried out during the attack. In his office, Mayor Bill Dewey leaned back in his chair looking up at the ceiling. His son opened the door, entered the office and closed the door behind him.

"Hey dad, you got a letter from government." said Buck.

Buck walked over and handed the letter.

"Uh." sighed Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey sat up and opened the letter.

"It's FEMA." noted Mayor Dewey.

"About rebuilding?" asked Buck.

"Yeah. I wrote asking for them for aid." answered Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey read the letter than placed it on his desk.

"Are they going to help?" asked Buck Dewey.

Mayor Dewey let out a sad sigh.

"No." answered Mayor Dewey.

Buck Dewey read the letter himself.

"I guess they don't believe in alien battles either." mused Buck.

"I was so stupid to think that would work." said Mayor Dewey, with a sad chuckle.

"Dad, what's wrong?" asked Buck.

"It's nothing to worry about." answered Mayor Dewey.

"I'm not a little kid. You don't need to hide things from me." replied Buck.

Mayor Dewey let out another sigh.

"You're right." admitted Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey sat back in his chair.

"I am thinking of resigning as mayor." stated Mayor Dewey bluntly.

Buck was taken aback by this.

"Why?" asked Buck.

"I failed. Beach City was destroyed under my watch." answered Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey leaned backed and looked at a portrait of William Dewey hanging on the wall.

"I failed you." said Mayor Dewey, to the portrait.

"Don't say that." requested Buck.

The Mayor did not listen.

"What would you think me?" asked Mayor Dewey, to the portrait.

"I think you're a good mayor." answered Buck.

Mayor Dewey looked at his son and laughed.

"Thanks Buck." replied Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey turned around and looked out the window.

"But, I failed them. I let them down." said Mayor Dewey sadly.

"Stop saying that." said Buck.

"We could start over in Ocean Town. I heard it's nice now that it's been rebuilt." mused Mayor Dewey.

"I have friends here." noted Buck.

"Oh yeah. That boy and girl." replied Mayor Dewey.

"Sour Cream and Jenny Pizza." noted Buck.

"Yeah." said Mayor Dewey, waving his hand.

"I don't want to leave them." said Buck firmly.

"You kids have your social media." noted Mayor Dewey.

"Dad." began Buck.

"Besides, you'll make new friends." continued Mayor Dewey.

"I am not leaving." declared Buck.

Mayor Dewey sat looked at his son.

"Buck..." began Mayor Dewey.

"I'm leaving." said Buck.

"Wait!" called Mayor Dewey.

Buck did not listen and walked off.

"Damn." sighed Mayor Dewey.

 

The fight between the Homeworld forces and the Gems began. The Homeworld Amethyst attacked Peridot and Lapis, Amethyst battled the Condor Agate and Garnet fought the Jasper. Pearl and Stevonnie faced the Onyx. Pearl squared off with a bunch of the soldiers and did well. Stevonnie decided to focus on the remaining soldiers. The Onyx began slowly moving in on Stevonnie.

"Look at this freak." said one of the Onyx.

"Not just another decadent fusion, but one a fusion with a human." spat another Onyx disgusted.

"If you want to unfuse me, you'll have to do it by force." stated Stevonnie.

The Onyx snarled at this.

"Let's get it!" cried the first Onyx.

The two Onyx soldiers charged and swung their swords, but Stevonnie blocked them with Rose's shield.

"Damn!" cried the second Onyx.

The first Onyx staggered back in horror.

"That shield." said the first Onyx.

The Onyx was petrified.

"What's wrong with you?" asked the second Onyx.

"That shield..." answered the first Onyx.

"What about it?" asked the second Onyx confused.

"That is the shield of the Rose Quartz who shattered Pink Diamond." answered the first Onyx.

The other Onyx began to murmur among themselves.

"I'll shatter you!" cried the first Onyx.

The first Onyx charged, but Stevonnie ducked and kicked the Onyx.

The second Onyx swung her sword, but Stevonnie blocked it with the shield and destroyed the physical form of the the Onyx with one sword swing.

"Ahh!" cried the Onyx.

Several of the Onyx attacked at once. They all swung their sword in a downward motion, but Stevonnie ducked and blocked them with the shield.

Stevonnie jumped up and pushed the Onyx backed. Stevonnie then went on the offensive destroying the physical forms of the Onyx.

"You will pay for this." stated the first Onyx.

The Onyx and Stevonnie squared off.

"Let's go." said Stevonnie.

 

At her home, Connie had not left her home much following the battle. Connie had quickly gotten used to wearing a cast and wanted to visit Steven again. However, her father was very apprehensive. She used her phone to keep in touch with Pearl who explained Steven was not well. Connie understood why and wanted to visit Steven. She grabbed Rose's sword and headed to the door, but stopped.

"And where are you going young lady?" asked Doug.

"I want to visit Steven." answered Connie.

"You are injured. You cannot run off into God knows what." replied Doug.

"Dad, I'll be fine!" declared Connie.

Hearing this, Priyanka entered from the other room.

"Connie, you know better than to raise your voice toward your father." stated Priyanka.

Connie hung her head.

"You're right ma'am. I am sorry dad." said Connie, remorseful.

"Now, what is the matter?" asked Priyanka.

"I want to visit Steven." answered Connie.

"I told Connie she is hurt and cannot run off into a possible dangerous situation." added Doug.

"Connie is not a little girl. She can take care of herself." said Priyanka.

Connie's eye lite up while Doug was stunned.

"Um honey, are you certain about that?" asked Doug skeptical.

"Yes." answered Priyanka.

Priyanka spotted the sword in Connie's bag.

"Connie is a strong girl. We've done a great job raising her." said Priyanka.

"Um..." stammered Doug.

"Go on dear. Just be back by dinner." said Priyanka.

"Yes ma'am!" declared Connie.

Connie took off leaving her parents.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Doug worried.

Priyanka watched Connie leave.

"Yes." answered Priyanka.

 

Connie left her home and made her way to Beach City. Connie arrived and was pleased to see Beach City resurrecting after the battle. Connie reached the car wash run by Steven's father and Greg drove them both the rest of the way. Greg was eager to see how his son was doing. They arrived at the beach home and Greg parked outside. Connie jumped out of the van and raced up the stairs while a worried Greg slowly followed behind. Connie raced inside with Greg behind her.

"Hello." said Pearl.

The gem had come out of her room hearing the door swing open.

"Hi!" called Connie.

Connie went up the stairs and seated herself beside Steven.

"Hi Steven." said Connie.

Steven laid lifeless under his covers.

"Steven." said Connie.

Steven remained silent.

"Come on." said Connie weakly.

Greg quietly walked over to Pearl.

"Has he been like this since the battle?" asked Greg worried.

"Yes." answered Pearl sadly.

"Oh boy. I could tell he was upset, but I never thought it was this bad." sighed Greg.

Greg walked up the stairs and sat himself next to Connie.

"Hey Stewball. It's your old man." noted Greg.

Steven remained silent.

"Hey buddy..." began Greg.

Greg tried to removed the blanket, but Steven kept a tight grasp on it.

Greg withdrew his hand surprised.

"Come on Steven!" cried Connie.

Connie pulled the blanket down revealing a disheveled Steven.

"Wow." said Connie, taken aback.

Steven's eyes widened when he saw Connie's cast. He grabbed the blanket and buried himself once more.

"Oh man." said Greg worried.

Pearl let out a depressed sigh.

"Guys, you should let him be. He...isn't feeling well." said Pearl.

Connie and Greg headed back down the stairs. They followed Pearl to the warp pad so Steven couldn't overhear them.

"Has he always been like this?" asked Greg worried.

"I am afraid so." answered Pearl, concerned.

"Oh Jeez." said Greg, gulping.

"Oh man." sighed Connie.

"I'm worried." confessed Pearl.

"What about the others?" asked Greg.

"Amethyst spends most of her time at the barn with Lapis and Peridot." answered Pearl.

"What about Garnet?" asked Connie.

Garnet winced a moment.

"I don't know." answered Pearl, bitter.

"What's wrong?" asked Connie.

"She knew this could happen and didn't tell us." answered Pearl.

A moment of silence followed as Greg and Connie shared a glance.

"Pearl..." began Connie.

"Please don't start." stated Pearl.

Connie tried to talk, but was cut off.

"She should have told us. She knew it could happen." said Pearl firmly.

Another moment of silence followed.

"Garnet succeeded Rose and is supposed to lead us. Keeping information is not something she should do." stated Pearl.

"You guys kept stuff from Steven." noted Connie.

"This is different." said Pearl.

"What do you mean?" asked Greg worried.

"Steven has been traumatized." answered Pearl.

Greg let out a worried cry.

"Right now, we have to be there for him." said Pearl.

Greg stammered incoherently.

"We need to be strong for him." stated Pearl.

Greg gulped and shook his head.

"You're right." agreed Greg.

Both turned to Connie.

"I'll be fine." said Connie.

"You where there with him." noted Pearl.

"What happened?" asked Greg.

"It's...hard to say." answered Connie.

"Huh?" asked Pearl and Greg in unison.

"That's all I can say." answered Connie.

"Connie, please..." began Pearl.

"I can't!" cried Connie.

All three froze at this outburst.

"I have to go." said Connie.

Connie turned and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. The story involving Steven will be the "main" plot, but the other plots won't be relegated. Next time, we return to Lars and Sadie as well as Peridot and Lapis including Amethyst. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we return to Lars and Sadie plus Peridot, Lapis and Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Restoration of the Big Donut was coming along nicely. Sadie would spent most of her time here aided by the fact her home had survived the battle. While Sadie spent most of her time here, Lars was a different story. He barely came into work spending most of his time with Sour Cream instead. When he did come into work he would avoid Sadie an usually lounge around. Sadie was working on rebuilding when the door opened.

"Hello Lars." said Sadie.

Sadie did not bother to turn knowing Lars would ignore her.

"Muh." said Lars uninterested.

Lars quietly walked by Sadie and went to the back.

"He can't even look at me." thought Sadie.

Sadie continued working.

"He's always been like this." said a voice, in Sadie's head.

"Oh great. I'm going crazy." sighed Sadie.

"He's never cared about us." stated the voice.

"That's not true." replied Sadie defensive.

"Yes it is." said the voice.

"You don't know Lars like I do." said Sadie.

"I am you." noted the voice.

Sadie winced at this.

"Name one time he has been considerate." requested the voice.

"That time we played video games. I am his player two." said Sadie.

"Yes. Then he faked an injury to spend time with Buck Dewey, Sour Cream and Jenny Pizza." stated the voice.

Sadie no response to this.

"He rejected your love." said the voice.

Tears began to build in Sadie's eyes.

"He's been cold to us. He's a selfish jerk." said the voice.

"Maybe..." mused Sadie sadly.

Sadie continued rebuilding, but had to get supplies from the back.

"Damn." said Sadie, displeased.

Sadie returned to the back. Lars was seated in a chair listening to music.

"Lars." said Sadie.

Lars did not answer.

"Of course he did not answer." thought Sadie bitterly.

Sadie walked over and stood in front of Lars.

"Lars!" cried Sadie.

Lars removed his headphones.

"You're blocking the light." noted Lars.

Sadie scowled.

"We'll I'm glad you actually acknowledged me." said Sadie.

Sadie placed her hands on her hips.

"Geez, what pissed you off?" asked Lars annoyed.

"Maybe the selfish jerk in front of me." answered Sadie.

"Where is this coming from?!" asked Lars angrily.

"You've always been a jerk, but I'm just know seeing it." answered Sadie.

"Hey! I am not!" cried Lars.

"Oh. Where you being kind when you faked an injury to get off work?!" asked Sadie loudly.

"You gave me a donut that caused me to breath fire!" cried Lars.

"I felt like shit for doing that!" exclaimed Sadie.

"So did I!" cried Lars.

Lars got up.

"I'm leaving." said Lars.

"Fine! Go ahead!" cried Sadie.

Lars angrily walked out.

"Lars." sobbed Sadie.

 

Lars left the Big Donut and stormed off. Lars first headed home and stayed there for a half hour. However, his parents soon drove him to leave the house. He wandered around Beach City for a while aimlessly. He passed by Big Donut several times, but stayed away. He saw Sadie, but ducked away and stayed low. Lars headed to the nearly rebuilt dockswhere he bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey Lars." said Sour Cream.

"Oh hey." replied Lars, trying to stay clam.

Lars saw a small figure next to Sour Cream.

"This is my little bro, Onion." said Sour Cream.

"Hi." said Lars.

Onion didn't answer.

"What's up?" asked Sour Cream.

"I'm just trying to clean my head." answered Lars.

Lars cleared his throat.

"What's up with you?" asked Lars.

"Waiting for my stepdad." answered Sour Cream.

Lars pointed to the bad Sour Cream was holding.

"Is that for him?" asked Lars.

"It's a meal my mom cooked up." answered Sour Cream.

Lars not Onion staring right at him.

"Onion is here to see his dad." noted Sour Cream.

"O...kay." said Lars creeped out.

"Hey Onion, let Lars and I spend a little time together." requested Sour Cream.

Onion nodded and walked over to the end of the dock.

"You did not need to do that." said Lars.

"It's cool." replied Sour Cream.

"You're brother is..." began Lars.

Lars paused not wanting to offend Sour Cream.

"I know. He can be a pain sometimes." said Sour Cream.

Lars chuckled a bit.

"He is a handful. He often interrupts when I'm getting ready to DJ, hanging out or just chilling." said Sour Cream.

"That sucks." said Lars.

"He's my brother. I still love him." stated Sour Cream.

Sour Cream turned to see his little brother looking out to sea then turned back.

"Hum..." mused Lars.

"What's wrong?" asked Sour Cream.

"Nothing. I'm fine." answered Lars nervously.

"Dude. I know somethings wrong." replied Sour Cream skeptically.

Lars sighed in defeat.

"I've had issues with my co-worker Sadie lately." admitted Lars.

"The girl that works at Big Donut." guessed Sour Cream.

"We had a fight." said Lars.

"What happened" asked Sour Cream.

"She thinks I don't o enough work." answered Lars offended.

"Do you?" asked Sour Cream.

Lars had to think for a minute.

"Maybe not." answered Lars admittedly.

"Anything else?" asked Sour Cream.

"She...told me she loved me." answered Lars.

Lars sighed.

"It was during the battle." added Lars.

"Do you love her?" asked Sour Cream.

"I don't know." answered Lars exasperated.

"It's cool if you don't know. This takes time." replied Sour Cream.

"That makes a lot of sense. Thanks." said Lars.

"No problem." said Sour Cream.

Onion began making noise and Whitetail arrived. Lars then left so the brothers could see their father.

 

At the barn, things where a bit somber. Peridot and Lapis where trying to figure out their issues. At the same time, they where trying to figure out their new relationship. They attempted to maintain normalcy watching Camp Pining Hearts together like the usually did. They where not used to this and it was different for both of them. Luckily, there had someone there to help them.

"I seriously don't get what you see in this show." said Amethyst bored.

The three gems where seated watching re-runs of the show on TV.

"That's because you don't understand the nuances of it." huffed Peridot.

"You guys have to watch Lil' Butler. It's a great show." said Amethyst.

"Oh please. Camp Pining Hearts is clearly superior." stated Peridot.

"You've never seen Lil' Butler." noted Amethyst.

"She has a point." shrugged Lapis.

"But why should we watch an inferior show?" asked Peridot.

"We don't know its inferior." answered Lapis.

"Couples usually compromise." said Amethyst.

Peridot and Lapis blushed at the title.

"Oh man! You should see yourselves!" laughed Amethyst.

Peridot cleared her throat.

"So...is romance a thing on Homeworld?" asked Amethyst curiously.

"I was trapped in a mirror for thousands of years." answered Lapis.

"Yes. But like most things it is relegated by the strict social hierarchy." added Peridot.

"Like how Ruby and Sapphire couldn't be together." used Amethyst bitterly.

"Exactly." said Peridot.

The purple gem let out a sigh.

"Homeworld sucks." said Amethyst.

"I can't believe you've never been there." said Peridot.

"Earth is everything I've ever know." shrugged Amethyst.

"Well you seem to know a lot about human relationships." mused Lapis.

"I picked it up from Greg and Rose." confessed Amethyst.

"It's been real helpful." said Lapis.

"Indeed." added Peridot.

"Oh please. It's nothing." replied Amethyst.

Three watched the rest of Camp Pining Hearts then turned the TV off when it ended.

"Um Amethyst, I have something I want to ask." said Peridot cautiously.

"Shoot." shrugged Amethyst.

"Do you wish you could go to Homeworld?" asked Peridot.

Amethyst froze for a moment.

"Peridot!" snapped Lapis.

"What?" asked Peridot.

The purple gem then shook her head.

"Sometimes...I do." answered Amethyst.

The two gems from Homeworld remained silent.

"But, the Earth is my home world." shrugged Amethyst.

"You did met the other gems from the Prime Kindergarten and Beta Kindergarten." noted Peridot.

"That was great." mused Amethyst happily.

"But, you haven't seen them since your trip to the zoo." noted Lapis.

Amethyst winced sightly.

"Yeah." said Amethyst sadly.

"Unfortunately, there's not much we can do to help." sighed Peridot heavyhearted.

"I'm sure we could help." said Lapis.

"Not after what happened during the battle." said Peridot sadly.

"You okay?" asked Amethyst worried.

"Yeah." answered Peridot swiftly.

Amethyst and Lapis shared an unconvinced glance.

"Peridot, I know this sucks..." began Lapis.

"It more than sucks. I was useless." said Peridot.

"Hey, you've got that cool mental power." said Amethyst.

"Which is why Lapis had to save me." sighed Peridot.

"I'm sure you kicked butt!" declared Amethyst.

"You did take out a few of the Amethyst." added Lapis.

Peridot winced at this.

"What's wrong?" asked Amethyst.

"I don't know. I just...panicked." answered Peridot.

"Peridots are not made for combat." noted Lapis.

"Then, what are they made for?" asked Amethyst.

"Technological reasons. Usually maintenance." answered Peridot.

"Look Peridot, I know you feel. I felt the same after Jasper beat me around." said Amethyst.

"How did you get over it?" asked Peridot.

"Steven and I beat Smoky Quartz and fought Jasper until she became corrupted. Then, I felt bad for her." answered Amethyst.

Amethyst let out a long sigh.

"Peridot, you have me and I have you. We are here for each other." said Lapis.

"Thanks." replied Peridot, as they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter here. I hope you liked this chapter. Next time, we return to Mr. Smiley plus focus on Amethyst and a bit more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here focus on Mr. Smiley then focus on Amethyst and a bit on Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter nine of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was was a sunny day in Beach City. Jamie walked through the city and was impressed with how quickly it was recovering. He reached Funland which was returning back to normal quickly. He reached Mr. Smiley's home and knocked on the door. After a minute, he answered the door.

"Hey Jamie." said Mr. Smiley.

"I've got your mail." noted Jamie.

Jamie handed the letters to Mr. Smiley.

"Thanks." replied Mr. Smiley happily.

Mr. Smiley looked through the letters.

"Mostly bills." noted Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley simply shrugged.

"You seem to be be doing better." noted Jamie.

"Yup." said Mr. Smiley beaming.

"What's the change?" asked Jamie.

"Moving is a pain...but, they new environment will be great." answered Mr. Smiley.

Jamie blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean, move?" asked Jamie worried.

"I'm moving to the UK." answered Mr. Smiley.

"What?!" exclaimed Jamie.

"I'm gonna join Frowny. We'll reunite our comedy duo." said Mr. Smiley.

Jamie was taken aback by this.

"I don't get it." said Jamie.

"I lost everything when Funland was destroyed." shrugged Mr. Smiley.

"But, now it's being rebuilt." noted Jamie.

"Yeah." conceded Mr. Smiley.

"Then why are you leaving?" asked Jamie.

"I want a fresh start." answered Mr. Smiley.

Jamie was left speechless by this.

"Who will run Funland?" asked Jamie.

Mr. Smiley took a moment to think.

"I'm sure someone will come along." answered Mr. Smiley.

"What can't you rebuild here?" asked Jamie surprised.

"I have nothing holding me here." answered Mr. Smiley.

Jamie took a moment.

"You sound like you don't want to be here." noted Jamie, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Mr. Smiley sighed.

"I love Beach City." replied Mr. Smiley.

"Then why do you want to go?" asked Jamie.

"You're really lying out the guilt trip." answered Mr. Smiley, with a sad chuckle.

Jamie flinched a bit.

"I didn't mean to." said Jamie.

Mr. Smiley chuckled a bit.

"That's unfair of me." said Mr. Smiley.

"Your mind is really made up." mused Jamie flatly.

"We can still keep in touch." said Mr. Smiley.

"You know a lot of people will miss you." noted Jamie.

"Yeah." sighed Mr. Smiley sadly.

"I'm pretty sure Steven will miss you a lot." continued Jamie.

"He's got a lot going on himself." noted Mr. Smiley worried.

A moment of silence followed this.

"I can't stop you and if you're going to leave then I wish you the best." began Jamie.

Jamie took a moment.

"I just hope you really think about this." said Jamie.

"Yeah. I will." agreed Mr. Smiley.

 

At the barn; Peridot, Lapis and Amethyst will still hanging out. Amethyst did go home now and again to let the others know she was fine and stayed abreast of the situation(s) at hand. However, she mostly stayed at the barn with Lapis and Peridot. They watched Camp Pining Hearts most of the time. This is what they where doing now.

"How many times have we watched Season 3?" asked Amethyst bored.

"I haven't been counting." answered Lapis bluntly.

"Me either." added Peridot.

Amethyst sighed as the episode ended.

"Finally!" declared Amethyst.

"We like this show." noted Lapis.

"I know. But, we've watched it so many times." said Amethyst.

"What else would you watch?" asked Lapis.

"Besides of Lil' Butler." added Peridot.

Amethyst rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." said Amethyst flatly.

The two Homeworld gems shared a glance.

"What is wrong?" asked Peridot.

"Nothing." answered Amethyst.

"Don't lie to us." replied Lapis.

Amethyst let out a deflated sigh.

"I feel crappy." admitted Amethyst.

"Is this because of what happened?" asked Lapis.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst grumbling.

"Oh yeah. You where poofed as well." noted Peridot.

Amethyst winced at this.

"I don't mean to offend!" cried Peridot, waving her hands.

"Yeah. I know." said Amethyst.

"Do you want to talk?" asked Lapis.

"I don't know." answered Amethyst.

"Why not?" asked Peridot confused.

"I don't know." answered Amethyst.

"It's not difficult." shrugged Lapis.

"I'm not all touchy feely." explained Amethyst.

"Fair enough." said Lapis bluntly.

"We're here for you." said Peridot.

Lapis gave a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys." said Amethyst.

The purple gem let out a sigh.

"You've got enough shit to deal with." said Amethyst.

The two Homeworld gems shared a glance.

"While that might not be true...it doesn't mean we can't help you." said Peridot.

The Earth gem chuckled.

"I can't believe we fought against you two." laughed Amethyst.

"Neither can I." laughed Peridot.

"This is better." said Lapis bluntly.

A moment of silence followed as Peridot thought.

"Is there there anyone else you can talk to?" asked Peridot.

"The others have their own issues." answered Amethyst.

"How...is Steven?" asked Lapis concerned.

"He's got a lot going on." answered Amethyst worried.

Lapis winced at this answer.

"Is there any human you talk to?" asked Peridot.

The Earth gem thought for a moment.

"Vidalia." answered Amethyst, her eyes widening.

"I assume she's human." said Lapis.

Amethyst jumped up.

"Thanks guys, you're really cool." said Amethyst.

 

Amethyst left and made her way through Beach City. She was surprised that humans could rebuild so quickly following the battle. Especially since they didn't have gem technology. The closer she got to Vidalia's home, the more nervous she got. Amethyst started walking so fast she arrived before she even realized it. Amethyst gulped and knocked. After a minute, a little boy answered.

"Hi." said Amethyst nervously.

Onion simply stared at Amethyst.

"Um...is your mom here?" asked Amethyst.

Onion turned and left. A minute later, Vidalia arrived.

"Hey Amethyst! Great to see you!" cried Vidalia happily.

"Onion sure is...special." said Amethyst.

"Yeah. He just got back from seeing his dad so he's in a good mood." replied Vidalia.

Suddenly, a bush next to them caught fire. Onion was staring at it.

"I don't understand how the keeps happening." mused Vidalia, scratching her head.

Vidalia put the fire out with the hose and they went inside. Amethyst and Vidalia sat on the couch while Onion went to his room.

"What's up?" asked Vidalia happily.

"I need to talk." answered Amethyst upset.

Vidalia's mood got somber.

"What's wrong?" asked Vidalia concerned.

"I feel crappy." answered Amethyst.

"Tell me everything." requested Vidalia.

"I got my ass kicked in the battle." said Amethyst.

Vidalia winced at this.

"Damn." said Vidalia.

"Yeah. I was the second of our side to be taken out of the fight." added Amethyst.

"Hey. You weren't the first then." noted Vidalia positively.

"Yeah, but I still got beaten." said Amethyst.

The purple gem sighed.

"Sounds like you've got confidence issues." noted Vidalia.

"Been there, done that." sighed Amethyst.

"Hey, you got over it." said Vidalia.

"This is different." replied Amethyst.

"How so?" asked Vidalia.

"The others got hurt this time." answered Amethyst.

"You feel guilty." stated Amethyst.

The purple gem thought for a moment.

"Maybe..." mused Amethyst.

"Did anyone get hurt last time?" asked Vidalia.

"No." answered Amethyst.

The gem slouched a bit.

"I got my ass kicked." added Amethyst.

"Do you wish you could help the others in the fight?" asked Vidalia.

"Of course." answered Amethyst.

"Yeah. it sounds like guilt to me."mused Vidalia.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"I think you're right." said Amethyst.

Amethyst thought for a minute.

"How do I stop feeling crappy?" asked Amethyst.

Vidalia thought for a minute.

"Amethyst, its not your fault." stated Vidalia.

"What do you mean?" asked Amethyst confused.

"It's not your fault the others got hurt." answered Vidalia.

"Of course it is!" declared Amethyst.

"If you tried your damnedest, then you have nothing to feel bad about. I can guarantee the others do not blame you for anything Amethyst. Please, at least think about it." explained Vidalia.

 

Back at the beach house, Steven had not left his bed. Pearl and Garnet would occasionally try to help him. despite their best efforts, he would not leave his bed. Greg came over often and would try to get his son to come out. However, this was to no effect. Connie departed from school and went to the beach house. She entered the door and walked up to Steven.

"Hi Steven." said Connie.

Steven groaned a measly reply.

"How was your day?" asked Connie.

Steven did not answer.

"I had a boring day at school." noted Connie.

Steven remained silent.

"I know you're upset about what happened." said Connie.

Steve remained silent.

"It is incredible traumatizing when Stevonnie..." began Connie.

Steven cut her off by jumping up.

"We promised to never talk about that!" exclaimed Steven.

"That isn't healthy." noted Connie.

"I will never talk about that!" cried Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this for now. I hope you liked and hey we got a bit more with Steven. Next time, we focus on the Pizza family as well as Ruby and Sapphire. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we focus on the Pizza family, return to the battle then Ruby and Sapphire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter ten of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The Pizza family where starting to slowly rebuild following the battle. Thanks to family in Ghana wiring money, they where able to rebuild. Nanefua, Kofi and Kiki where outside rebuilding when Jenny arrived.

"See ya!" called Jenny.

"Where are you going?" asked Nanefua.

"I am going to see my friends." answered Jenny.

"We are rebuilding!" cried Kofi.

"I know." shrugged Jenny.

"Maybe you should stay and help." offered Kiki.

"You're doing fine." replied Jenny.

"You are not going anywhere!" cried Kofi.

"Dad!" cried Jenny.

"No! You are not going anywhere!" declared Kofi.

"I am almost and adult!" cried Jenny.

"I do not care!" cried Kofi.

"You're impossible!" declared Jenny frustrated.

"Calm down." said Nanefua.

"Yeah. We don't need this." added Kiki.

Both Kofi and Jenny sighed.

"Now dear, why do want to go?" asked Nanefua.

"I want to see my friends." answered Jenny.

Kofi grumbled at this.

"Stay calm." requested Nanefua.

"Fine." grumbled Kofi.

"Oh man." sighed Kiki.

Nanefua took a moment and turned her attention back to Jenny.

"Now Jenny, you must miss your friends." began Nanefua.

"Yes." agreed Jenny.

"But, is now the appropriate time?" asked Nanefua.

Jenny quickly realized where this was going.

"I can help later Gunga." answered Jenny.

"I think you should stay here." replied Nanefua.

Jenny groaned.

"I'm sure Sour Cream and Buck Dewey are busy." added Kiki.

Jenny thought for a moment.

"Okay, I'll stay." said Jenny.

"Excellent." said Nanefua pleased.

"Right you!" declared Kofi.

"Kofi." said Nanefua sternly.

"Mother, you agreed with me." noted Kofi.

"Yes, but not your approach." explained Nanefua.

"I am their father. I must be stern." huffed Kofi.

"Yes, but this is not the end of the world." said Nanefua.

"Are you suggesting I overreacted?" asked Kofi.

"Yes." answered Nanefua.

Kofi scoffed at this.

"Do you remember the time you banned Steven and his family from the store?" asked Nanefua.

"Yes. Then we spent the day with them and I un-banned them." answered Kofi.

"Do you remember that silly feud with the Frymans?" asked Nanefua.

"Yes. But, we are on good terms." answered Nanefua.

Kofi realized what his mother was getting at.

"Okay. I understand." sighed Kofi, "Jenny, I am sorry for overreacting."

"I am sorry for trying to ditch rebuilding." answered Jenny.

 

The Crystal Gems found themselves in turmoil. Lapis Lazuil found herself alone with the Amethyst soldiers. Peridot and Amethyst had their physical forms destroyed in the battle knocking the already outnumbered Gems down two able bodies. Garnet still continued to fight against the Jasper leading the Homeworld forces.

"You're more formidable than I thought." admitted the Jasper.

"You're not bad either." said Garnet.

"But, you're still a freak!" declared the Jasper.

The Jasper swung her axe, but Garnet blocked it with her gauntlet.

"I can't stand Homeworld opposing love." replied Garnet.

Garnet threw the Jasper back.

"Love!" laughed the Jasper.

The Jasper attacked several times, but Garnet blocked them.

"Love is a foolish feeling!" cried the Jasper.

Garnet punched the Jasper in the face.

"What could an aristocratic Sapphire seen in a lowly Ruby?" asked the Jasper.

"Ruby changed the future." answered Garnet.

The Jasper swung her axe trying to behead Garnet, but Garnet ducked.

"I am made of love." said Garnet.

Garnet hit the Jasper with an uppercut. It sent the Jasper hitting the ground.

"How pathetic." spat the Jasper.

Garnet went for a punch, but the Jasper rolled out of the way leaving a small crater.

"It's a disgrace for a Sapphire to lower herself to this!" spat the Jasper.

"You'll never tear us apart!" cried Garnet.

The Jasper swung her axe, but Garnet blocked it with her hands.

"You're close minded." said garnet.

Garnet grabbed the axe and flung the Jasper sending her crashing to the ground.

"Why you." grumbled the Jasper.

The Jasper noticed her axe was missing.

"Looking for this?" asked Garnet.

Garnet was holding the Jasper's axe.

"That is mine!" screamed the enraged Jasper.

"Come and get it." said Garnet.

The Garnet charged in and threw several punches, but Garnet dodged.

"Stay still!" cried the Jasper.

Garnet stopped and turned barely missing a club to the head.

"You're outnumbered freak." said a Condor Agate.

The Jasper smiled.

"Get my axe back!" ordered the Jasper.

The Condor Agate attacked. Garnet blocked several with her clubs.

"This is bad." mused Garnet.

Another of the Condor Agate hit Garnet in the hands with her club knocking the axe back.

"Bring me my axe!" snapped the Jasper.

One of the Condor Agate grabbed the axe while the others held Garnet at bay.

"Here you are." said the Condor Agate.

The Condor Agate presented the axe to the Jasper.

"Give me that!" snapped the Jasper.

The Jasper violently snatched the axe out of the Condor Agate's hands.

"That will be all." huffed the Jasper.

The Jasper turned her attention back to Garnet.

"Well freak, the odds have turned against you." noted the Jasper.

The Condor Agate chuckled.

"I am the only one who will shatter her." said the Jasper.

"Yes." replied the Condor Agate.

"Now...get her!" ordered the Jasper.

The Condor Agate attacked, but Garnet blocked their attacks with her gauntlets. Suddenly, the Jasper bum rushed Garnet slamming her into the sea wall.

"Say Goodbye." said the Jasper menacingly.

The Jasper swung her axe down, but Garnet was again able to block the attack with her Gauntlet. However, the Jasper headbutted Garnet with her helmet almost unfusing her.

"I'm going to make one of you watch while I shatter the other." stated the Jasper with a sinister tone.

Garnet felt a chill run through her body.

 

The mood around the temple remained somber. Amethyst was still out while Steven stayed under his blankets. With Amethyst out and Garnet keeping her distance, Pearl ran the temple by herself. he would often look over at the picture of Rose Quartz. As she washed the dishes, the temple door opened and Garnet came out.

"Oh, hello Garnet." said Pearl coldly.

Garnet winced a bit at this.

"We have to do this." said Ruby.

"I know." sighed Sapphire.

garnet sighed and walked over to Pearl.

"We cannot do this." stated Garnet.

"I am sorry, you have to give me all the outcomes." replied Pearl.

Garnet once again winced at this.

"I am you are hurt..." began Garnet.

Pearl clenched her fists clearly hurting.

"I never should have kept secrets from you." said Garnet.

"Rose said the same thing." noted Pearl sadly.

"Is that what this is about?" asked Garnet.

"Of course." gasped Sapphire.

"The armory, Lion, Bismuth. Rose kept all those secret from Pearl." added Ruby.

"I...it's so hard to know secrets where kept. I thought I was past this, but I guess not." mused Pearl.

"It's okay Pearl." said Garnet.

Garnet walked over and placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"I was wrong. I am sorry." said Garnet.

Pearl turned around. I guess I was a bit harsh." noted Pearl.

The two embraced.

"How are you holding up?" asked Pearl.

"Sapphire is feeling guilty." answered Garnet.

"I am not fully over this, but I don't blame you. Don't beat yourself up over this." said Pearl.

Garnet nodded her head.

"I will remember this." replied Garnet.

 

Garnet turned and walked away. She stopped and turned giving a glance to Pearl then to Steven. Garnet then went through the door and returned to her room. Once in her room, Garnet once again split up. Ruby and Sapphire fell onto the floor then looked at each other.

"See, Pearl isn't mad anymore." noted Ruby.

"Yeah." noted Sapphire with a heavy heart.

Ruby cuddled up with Sapphire.

"Saffy, Pearl isn't mad. You don't have to feel bad." said Ruby.

"It's not that easy." replied Sapphire.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruby.

"I just can turn it 's not that easy." answered Sapphire on edge.

Ruby was taken aback by this.

"I don't mean to take it out on you." sighed Sapphire regretful.

"I don't care." said Ruby, shaking her head.

Sapphire seemed to tense up at this.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that." said Ruby quickly.

Sapphire let out a deflated sigh.

"I am not mad at you." stated Sapphire.

Sapphire laid down.

"I'm just going through a lot." confessed Sapphire.

Ruby laid down next to Sapphire.

"I am here." replied Ruby.

Sapphire smiled.

"I am so lucky to have you." said Sapphire.

Ruby chuckled at this.

"You? I'm the lucky one. I have the best lover ever." said Ruby.

Sapphire giggled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere." said Sapphire.

"Good to know." replied Ruby.

The two lovers shared a laugh.

"I am feeling a bit better." said Sapphire.

"Good to hear." said Ruby.

Sapphire let out a sigh.

"Saffy, I love you." said Ruby.

"I love you too." replied Sapphire.

"Look, I am always here for you." noted Ruby.

"I know." said sapphire.

Ruby sat up.

"I will always there for you!" declared Ruby.

Sapphire sat up.

"I will always be there for you." stated Sapphire.

Ruby cupped Sapphire's cheek.

"If you ever feel sad, angry or anything: you can tell me. I will never leave your side." said Ruby.

Sapphire cupped Ruby's cheek.

"I feel the same." said Sapphire.

The two gems kissed.

"But, I don't think I will need to you though." said Sapphire.

"Why?" asked Ruby.

"We're always fused." answered Sapphire.

The two hugged and fused again.

"Much better." said Garnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Some of these storylines will be winding down soon just so you know. also, I want to clarify that I do like Pearl. Next time, we focus on the Frymans than Pearl. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here; we focus on the Fryman family, return to the battle and bit and focus on Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello to all, I am back with the next installment of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a sunny and beautiful day in Beach City. While most people where busy enjoying the beautiful (mostly to continue the rebuilding) but, this as not the case for Peedee Fryman. Peedee was lying in his bed with the lights out and the blinds drawn. He would avoid his family. There came a knock on the door and the door opened.

"Hey son." said Mr. Fryman concerned.

Peedee was facing away from the door.

"Hi dad." replied Peedee flatly.

"Can, you look at me please." requested Mr Fryman.

Peedee sighed and rolled over.

"How are you doing?" asked Mr. Fryman.

"Meh." answered Peedee.

"Can...I get you anything?" asked Mr. Fryman.

"No." answered Peedee.

Mr. Fryman sat down next to Peedee on the bed.

"What's wrong?" asked Mr. Fryman worried.

"I am so sick of it." answered Peedee.

"Sick of what?" asked Mr. Fryman.

Before Peedee could answer, Ronaldo opened the door.

"Dad, where is the good camera?" asked Ronaldo.

Mr. Fryan let out a sigh

"Not now." answered Mr. Fryman.

"I need a better camera for my blog." whined Ronaldo.

"I am talking to Peedee!" snapped Mr. Fryman.

"I will go when I get the camera!" cried Ronaldo.

"You don't need the camera!" cried Mr. Fryman.

Mr. Fryman jumped to his feet.

"Yes I do!" exclaimed Ronaldo.

Peedee let out an anguished cry.

"What's wrong?" asked Mr. Fryman.

"It you two!" answered Peedee angrily.

"What do you mean?" asked Ronaldo.

"The reason I am upset is because of you." answered Peedee angrily.

"What did we do?" asked Ronaldo, offended.

"You've constantly argued." answered Peedee bitterly.

"We have been at each others throats since this whole ordeal." noted Mr. Fryman worried.

"Ever before this!" spat Peedee.

Mr. Fryman and Ronaldo shared a guilty look.

"It's been going on for years." said Peedee sadly.

"Peedee..." began Mr. Fryman.

"Forget it." said Peedee bitterly.

"Peedee..." began Ronaldo.

"I said forget it!" cried Peedee.

Peedee rolled over turning his back to the door.

"Just go." said Peedee flatly.

"Please, talk to us." said Mr. Fryman.

"Wow." gasped Ronaldo.

"Leave!" cried Peedee.

Mr. Fryman and Ronald stepped back.

"Maybe we should go." suggested Ronaldo.

"I don't want to leave him." said Mr. Fryman.

"I think we might be making this worse." shrugged Ronaldo.

"Okay." relented Mr. Fryman.

The two left and Mr. Fryman closed the door.

"Goodbye Peedee." said Mr. Fryman worried.

 

The battle raged on in Beach City. Pearl and Stevonnie fought back - to - back to so they could not be attacked from behind. Several of the Onyx soldiers continued attacking multiple times, but Stevonnie and Pearl managed to block them. The Onyx soldiers where clearly getting more and more frustrated as the fighting continued.

"You're doing great Stevonnie." said Pearl.

"Thanks." replied the fusion.

Two Onyx soldiers swung their swords at Stevonnie.

"Ahh!" cried the Onyx.

The Onyx swung their swords, but Stevonnie blocked one with their own sword and the other with their shield.

"To slow." said Stevonnie.

Stevonie shoved one of the Onyx away with their shield then pulled their sword away.

"Got you!" cried the Onyx.

The Onyx raised its sword, but Stevonnie destroyed its physical form with their sword.

"You'll pay for that!" cried the other Onyx.

The Onyx charged, but it was reckless so Stevonnie destroyed its physical form with their shield. Stevonnie bubbled their gems and sent them to the Burning Room.

Meanwhile, Pearl was using her spear to block the attacks from a trio of Onyx.

"You doll!" cried one of the Onyx.

The Onyx swung her sword, but Pearl again blocked it. However, Pearl then spun her spear knocking the sword away.

"How?!" exclaimed the Onyx.

Pearl turned her spear and destroyed the physical form of the Onyx.

"Which one of you is next?" asked Pearl.

The Onyx attacked together and swung their swords. However, Pearl swung her spear around like a fan knocking the swords out of their hands.

"No!" cried the Onyx in unison.

Pearl thrust forward and destroyed the physical forms of the two Onyx. Pearl quickly bubbled the gems and sent them to the Burning Room.

"Whose next?" asked Pearl.

Two more Onyx attacked, but Pearl easily destroyed their physical forms with her spear. She then bubbled their gems and sent them to the Burning Room.

The Onyx soldiers shared glances.

"I'm waiting." said Pearl.

Several more Onyx soldiers attacked, but Pearl easily destroyed their physical forms. She bubbled their gems and sent them to the Burning Room.

"Charge!" cried an Onyx.

Multiple Onyx attacked, but Pearl destroyed their physical forms. She then bubbled their gems and sent them to the Burning Room.

"Damn." growled an Onyx.

A few more Onyx attacked, but again Pearl destroyed their physical forms and sent them to the Burning Room.

"We're really cutting through them." noted Pearl pleased.

Another wave of Onyx attacked, but Pearl spun like a ballerina and destroyed their physical forms. Pearl then bubbled their gems an sent them to the Burning Room.

"We're getting killed." said an Onyx worried.

"What do we do?" asked another Onyx.

"Attack me." answered Pearl.

Several Onyx took the bait and attacked. Pearl again destroyed their physical forms, bubbled their gems and sent them to the Burning Room.

"Next." said Pearl

"How are we being beaten by a Pearl?!" asked one of the Onyx angrily.

"I am the Renegade Pearl that fought alongside Rose Quartz five thousand years ago!" declared Pearl.

The Onyx where stunned and murmured among themselves.

"That explains it." noted one of the Onyx.

Little did they know, another gem overheard this.

"Let's go." said Pearl.

Pearl charged, but was blindsided.

"Well, we have celebrities." said the Jasper.

The Jasper turned back to the Condor Agate.

"Keep the freak busy while I put this Pearl in her place!" ordered the Jasper.

"I am not going down easy." said Pearl.

"Perfect." replied the Jasper.

 

Pearl paced nervously on the deck of the temple. Finally, the familiar motorcycle arrived with Sheena on it. Pearl climbed onto the back and held Sheena tightly. Sheena took off and they drove back to Sheena's residence. Once they arrived, Sheena parked the motorcycle and they went inside. They again sat the kitchen table.

"How are you doing?" asked Sheena.

Pearl let out an exasperated sigh.

"Troubled." answered Pearl.

"What's wrong?" asked Sheena worried.

"It's Steven." answered Pearl.

Pearl bit her lower lip.

"He's really not doing well." confessed Pearl.

"You're his mother..." began Sheena.

Pearl let out a chuckle before Sheena could finish.

"Actually, his mother was named Rose." said Pearl.

"So...you're an aunt to him." said Sheena confused.

"I am not sure." replied Pear, heavyhearted.

Pearl took a moment.

"His mother passed away." said Pearl.

"I'm so sorry." replied Sheena sincerely.

"Thank you. She asked us to raise Steven and we are." said Pearl.

"Where you close?" asked Sheena.

"She was everything to me." answered Pearl.

"You loved her." noted Sheena.

"She cared about me a lot, but someone else one her heart." explained Pearl.

"Steven's father." guessed Sheena.

Pearl nodded her head in affirmation.

"Yes. I had a rocky relationship with Greg - that's his name - for while, but we've improved." said Pearl.

"I think she'd be proud of you. You've done a damn good job raising Steven." said Sheena.

"If that was true, Steven wouldn't be in the situation." said Pearl guiltily.

"What happened?" asked Sheena.

"It's a long story." answered Pearl.

"Give me the abridged version." replied Sheena.

"Our home planet learned we still exist and attacked us. We fought a brutal battle and its taken a toll on Steven." said Pearl.

"Okay." said Pearl, not believing this.

"Sheena, remember how I told you I was an intergalactic fugitive who fought for Earth's independence thousands of years ago?" asked Pearl.

"Yeah." answered Sheena.

"That was not a joke. I meant every word of it." replied Pearl.

Sheena was clearly surprised by this.

"You can understand if I am skeptical." said Sheena.

Pearl thought for a moment. She then reached up and pulled her spear out of her gem.

"Does this help?" asked Pearl.

Sheena was left speechless. Pearl then returned her spear to her gem.

"I'm dating a six thousand year old alien." said Sheena freaked out.

"I understand if you don't want to see me again." said Pearl softly.

"Of course I want to. I still love you...I just need time to wrap my head around this." said Sheena.

"I understand." sighed Pearl.

Pearl rubbed her face.

"You want to know what I think?" asked Sheena.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"I think you should go home." said Sheena.

"I see." said Pearl sadly.

"Whoa! I did not mean it like that!" cried Sheena.

"Huh?" asked Pearl confused.

"I meant go and be there for him." said Sheena.

"Thank you." replied Pearl.

 

The two lovers kissed then departed. They rod back on Sheena's motorcycle and returned to the temple. Sheena dropped Pearl off and they left. Pearl waved and watched Sheena leave. It was only once Sheena was gone that Pearl went inside. Pearl found nobody else except for her and Steven. Pearl walked up the steps looking at the picture of Rose Quartz as she did. Pearl then knelt down next to Steven.

"Hello Steven." said Pearl softly.

Steven did not answer.

"I understand you're not in a good place right." continued Pearl.

Steven remained silent.

"Humans are not made for battle. The experience of war is difficult for anyone." said Pearl.

Steven stayed silent again.

Pearl let out a sigh.

"I don't need you to reply." said Pearl.

Steven remained silent.

"I will be here if you ever need to talk." said Pearl.

Pearl got up and began heading down the stairs.

"Thank you Pearl." said Steven.

Pearl stopped for a moment and stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things here. I loved it when Pearl is motherly and her relationship with Steven. Next time, we return to Mayor Dewey and Steven. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we return to Mayor Dewey, get a bit more of the battle and return to Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twelve of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was another beautiful day in Beach City. Rebuilding continued and Beach City was over seventy-five percent repaired. Mayor Dewey was held up in his office. He was writing what he firmly believed was the most important speech of his entire political career. He struggled writing it when his son came in.

"Hi dad." said Buck Dewey,

Mayor Dewey quickly tried to cover up his speech.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mayor Dewey nervously.

"You haven't been home lately." answered Buck.

Mayor Dewey let out a depressed sigh.

"I'm sorry son." replied Mayor Dewey.

Buck saw the paper under his arm.

"What's that?" asked Buck Dewey.

"Noting." answered Mayor Dewey.

Buck faked to his left then moved right and snatched the paper.

"Wait!" cried Mayor Dewey.

Buck Dewey read the letter.

To the honorable residents of Beach City,

It was nearly two centuries ago when my ancestor William Dewey founded Beach City with his trusty aide Buddy Buddwick. Ever since that fateful day, the Dewey family have proudly guided Beach City through the years.

Since I have come to office, our city has faced many crises which I have led us through. Whether it was the lose of the ocean, blackout, weird creatures arriving or an evacuation due to a large hand appearing in the sky. I stood tall and took the lead in these times of great uncertainty in our city.

However, our city was forced to evacuate for a second time and in this case our beloved city suffered. Beach City was severely damaged and I was unable to do a thing. For the first time, I failed Beach City and it is not acceptable. Beach City deserves better.

Because of this disastrous failure, I have decided to resign as the Mayor. Beach City deserves a Mayor who can protect it the face of danger. I...

The letter trailed off there ending.

"Dad." said Buck.

Mayor Dewey remained silent.

"Dad, answer me." demanded Buck.

Mayor Dewey let out a defeated sigh.

"It's exactly what it looks like." shrugged Mayor Dewey.

"Why?" asked Buck Dewey.

"I failed Beach City." answered Mayor Dewey.

"It was out of your hands." said Buck.

Mayor Dewey shook his head sadly.

"I am supposed to be the leader. I am supposed to defend this city which my ancestor formed." said Mayor Dewey.

"So you're going to abandon it." said Buck, disappointed.

"It deserves better." replied Mayor Dewey.

Buck let out a sigh.

"Dad, you can't do this." said Buck.

"Son..." began Mayor Dewey.

"No!" snapped Buck passionately.

Mayor Dewey was incredibly surprised by this.

"Dad, this city needs you. You cannot just give up." said Buck with passion.

Mayor Dewey was silent.

"Beach City needs you." said Buck.

"They need some one else." said Mayor Dewey.

Buck shook his head.

"Dad, I know you're better than this." said Buck.

Mayor Dewey stayed silent.

"Just think about William Dewey." began Buck.

Mayor Dewey thought.

"And think about the people of Beach City." concluded Buck.

Buck left leaving Mayor Dewey with his thought.

 

The fight continued on the beach. Pearl had squared off with the Jasper commanding the Homeworld forces. As a result of this, Stevonnie was left alone to fight the Onyx soldiers. Luckily, Lion was helping them. Together, they faced the attack after attack after attack by the Onyx soldiers. Luckily, they where managing to hold them off.

"Pearl!" cried Stevonnie.

"I'm fine! Don't lose focus!" cried Pearl.

Stevonnie saw an Onyx attacking blocked it with their shield.

"We won't let her down!" declared Stevonnie.

Stevonnie destroyed the physical form the Onyx. Stevonnie bubbled its gem and sent it to the Burning Room.

"Let's surround it." whispered an Onyx.

The Onyx fanned out and began to surround Stevonnie.

"We cannot let the surround us." mused Stevonnie via Connie.

Stevonnie quickly backed up pressing their butt against the beach wall.

"Arg." growled an Onyx.

"Come on." said Stevonnie.

Several Onyx attacked, but Stevonnie blocked one with its shield. Stevonnie noted one of them was wide open.

"There's an opening." noted Stevonnie.

Stevonnie thrust forward destroying the physical form of the the Onyx.

"Ahh!" cried another Onyx.

Stevonnie pushed her shield forward pushing the Onyx backwards. Stevonnie then destroyed their physical forms.

"Gotta bubble these." mused Stevonnie.

Stevonnie bubbled the gems and sent them to the Burning Room. As they finished, Stevonnie noticed a shadow over them.

"Crap!" cried Stevonnie.

The Onyx that snuck up on Stevonnie attacked, but Stevonnie blocked it with their shield. The Onyx then encircled Stevonnie. Stevonnie was worried, but got an idea.

"Here goes nothing." said Stevonnie.

Stevonnie let the Onyx get close, then got the balls of their feet and swung around like a top. Their sword cut through the Onyx desroying their physical form. Stevonnie then bubbled their gems and sent them to the Burning Room. Stevonnie sighed once they where finished slightly dizzy.

"Dammit!" snapped the Jasper.

 

Greg tried to keep his mind busy, but was simply unable to do so. The fact that there was not much work did not help matters. Greg tried to find ever method possible for thinking about something else. However, this proved to be impossible. Greg closed up and headed to the temple. He walked, went up the stairs and sat down next to his son.

"Hey Stu-ball." said Greg.

Steven stayed silent.

"How are you doing?" asked Greg.

Steven was still silent.

"You wanna go out?" asked Greg.

Steven continued to remain silent.

"Oh." groaned Greg.

The warp activated and Pearl walked out. She noticed Greg and stayed back.

"Oh." sighed Pearl.

Greg sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Stu-ball, I'm really worried about you." said Greg.

Steven actually mumble something.

"What did you say?" asked Greg hopeful.

"I said I am fine." answered Steven, clearly not.

"Don't lie to me Steven." replied Greg worried.

"There's nothing to worry about." said Steven.

"You're not acting like yourself." noted Greg.

Steven merely scoffed at this.

"You're normally so happy and optimistic." continued Greg.

"That was the Old Steven." stated Steven.

"What do you mean?" asked Greg confused.

"The Old Steven was a foolish child who believed in fairy tale endings. I am not that Steven anymore." answered Steven.

"Stu-ball." said Greg heartbroken.

Pearl winced at this statement by Steven.

"I need to get involved." thought Pearl

Pearl walked out.

"Oh hello Greg." said Pearl.

"Oh hey. I just got her." replied Greg.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Um Greg, can you help me." requested Pearl.

"Why?" asked Greg uncertain.

"I need your help." answered Pearl.

Greg relented and walked to Pearl. They ducked behind the wall.

"Greg, Steven is in rough shape." stated Pearl.

"That is why I wanted to talk to him." said Greg.

"He doesn't respond." sighed Pearl.

"What do we do?" asked Greg concerned.

Pearls hook her head.

"There isn't much we can do." answered Pearl.

Greg rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah man." said Greg, worried.

"Greg, I know you are worried. We are all." said Pearl.

"I never would have thought this happened to Steven." confessed Greg.

"He has fought many times and while it has troubled him, I never though it would come to this." stated Pearl with a heavy heart.

A minute passed with neither saying a word.

"I guess I should get going." said Greg.

"We'll let you know if anything comes up." replied Pearl.

"Thanks." replied Greg.

Greg turned and bean walking away. However, he stopped before reaching the door.

"I love you Steven." said Greg.

"I love you too dad." replied Steven.

 

Connie went through her day at school. She went home and did her homework as fast as she could. Connie's teachers noted she was distracted and it was hurting her studies. Normally, her parents would be very stern with this. However, they understood it given the circumstances. Connie finished her homework and headed to Beach City. She arrived at Steven's home and went inside. She headed up the stairs and sat next to Steven.

"Hello Steven." said Connie softly.

Steven did not answer.

"Come on." said Connie.

"Go away." replied Steven upset.

Connie let out a sigh.

"I am not leaving you." stated Connie.

"You should." said Steven.

"I would never do that!" declared Connie.

"Leave." stated Steven.

Connie was taken a back by this.

"I don't want to see you again." said Steven.

"We all went over this after your first battle with Jasper.

"I was foolish to retract that." huffed Steven.

"What are you talking about?" asked Connie, confused.

"Connie, I never want to see you again. Go and never come back." answered Steven.

"Steven Quartz Universe!" cried Connie.

Steven sat up surprised by this.

"Don't push me away!" exclaimed Connie.

"If you love someone, keep them at a distance." replied Steven flatly.

Connie balled her fists and slapped Steven. A minute of silence followed.

"I am sorry it had to come to that." said Connie.

Steven was stunned.

"I never want to leave you. I will never leave you." said Connie.

Steven rubbed his cheek.

"I..." stammered Steven surprised.

Connie grabbed Steven and kissed him. It lasted a minute before Connie broke.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! It was just in the heat of the moment!" cried Connie.

"I love you." said Steven.

Connie was stunned by this revelation.

"I love you too." said Connie.

Another minute of awkward silence followed.

"So...now what?" asked Steven.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend." answered Connie.

"Cool." replied Steven.

Both laughed.

"You seem to do be doing better." noted Connie.

Steven took a moment.

"I do." answered Steven.

The kissed again not noticing they where being watched.

"Rose, you would be so happy." said Pearl with glee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter here. Steven is slowly coming around, but has a major demon to face. Next time, we return to Lars and Sadie plus Lapis and Peridot as we start wrapping things up. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we return to Lapis and Lars then Peridot and Amethyst. Like I said, I will be wrapping up storylines here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The rebuilding of Beach City continued onward. Lars had offered all of his help to Sour Cream to hang out with him - and to avoid Sadie. The pier was almost finished with Lars and Sour Cream working there. They just finished rebuilding another pier and took a momentary break.

"There we go!" declared Lars.

"Nice. The docks are almost totally repaired." noted Sour Cream.

"Thanks to us." boasted Lars.

"Thanks for the help."said Sour Cream.

Lars felt himself swell up with pride a bit.

"It's was nothing." said Lars.

Lars did his best to stay cool, but he was thrilled inside.

"Yes! Sour Cream thanked me!" cried Lars internally.

Lars then cleared his throat.

"So, is your stepfather out at sea?" asked Lars.

"Yeah. He'll be back tomorrow." answered Sour Cream.

"Is must be tough having your dad gone so often." mused Lars.

Lars quickly shook his head afraid he messed up.

"I've gotten used to it. Onion has a tougher time." said Sour Cream.

"He doesn't show it." replied Lars.

"No, but I know my little brother. He gets lonely a lot." said Sour Cream.

"Aren't there any other kids around?" asked Lars.

Lars couldn't believe he felt bad for Onion.

"They visit during the Summer. Luckily, he has Steven." answered Sour Cream grateful.

"That's good." said Lars, feeling better.

"How are things with you and Sadie?" asked Sour Cream.

Lars winced at this.

"They haven't changed." answered Lars honestly.

"Have you talked to her?" asked Sour Cream.

"No. It's...too awkward." answered Lars.

"Do you want to see her again?" asked Sour Cream.

"Yes." answered Lars.

"I know I sad it might take time." noted Sour Cream.

"But..." said Lars, knowing there was more coming.

"I think you should talk to her." said Sour Cream.

Lars let out a sigh.

"I can't!" declared Lars.

"Why not?" asked Sour Cream.

"I can't!" answered Lars.

Sour Cream thought for a moment.

"Lars, how do you feel about Sadie?" asked Sour Cream.

"She's cool." answered Lars, trying to stay cool.

"Now is not the time to put on a show. I need your honest feelings." replied Sour Cream.

"She's smart, a hard worker, loyal..." began Lars, "cute..."

Lars froze as he realized the words that came out of his mouth.

"I think you like her too." said Sour Cream.

Lars rubbed his face.

"Oh My God." said Lars.

"Lars, go to her." said Sour Cream.

Lars stood up, having made up his mind.

"Thanks." said Lars.

"No problem." said Sour Cream.

Lars turned and took off.

"I'm coming Sadie." thought Lars.

"Go get her." said Sour Cream.

 

Lars took off and made his way through Beach City. He soon arrived at the Big Donut, but felt butterflies build up in his stomach as soon as he arrived. Lars gulped and slowly walker up to the door. She could see Sadie behind the counter through the glass. Lars opened the door with the bell signaling somebody entered. Sadie turned around, but became displeased when she saw who it was. Lars walked to the counter and decided to start the conversation.

"Sadie, we need to talk." said Lars.

"We have nothing to talk about." huffed Sadie.

Sadie turned around.

"Of course we do." replied Lars.

"Sadie." said Lars.

Sadie continued to ignore him.

"You can hear me." said Lars annoyed.

Sadie still continue to ignore him.

"Dammit Sadie! Face me!" cried Lars.

Sadie turned around surprised.

"We...need to talk." restated Lars.

"Fine." replied Sadie, surprised.

Thirty seconds passed with neither talking.

"I..." said both at once.

Lars and Sadie stopped immediately.

"Go ahead." said Lars.

"No. You go first." said Sadie.

"About what you said..." began Lars.

"Said what?" asked Sadie.

"You know...that you...love me." answered Lars.

Sadie flinched a bit.

"I, remember that." said Sadie.

"Did...did you mean it?" asked Lars.

"Yes." answered Sadie.

Lars was left lost for words.

"Please...say something." requested Sadie anxious.

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Lars.

"Since that time we played video games together and I was your player two." answered Sadie.

"Oh yeah. I bought you oyster crackers...cause you like them so much." replied Lars.

"Yeah. That was...so nice." said Sadie, getting emotional.

"Are you okay?" asked Lars.

"Yeah." answered Sadie, rubbing her eyes.

Lars grabbed a napkin and gave it to Sadie.

"Use this." said Lars.

Sadie took tissue and cleared her eyes.

"Thanks." said Sadie.

"Sadie, why did you yell at me?" asked Lars.

"I was frustrate and had a lot of emotions." answered Sadie.

"Is it because of the time I faked an injury?" asked Lars guilty.

"That might have been part of it" answered Sadie.

"I am sorry for that...again." sighed Lars.

"No. I don't want you to feel bad." replied Sadie.

"But, you have every right to be!" exclaimed Lars.

"Why?" asked Sadie.

"Because I suck." answered Lars.

Lars stomped his foot on the ground.

"All I do is shirk off and make you do everything!" cried Lars.

"Yeah." agreed Sadie, trying not to hurt Lars.

Lars slammed his fist on the counter.

"You deserve better." said Lars.

Sadie gasped in horror at this.

"I'm sorry." said Lars.

"You're an idiot." said Sadie softly.

"Yeah." agreed Lars deflated.

"Do you know why I said that?" asked Sadie.

"Because I suck." answered Lars.

"No." answered Sadie.

"Then why?" asked Lars.

"Because you're beating yourself up." answered Sadie.

Lars was clearly perplexed at this.

"I love you." said Sadie.

"Sadie-" began Lars.

"No! Listen to me!" snapped Sadie.

Lars flinched in surprise.

"Yes you have flaws, but so does everyone!" cried Sadie.

Lars remained silent.

"I'm chubby! But I don't let it get me down! I'm fine with it!" exclaimed Sadie.

"I don't care if you're chubby." said Lars.

"Why?" asked Sadie.

"Because I like you." answered Lars.

"I can look past your flaws because I like you." said Sadie.

"Do you really love me?" asked Lars.

"Yes." answered Sadie.

"I...love you." said Lars, as the revelation hit.

"Lars." said Sadie, getting emotional.

The two kissed.

"So, we're dating now." said Lars.

"Yeah." said Sadie.

 

The sun began setting on the Eastern Seaboard painting the sky in a beautiful orange color. Lapis Lazuli sat on the pickup truck jammed into the side of the barn. The television was off and Lapis was watching the sky. Being up in the pickup, she did not see Peridot walk out of the barn and stop below her.

"Hey Lapis! A little help!" called Peridot.

Lapis flew down, picked Peridot up and returned to the truck.

"Thanks." said Peridot.

"No problem." replied Lapis.

"It's beautiful out." noted Peridot.

"Yeah." agreed Lapis.

Peridot gulped and let out a sigh.

"Lapis...can we talk?" asked Peridot.

"Sure." answered Lapis.

"I've been feeling down lately." confessed Peridot.

"I noticed." mused Lapis.

"Lapis, am I a good team member?" asked Peridot.

Lapis was confused by this.

"Um sure." answered Lapis.

"Don't lie." said Peridot firmly.

"You are." repeated Lapis.

"I can barely do anything. I coward when when Steven and Amethyst - as well as Smoky Quartz - fought Jasper. Then I was the first one on our side to be taken out during the battle." explained Peridot.

"You've got your metal power." stated Lapis.

"That didn't do much in the battle." shrugged Peridot.

"You destroyed the physical form of a few enemies." note Lapis.

"Then my physical form was destroyed." sighed Peridot.

"You weren't the only one." countered Lapis.

"But I was the first." answered Peridot.

"Why does that matter?" asked Lapis frustrated.

"Because I was the first one knocked out of the battle." answered Peridot.

Lapis let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Peridot, you have to stop beating up on yourself." said Lapis.

Peridot tried to speak, but Lapis cut her off.

"It's the same as Amethyst." noted Lapis.

"Yeah..." muttered Peridot.

"I love you Peridot." said Lapis.

"I love you too." replied Peridot.

"I will always be here for you and I will never abandon you." said Lapis.

"Thank you." replied Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. From here on out, chapter will be every other week instead of every week. Also, the Lars and Sadie storyline is over. Next time, we return to Mr. Smiley and Amethyst. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we return to Mr. Smiley and Amethyst (plus Peridot and Lapis) wrapping up their storylines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a beautiful day in Beach City. Rebuilding continued and Jamie was on his daily mail route. He reached Funland and noted that is was almost fully repaired. Looking around, he found Mr. Smiley who was overseeing the repair of the teacup ride.

"Hey Mr. Smiley." said Jamie.

"Hello Jamie." replied Mr. Smiley.

Smiley motioned he would be right back and led Jamie a few feet away.

"Things are looking good." noted Jamie.

"Yeah." replied Mr. Smiley unsure.

Smiley rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, any mail for me?" asked Mr. Smiley.

"I think so." answered Jamie.

Jamie ruffled through his bag.

"Here we go." said Jamie.

Jamie handed a few letters to Mr. Smiley.

"Bill...bill...bill..." mumbled Mr. Smiley.

Jamie tried to keep a strait face as to hide his worry.

"It looks like whoever will take over is going inherit a damn good..." began Jamie.

"I don't know." said Mr. Smiley.

"What do you mean?" asked Jamie.

"I...might not go." answered Mr. Smiley.

"Why?" asked Jamie.

"I thought about what you said and it resonated." answered Mr. Smiley conflicted.

"I see." replied Jamie.

Mr. Smiley let out a chuckle.

"Man, my own life is screwed up!" laughed Mr. Smiley with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, it's okay." said Jamie concerned.

"I don't mean to make your worried." said Mr. Smiley.

"No. Don't feel guilty." said Jamie.

Jamie let out a sigh.

"I don't want to force you to make such a major decision..." said Jamie.

"You're a really caring guy." mused Mr. Smiley.

"Thanks." replied Jamie.

"I actually wrote Frowney about this." mused Mr. Smiley.

"What did he say?" asked Jamie.

"Haven't heard back." answered Mr. Smiley.

"Maybe tomorrow." shrugged Jamie.

"Maybe." sad Mr. Smiley, upset.

"Are you okay" asked Jamie.

"I'll be fine." answered Mr. Smiley.

Mr Smiley looked around.

"You know, I wasn't sure if Funland would ever bounce back like this." said Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley looked back at this mail and noticed an envelope he missed before.

"Let's see what this is." said Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley pulled out the envelope and his eyes shot open.

"It's from Quinton." noted Mr. Smiley.

"is that Frowny?" asked Jamie.

Mr. Smiley shook his head.

"Yeah." answered Mr. Smiley stunned.

A moment of silence followed.

"Are...you going to read it?" asked Jamie.

Mr. Smiley shook his head.

"Yes." answered Mr. Smiley firmly.

Mr. Smiley opened the letter and sighed.

"Here I go." said Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley cleared his throat and began reading.

Dear Harold,

I am glad to hear from you again. I read your letter and took some time to come up with an answer.

First, I want to say that I am saddened to hear of the damage to Beach City which did look beautiful when I visited and met you along with that strange little boy. However, I am glad you are alright.

Concerning your desire to moved to the United Kingdom - I can help you. That is I can help you if you do indeed move here across the Pond from the States.

I am could help you find a loft or we could be roommates if you so desire like we did back in the old days. We could reform our team like you proposed and tour the UK.

You mentioned this Jamie fellow has asked you not to move and you want my opinion. This was tricky for me, but I have indeed come up with a response to this.

Harold, I think you should stay.

I would love for you to come here and reform our duo. Also, I do understand that starting over after such a massive event can indeed be a good thing sometimes.

However, I am afraid you might be running away from your problem. This is exactly what I fear you are trying to do by wanting to move to the United Kingdom.

Harold, we have been friends for along time and I only want the best for you. It is because of this, I believe you should stay and confront the situation at hand.

If you do decided to move to the United Kingdom anyway, I will welcome you and we can reform our comedy duo as you proposed. However, I do think it is in our best interest to stay.

I wish you only the best and hope you come to whatever conclusion you desire - as I cannot change force you to change your mind. I only wish you think about what I said.

Sincerely,

Quinton

"Oh boy." sighed Mr. Smiley.

Mr. Smiley took a minute to process the letter.

"I never looked at it as running away." confessed Mr. Smiley.

"What will you do?" asked Jamie.

Mr. Smiley thought for a minute.

"I'll stay." answered Mr. Smiley.

"Okay." replied Jamie.

Jamie turned to return to his route.

"Thank you Jamie." said Mr. Smiley.

 

It was a quiet day at the barn. Peridot and Lapis where attempting to return to a normal life following the recent battle. Peridot still struggled and Lapis was still trying to help her. The two where in the barn just trying to relax and stay quiet. Pumpkin suddenly got excited which caused them to rise. They saw Amethyst walk up to the barn and pet Pumpkin.

"Hey guys." said Amethyst.

"Hello." replied Peridot.

"Hi." said Lapis.

Amethyst walked over and sat by the two.

"So, how are you guys doing?" asked Amethyst.

Pumpkin jumped into Amethyst's lap.

"Fine." answered Peridot.

Lapis gave Peridot a glance then decided to correct her.

"Peridot is struggling a bit." stated Lapis.

"Because of the battle." guessed Amethyst.

"Yup." confirmed Peridot.

"I feel ya P-dot." sighed Amethyst.

"Did...you talk to your human friend?" asked Lapis.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst.

"How...did it go?" asked Peridot, a bit nervous.

"Vidalia gave me some good advice." answered Amethyst.

"Well." replied Peridot.

"What?" asked Amethyst confused.

"Tell us what she said." answered Lapis.

Amethyst let out a laugh.

"Sorry. I should of figured that." stated Amethyst.

Amethyst petted Pumpkin.

"She told me that if tried my best there is no reason to feel bad about being beaten." said Amethyst.

"What do you think of that, Peridot?" asked Lapis.

"It is logical." answered Peridot.

"It makes a lot of sense to me." shrugged Amethyst.

"Like she said Peridot, you tried your best." said Lapis.

"I was still the first defeated!" cried Peridot.

"I got my ass kicked." noted Amethyst.

"You can shapeshift and have whips. All I have is my stupid metal power." said Peridot.

"That is not stupid. I think it's cool." shrugged Amethyst.

Hearing this from Amethyst made her feel better.

Amethyst thought for a moment.

"Look Peridot, you're the one who beat Jasper." said Amethyst.

"After you, Steven and Smoky Quartz weakened her." replied Peridot sadly.

Amethyst let out a laugh at this.

"She was still strong as ever. Yeah we got the best of her, but she could still kick out asses." laughed Amethyst.

"She was corrupted as well." added Lapis.

Amethyst sighed and gave Lapis a confirming nod.

"Jasper was ready to attack Steven." continued Amethyst.

"He was trying to help her." said Peridot.

"Do you remember why she did not?" asked Amethyst.

The realization hit Peridot like a ton of bricks.

"Because I destroyed her physical form." answered Peridot

"Exactly! He would have been screwed if it hadn't been for you!" declared Amethyst.

Amethyst coughed into her first.

"And...I probably could have beaten her alone." added Amethyst.

"We're a team Peridot. We all stick together and help each other." said Amethyst.

"That's what makes us different from Homeworld. added Lapis.

Pumpkin barked and happily jumped into Peridot's lap.

"Do you feel better?" asked Lapis hopeful.

"Yes." answered Peridot, with a smile.

"So do I." added Amethyst.

 

At the temple, things where truly starting to return to their routine. Garnet was getting back to her usual self, but was still a bit more reclusive than usual. Pearl kept in touch with Sheena, but tried to stay at the Temple as much as possible. This wasn't unusual for Pearl, but the reason was different. Pearl talked to Steven multiple times and got some response. A frequent fixture, Connie once more came over to see Steven.

"Hello Connie." said Pearl.

Pearl looked down and noticed something was gone.

"Ah, you're finally out of our cast." noted Pearl happily.

"Yeah. My arm is finally fully healed." said Connie.

"Steven, dd you hear that?" asked earl.

"That's nice." answered Steven flatly.

The joy in the room was instantly sucked out.

"I'll let you two be." said Pearl.

Pearl turned and walked off, but hid behind the wall. Connie knew this and was fine with it.

"Here we go." thought Connie.

Connie walked up the stairs and sat next to Steven.

"How are you doing?" asked Connie.

"Fine." answered Steven flatly.

"You don't sound fine." replied Connie.

"I'm fine!" snapped Steven.

Connie was taken a back, but wasn't going to let this shake her.

"Anything interesting happen?" asked Connie.

"Amethyst sends a lot of time with Peridot and Lapis." answered Steven.

"I know that. I meant anything new." said Connie.

"Don't know." shrugged Steven.

"Do you get up?" asked Connie.

"No." answered Steven.

Connie thought for a moment.

"That isn't good." noted Connie.

"I don't care." replied Steven.

Connie quickly preformed the relaxation technique Garnet taught them.

"Steven, what is wrong?" asked Connie.

"You know what happened." answered Steven.

Connie took a moment upon hearing this.

"It was the worst thing that has ever happened!" declared Steven.

Connie took a moment.

"Maybe, you should." proposed Connie.

"No. I never will." answered Steven.

Connie opened her mouth to speak, but Steven cut her off.

"Connie, just think you should go." said Steven.

Connie gt up, went down the stairs and walked toward Pearl was.

"I'm going to leave." said Connie.

Connie turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" called Pearl.

Connie stopped where she was.

"What...happened?" asked Pearl.

"Steven should tell you." answered Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, we focus on the Pizza family and Garnet. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we wrap of the Pizza's and Garnet's plots then return to the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifteen of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a nice, sunny day in Beach City. Rebuilding was nearly finished and getting closer by the day. At Fish Stew Pizza, the Pizza family gathered inside sitting at chairs. Kofi stood in front of the counter.

"Are you ready for the grand re-opening of Fish Stew Pizza?" asked Kofi.

"Yeah!" answered he three women enthusiastically.

"Now we must work hard than ever before to make up for the money we had to borrow to rebuild!" declared Kofi.

Jenny audible groaned at her father's declaration.

"I will not be in debt to anyone." stated Kofi.

"It's not like this is the mob." huffed Jenny.

"Such laziness!" cried Kofi.

"Excuse me for wanting to have a life." replied Jenny annoyed.

"Stay calm." said Nanefua.

Jenny and Kofi both took a moment to sigh.

"You're right Gunga." said Jenny.

"Yes mother." said Kofi.

"We worked hard to rebuild together." noted Kiki.

"Exactly. We worked together as a family and that is how we will stay." said Nanefua.

"In Ashanti culture, the father provides the ɔkra or soul." stated Koki.

"That's cool." said Kiki.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I failed in that regard." said Kofi.

"Why do you say that?" asked Jenny.

"You have become Americanized." answered Kofi.

"You fear they are losing their roots." mused Naneufa.

"Indeed." confirmed Kofi.

"Is that why you work us so hard on us?" asked Jenny.

"I don't want you to forget the value of hard work." answered Kofi.

"We haven't." said Jenny.

Jenny thought for a moment.

"Maybe I could work a little more." admitted Jenny.

Nanefua thought for a moment.

"Is there more to it?" asked Nanefua.

Kofi thought for a moment.

"Yes." answered Kofi.

"Tell us dad." requested Kiki.

"I do not want to lose you." confessed Kofi.

Jenny and Kiki shared a confused glance.

"When we are working here, we all work together. We work as a family. As you have gotten older and began to grow, I was afraid you would get move on with your lives. I don't want to lose you." explained Kofi.

Nobody spoke for a moment.

"I'm sorry dad, but that's kind of silly." stated Kiki.

"What do you mean?" asked Kofi.

"You'll never lose us." answered Kiki.

"Yeah. We might have friends and lives, but you're always be our father. We wouldn't have that any other way." added Jenny.

Kofi coughed as he tried to suppress his emotions.

"Oh Kofi, now is not the time to bottle your emotions." said Nanefua.

Kofi began to cry a bit.

"Oh dad." said Kiki.

Kiki and Nanefua hugged Kofi.

"Oh man." sighed Jenny.

Jenny walked over and hugged her father.

"Enough. We have a pizzeria to run." said Kofi.

The hug was broken and the family members took their places.

"Fish Stew Pizza s officially reopened!" declared Kofi.

 

At the temple, the mood had slightly improved. Amethyst had told the others of her talks with Peridot, Lapis and Vidalia. Pearl and Garnet where glad that Peridot, Lapis and Amethyst where feeling better now. Amethyst had begun to stay at the temple more and this was a welcome change. However, Steven's situation had not improved at all. Garnet checked on Steven to confirm this, then went to her room. As soon as she got inside, Ruby and Sapphire split up.

"Things really seem to be improving." noted Ruby.

"Yes." agreed Sapphire softly.

"How...are you feeling?" asked Ruby.

"My feelings are mixed." answered Sapphire.

"Hey, we know Pearl is mad anymore." said Ruby.

"That is such a relief." sighed Sapphire.

"That's good." stated Ruby.

Sapphire gave her an unsure glance.

"About Amethyst, Peridot ad Lapis." clarified Ruby.

"Indeed." replied Sapphire.

"Do...you still feel guilty?" asked Ruby cautiously.

"A bit." answered Sapphire.

Ruby gave a worried look.

"I am okay." said Sapphire.

"But, you're still feeling guilty." replied Ruby.

"I cannot help myself." said Sapphire.

"I want to help you!" declared Ruby.

"You already have." noted Sapphire.

"Well..yeah..." stammered Ruby blushing.

"I can never thank you enough." said Sapphire.

"It was nothing. You'd do the same for me." shrugged Ruby.

Sapphire kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"Of course." sad Sapphire.

Ruby began to sizzle a bit, before shaking her head and stopping.

"Sapphire, are you going to be okay?" asked Ruby.

Sapphire took a deep breath.

"I...think so." answered Sapphire.

The blue gem gasped suddenly.

"I'm having a vision." said Sapphire.

"What...do you see?" asked Ruby nervously.

"I see three outcomes." answered Sapphire.

"Just like before." thought Ruby.

"First, I see Steven as his old happy self." said Sapphire.

"Good. That must mean he's okay." sighed Ruby.

"Next, I see Steven walking down a road by himself." said Sapphire.

"Maybe he runs away." proposed Ruby worried.

"I believe so." said Sapphire.

"Please...tell me about the last one." requested Ruby.

"I see Steven taking his own life. He slits his throat with a knife." said Sapphire, horrified.

Ruby visible was shaken by this.

"I'm...not sure which vision will come to pass." admitted Sapphire.

"Sapphire..." began Ruby.

I'm...okay." replied Sapphire.

Ruby held Sapphire's hands.

"I'm s o fortunate to have you." said Sapphire.

Ruby smirked at this.

"Are you kidding. I'm the lucky one." said Ruby.

Both gems laughed then shared a passionate kiss.

"Ruby, I'm feeling better now." said Sapphire.

The two gems embraced and fused to form Garnet.

"The answer...is love." stated Garnet.

 

The battle was still raging on. Lapis was handling the Homeworld Amethyst soldiers while Garnet was handling the Condor Agate. Pearl found herself fighting off the remaining Onyx. Finally, the Jasper faced off one-on-one with Stevonnie. Stevonnie stood their ground while the Jasper had an arrogant smirk. The Jasper let out a sinister chuckle.

"Well you little abomination, anything to say?" asked the Jasper.

"Let's go." answered Stevonnie.

The Jasper laughed at this.

"You're a brave one. It'll make ending your pitiful existence more fulfilling!" declared the Jasper.

The Jasper raised her axe and swung at at forty-five degree angle, but Stevonnie use their shield to block it.

"I'm getting warmed up." said the Jasper.

The Jasper swung her axe again, but Stevonnie again blocked it with their shield.

"So am I!" proclaimed Stevonnie.

Stevonnie thrust forward with their sword causing the Jasper to back up.

"Why you..." grumbled the Jasper.

Stevonnie thrust again, but as blocked by the Jasper's axe.

"Heh heh heh." chuckled the Jasper.

The Jasper raised her axe and swung down. Stevonnie blocked it with their shield, but their feet sank into the sand from the force.

"Uh oh." said Stevonnie.

The Jasper drive her knee forward toward the stomach of Stevonnie.

"My gem." gasped Stevonnie.

Stevonnie quickly turned and took the Jasper's knee into their left kidney.

"Ahh!" hacked Stevonnie hurting.

The Jasper kicked Stevonnie sending them crashing to the ground.

"This is too easy." stated the Jasper.

Stevonne shook their head. Stevonnie still had their shield, but not their sword.

"Where's the sword?!" asked Stevonnie worried.

Stevonnie looked over and saw the sword lying a few feet away.

"Yes!" cried Stevonnie.

"No you don't." replied the Jasper.

The Jasper swung her sword straight down, but Stevonnie rolled out of the way.

"You're not getting away that easy!" declared the Jasper.

The Jasper raised her axe above her head.

"Do a barrel roll!" cried Stevonnie.

The Jasper swung down with her axe, but Stevonnie rolled away and kept rolling.

"Get back her!" cried the Jasper.

Stevonnie kept rolling until bumping into their sword. Stevonnie grabbed the sword and got up.

"Great job!" called Pearl.

Stevonnie replied with a thumbs up, but quickly had to duck a swing from the Jasper's axe.

"You've got to do better than that." said Stevonnie.

The Jasper got angry.

"Connie said people don't think well when angry. It looks like she was right." muttered Stevonnie.

The Jasper swung wildly several times.

"I'll shatter you!" cried the Jasper.

Stevonnie jumped back and back to avoid the swings.

"Count touch me!" called Stevonne.

Stevonnie suddenly bumped into the beach wall. The Jasper calmed down and laughed.

"Well freak, you've got nowhere to run." chuckled the Jasper.

The jasper swung her axe, but Stevonnie ducked and ran behind the Jasper.

"Yes!" cried Stevonnie.

Stevonnie turned around, but got a back kick to the chin that sent them crashing to the beach.

"Stevonnie!" cried Pearl.

The Jasper laughed as she marched toward the fusion.

"It's over." stated the Jasper.

The Jasper raised her axe over her head and swung down, but was blocked.

"Oh no you don't." said Pearl.

Pearl had jumped in front of Stevonnie and blocked the axe with her spear.

"Stevonnie, take on the Onyx. I'll deal with her." said Pearl.

 

Following their refusing, Garnet decided to check in on Steven again only to find the situation had not changed. She had a talk with Pearl then left. Garnet did tell Pearl all three of her visions. Pearl performed house chores to distract herself, but fund this was not possible. Pearl returned and took a glance at the portrait of Rose Quartz. Pearl then walked up the stairs and sat by Steven.

"Hello Steven." said Pearl.

Steven remained silent.

"Steven, are you going to acknowledge me?" asked Pearl.

Steven did not speak

"I know you talk to Connie." stated Pearl.

Steven flinched at this.

"Did something happened between you?" asked Pearl.

Steven shook to signal 'no' which Pearl knew.

"Is it about the battle?" asked Pearl.

Steven winced violently at this.

"It's okay Steven." said Pearl.

Steven curled up at this.

"Do...you want to tell me?" asked Pearl.

"No." answered Steven flatly.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"Steven..." began the gem.

"I said I don't want to talk. Leave me alone." cried Steven firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you like and we'll be wrapping up the battle soon. Next time, we wrap up the Fryman's and Pearl's story line as well as return to the battle. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the Fryman family storyline ends and we focus on Pearl and Sheena including another return to the battle nearing the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter sixteen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Beach City was nearly fully rebuilt being over ninety - five percent complete. At Fish Stew Pizza, the rebuilding was completed and he story was ready to reopen at any moment. However, this was delayed due to another problem. The Pizza family where struggling with an internal problem involving Peedee. After their meeting in his room, both Ronaldo and Mr. Fryman bot tried to stay as calm and peaceful around Peedee as possible. Now, they where downstairs getting ready to reopen Fish Stew Pizza. However, Peedee was still closed off in his bedroom.

"Are you ready?" asked Mr. Fryman.

Ronaldo slipped his laptop into his backpack.

"Yes." answered Ronaldo.

Mr. Fryman looked upstairs.

"I guess we should get going." said Mr. Fryman.

"We're just going to leave Peedee?" asked Ronaldo.

The Fryman family patriarch let out a dejected sigh.

"There really isn't much else we can do." answered the Mr. Fryman.

"But, with how bad he currently is?" asked Ronaldo concerned.

"We'll have to." answered Mr. Fryman.

Ronaldo thought for a moment.

"I can stay and make sure Peedee is okay." proposed Ronaldo.

"No way." scoffed Mr. Fryman.

"Why not?" asked Ronaldo.

"If I leave you here, you'll just spend all your time on that stupid blog." answered Mr. Fryman.

"I won't and my blog is not stupid!" cried Ronaldo.

A loud groan came from Peedee's room.

"Now you've upset your brother!" snapped Mr. Fryman.

"You're the one who insulted my blog!" exclaimed Ronaldo.

A louder groan came from Peedee's room.

"You never got me." said Ronaldo.

"How the hell can I?" asked Mr. Fryman.

"Show an actually interest." answered Mr. Fryman.

"Maybe you should try doing some work." replied Mr. Fryman.

"I do." said Ronaldo defensive.

"Every time I look over your on the blog." noted Mr. Fryman.

"If I don't then they won't know about the sneeple." said Ronaldo.

"There are no sneeple." said Mr. Fryman agitated.

Ronaldo nearly fell backwards.

"I have never been so insulted in my life." huffed Ronaldo.

Mr. Fryman rubbed his face.

"I don't know where I went wrong with you." said Mr. Fryman.

"How dare you?!" exclaimed Ronaldo.

Suddenly, Peedee's door swung open and he stormed out.

"I'm sick of it!" cried Peedee.

"What's wrong?" asked Mr. Fryman confused.

"The constant fighting!" cried Peedee.

Mr. Fryman and Ronaldo shared a guilty glance.

'Peedee..." began Mr. Fryman.

"You're going to listen to me!" exclaimed Peedee.

Mr. Fryman and Peedee winced at this.

"Even before the destruction, you where fighting all the time! It's messed me up a lot!" cried Peedee.

Mr. Fryman and Ronaldo where too ashamed to speak.

"I'm so sick of the damn fighting." said Peedee, breaking down.

Peedee fell down crying.

"Son." said Mr. Fryman.

Both Mr. Fryman and Ronaldo quickly went to Peedee's side.

"Dad..." began Ronaldo.

"Son..." began Mr. Fryman.

Both men stopped for a moment.

"I'll go first." offered Mr. Fryman.

"Sure." replied Ronaldo.

The Pizza family patriarch took a deep breath.

"Ronaldo, maybe haven't been as accepting as I should have been." began Mr. Fryman.

Mr. Fryman took a moment.

"I've never been one for technology and I maybe I should more." continued Mr. Fryman.

"What about my blog?" asked Ronaldo.

"Look, i don't understand your theories and I don't think I ever will." answered Mr. Fryman honestly.

Ronaldo huffed at this answer.

"However, just because I don't get it doesn't mean I should attack it." concluded Mr. Fryman.

"Thank you." said Ronaldo please.

Mr. Fryman gave Ronaldo a glare so he'd get the hint it was his turn.

"Oh yeah." laughed Ronaldo embarrassed.

Ronaldo cleared his throat.

"I guess I spend to much time on my blog." said Rnaldo.

Mr. Fryman raised his eyebrow at ths.

"Okay, I spend too much time on my blog." admitted Ronaldo.

Ronaldo took a moment.

"I will help out more at the store. I'll try to cut down on my blog time." said Ronaldo.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Mr. Fryman.

"Do you forgive me?" asked Ronaldo.

The father and son answered each other with an embrace.

"This is all I ever wanted." sobbed Peedee happily, as he joined in the embrace.

"I'm sorry for the way we acted little brother." said Ronaldo.

"We'll cut down on the yelling." promised Mr. Fryman.

"Thank you." said Peedee softly.

 

The sun shone brightly over Ocean Town. Sheena was returning home on her bike with Pearl holding onto her. They arrived and Sheena parked in her driveway. The two went inside with Sheena closing the front door behind them. They headed to the kitchen and sat down. Sheena had made tea and poured Pearl a cup.

"I am glad you've been coming by more." said Sheena.

"I feel the same." replied Pearl.

The gem took a sip of tea.

"Oh. This is good." said Pearl.

"I have you to thank. I'd never have tried tea if it weren't for you." said Sheena, with a shrug.

"You're tea making skills are refined." said Pearl.

"It's not that hard." said Sheena humbly.

"It's such a lost art." sighed Pearl.

Sheena giggled at this before taking a solemn tone.

"How are things?" asked Sheena.

Pearl took a sip of tea knowing this was coming.

"They'e been improving." answered Pearl.

"Beach City is almost fully rebuilt." noted Sheena.

"I have always been amazed by humanity's resilience." said Pearl.

"How are things at home?" asked Sheena.

"Amethyst, Lapis, Peridot and Garnet are all doing better now." answered Pearl.

"What about you?" asked Sheena, seriously.

Pearl took a sip of tea and sighed.

"No fully healed yet." answered Pearl.

"Tell me." requested Sheena.

"It's Steven." admitted Pearl.

"Oh yeah. You did mention he wasn't doing well." replied Sheena concerned.

"It has to do with the battle, but I wasn't there when it happened and he won't tell me." explained Pearl.

"Tell me what the last thing you remember is." requested Sheena.

"Well..." began Pearl.

The battle on Beach City raged on. Garnet and Lapis where successfully holding off the invading Homeworld soldiers. Stevonnie was battling the Onyx soldiers as well. Pearl stared down the Jasper as both of them waited for the other to make the first move. The Jasper finally got impatient.

"I'm sick of this!" cried the Jasper.

The Jasper charged forward.

"Such a foolish maneuver." chuckled Pearl.

Pearl thrust her spear forward several times which the Jasper dodged.

"Why you..." seethed the Jasper.

Pearl continued thrusting her spear forcing the Jasper to back up.

"Do you think this is a game?" asked the Jasper.

"No. I think you're on the defensive." answered Pearl.

The Jasper swung her axe vertically with all her might. Pearl ducked down to avoid having her head chopped off. The Jasper kicked Pearl sending her rolling on the ground.

"How was that?" asked the Jasper.

Pearl rubbed her chin and got back up.

"I am far from finished!" declared Pearl.

Pearl began thrusting her spear while the Jasper swung her axe. Both gems dodged the others attacks.

"You don't have a right to do this! You're a pearl!" exclaimed the Jasper.

"I'm sick of Homeworld looking down on me because I'm a Pearl!" cried Pearl.

"Is that why you joined that traitorous Quartz?" asked the Jasper.

"Rose was the first one to treat me as a person. She showed what type of gem I was didn't define me." answered Pearl.

The Jasper laughed at this.

"What a joke!" laughed the Jasper.

The Jasper swung her axe vertically once more. Pearl dropped to her knees to avoid it.

"Got you again." sneered the Jasper.

The Jasper went to kick Pearl again, but Pearl grabbed her leg.

"Not this time." replied Pearl.

Pearl tripped the Jasper who fell on her back.

"You've lost." stated Pearl.

"No I have." said the Jasper.

The Jasper kicked Pearl in the stomach allowing the Jasper to get back up.

"I am a Quartz soldier! The best Homeworld has to offer!" declared the Jasper.

Pearl clutched her stomach for a moment.

"I will not lose." said Pearl firmly.

Pearl charged forward and began trusting with her spear.

"I've never met such a spunky Pearl." admitted the Jasper.

The Jasper blocked Pearl's thrusts with her axe.

"It makes me sick." spat the Jasper disgusted.

The Jasper used her superior strength to shove Pearl backwards.

"This is it!" declared the Jasper.

The Jasper violently swung her axe horizontally violently. However, Pearl slide on her knees going between the legs of the Jasper.

"What was that?" asked Pearl, hoping up.

The Jasper angrily turned around.

"The more we fight, the more I cannot wait to shatter you." snarled the Jasper.

The Jasper raised her axe again, but Pearl knocked her down with a sweep kick.

"You damned traitor." said the Jasper angrily.

Pearl thrust her spear downward, but the Jasper blocked it and jumped up.

"The Jasper you fought before was thousands of years old. I am a newer model and I'm better." stated the Jasper.

"I don't care." replied Pearl.

"Stand perfectly still and I will shatter you quickly!" cried the Jasper.

The Jasper swung her axe vertically, but Pearl jumped up and landed on the axe.

"Not yet." replied Pearl.

Pearl raised her spear, but the Jasper flipped Pearl in the air like a spatula. Pearl went over the Jasper landed on her feet. The Jasper turned around, but Pearl knocked her axe away.

"You're disarmed." noted Pearl confident.

The Jasper clenched her fists.

"You are a Pearl! A mindless drone!" exclaimed the Jasper.

Pearl shook her head.

"It's over." said Pearl.

The Jasper clenched her fist and punched Pearl with all of her might. Pearl threw her spear up vertically to block it, but the Jasper's strength broke the spear in two. The Jasper connected with Pearl sending her crashing into the sea wall with such force Pearl's physical form was destroyed.

"Oh damn." sighed Sheena.

"I failed. I couldn't defeat the Jasper and I couldn't protect Steven or Connie." sulked earl.

"You're really taking this rough." noted Sheena.

"I promised Rose would protect Steven and I failed." said Pearl hurt.

Sheena thought for a moment.

"Pearl, you want to know what I think?" asked Sheena.

"Sure." answered Pearl.

"I know Steven is hurt, but he's a growing boy and from what I've seen he's a damn good kid. Even if you got beaten, you can't kick yourself. You are a strong per - gem - and I know you get past this." replied Sheena.

Pearl thought for a moment.

"You have a point..." mused Pearl.

"I never met her, but from hat you've said, Rose wouldn't be mad." said Sheena.

Pearl began to tear up.

"Oh Sheena. You know what to say." said Pearl.

Pearl and Sheena shared a kiss.

"Sheena, I have to go. I need to be there for Steven." said Pearl determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. The first part with he Frymans was hard because of my hatred for Ronaldo. Next time, we wrap up with Mayor Dewey then return to Steven. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we wrap up with Mayor Dewey then focus on Steven and get the big reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The sun shone brightly over Beach City. Reconstruction was nearly ninety-eight percent complete and it was a short matter of time until rebuilding was finished. In his office, Mayor Dewey was nearly done looking over paperwork when his door opened.

"Hey dad." said Buck Dewey.

Buck shut the door behind him.

"Hello son." relied Mayor Dewey, in a seemingly good mood.

"What's up?" asked Buck.

"I could ask you the same." answered Mayor Dewey.

"I wanted to see how you where." replied Buck.

The Mayor let out a soft laugh.

"I was a total wreck." admitted Mayor Dewey.

"It looks like you aren't anymore." mused Buck.

The Mayor let out a sigh.

"I'm not resigning." stated Mayor Dewey.

Buck let a smile come across his face.

"I'm glad to hear that." said Buck.

The Mayor turned and looked at the portrait of William Dewey.

"I cannot let William Dewey down." said Mayor Dewey.

Bill shook his head and faced his son again.

"Actually, that is not the real reason." confessed Mayor Dewey.

"What was?" asked Buck.

"You." answered Mayor Dewey.

"Is it because of what I said last time?" asked Buck.

"Yes." answered Mayor Dewey.

Buck removed his sunglasses.

"I just said what I thought was right." shrugged Buck.

"You kept me from making the a huge mistake I would have regretted the rest of my life." said Mayor Dewey.

"I think William would be proud." said Buck.

"Are you proud?" asked Mayor Dewey.

"Yeah." answered Buck.

"That's all I need!" declared Mayor Dewey.

"Now you're embarrassing me." said Buck.

"I am your dad." replied Mayor Dewy.

"And a great one." said Buck.

"You know what we should do?" asked Mayor Dewy.

"No." answered Buck.

"I think Beach City should hold a celebration once the rebuilding is done." said Mayor Dewey.

"Cool." said Buck.

"You're boyfriend can DJ it." continued Mayor Dewey.

"Oh yeah." replied Buck, rubbing his neck.

"It's fine. I know Sour Cream and he's a great kid." said Mayor Dewey.

"Thanks." sad Buck, relieved.

"You know. After your mother...left the picture, I wasn't sure what I was going to do." confessed Mayor Dewey.

The Mayor had a sad smile on his face.

"Honestly, only one thing kept me going." said Mayor Dewey.

"Your job." guessed Buck.

"You Buck." said Mayor Dewey.

"Dad." said Buck.

Buck had to suppress tears in his eyes.

"I need to go and tell Sour Cream." said Buck.

Buck turned and began leaving.

"What did I do to deserve such a great son?" asked Mayor Dewey.

"I had a great dad." answered Buck.

 

Across town, the Crystal Gems had gathered outside the house. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst where waiting which proved difficult. Pearl was pacing, Garnet was leaning on the railing and Amethyst was seated on the stairs. After being caught up, both Peridot and Lapis arrived and joined the waiting while Greg arrived soon after. Greg was seated in his van while Peridot and Lapis sat in the open back. Finally, Connie arrived on Lion and the others got ready.

"Everyone is here." sighed Connie in relief.

"What took you?" asked Lapis, annoyed by waiting.

"I had school." answered Connie.

"Just skip." shrugged Amethyst.

"My parents would kill me." replied Connie, shaking her head.

"I'm sure they would understand given the circumstances." said Pearl.

"Let's focus on Steven." proposed Greg.

"Right." agreed everyone else.

'What happened to Steven?" asked Peridot.

Connie clenched her fists.

"I can't tell you." said Connie.

"Why not?" asked Lapis, upset by this answer.

"Because it's personal. Steven needs to be the one who tells you." answered Connie.

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Lapis.

"Lapis, I know you're upset. We all are. However, you need to remain calm." said Garnet.

"Steven is the first one t try and be my friend. I just stand to see him like this." explained Lapis, upset.

I feel the same. I would still be serving Homeworld if Steven hadn't show me how amazing earth is." replied Peridot.

"He's such an amazing boy." said Pearl happily.

"Are we just gonna sit here or what?" asked Amethyst impatient.

"We need a plan before going in there." answered Connie.

"Why?" asked Amethyst confused.

"He's shut himself off. We need to find a way to get Steven to open up." answered Pearl.

"That makes sense." replied Amethyst.

"How?" asked Greg.

"I think the straightforward approach is best." said Garnet.

"I don't think that'll work." replied Amethyst.

"Maybe." said Garnet.

"Lapis, you and Garnet made it through the battle." noted Pearl.

"Yeah. Tell us what happened." added Peridot.

"I didn't see. it was to chaotic." replied Lapis.

"We where both in the heat of battle. It seems we both missed whatever happened." explained Garnet.

"I think we should be gentle." said Connie.

"Yeah. That is probably the best approach." agreed Greg.

"Okay." agreed earl.

Greg and the gems shared an anxious glance.

"So..." began Amethyst.

"I guess we should go in." said Peridot.

"You are worried about what Steven will say." stated Connie.

"Well whatever happened traumatized Steven." noted Greg worried.

"Yeah." said Connie softly.

"How bad was it?" asked Pearl.

"Really bad." answered Connie.

Greg and the gems winced at this.

"Hey Garnet, does your future vision show anything?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet focused to get a clear image.

"The mostly like future is Steven telling us what happened." answered Garnet.

"That's good." relied Pearl hopefully.

"Look, we need to go. If we'll never know." said Greg.

The others all nodded.

"Let's go!" declared Amethyst.

"Steven..." thought Connie concerned.

 

The gems and Greg all walked up the stairs. t was quickly decided Connie should go first and she led the others inside. Connie opened the door and walked up the stairs with the others following behind. Connie sat next to Steven while Greg sat next to her. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst sat in front of the television while Lapis and Peridot sat at the top of the stairs.

"Hi Steven." said Connie.

Steven popped his head out and saw the familiar faces around him.

"What is this?" asked Steven defensively.

"We're worried about you." answered Pearl.

"No." stated Steven.

Steven buried himself under his blanket.

"You cannot run from your problems." said Pearl.

"This totally isn't like you." added Amethyst.

Steven simply scoffed at this.

"Please Stew-ball, we really worried about you." said Greg.

There was no response.

"Now what?" asked Peridot.

Garnet grabbed the blanket and ripped it off Steven.

"Steven, we want to help." began Pearl, "Rose..."

"Rose! Rose! Rose! It's always Rose!" snapped Steven angrily.

"What are you talking about?" asked Amethyst.

"You've always compared me to mom and pressured me into being just like her. I'm not her. I'm not Rose, I'm Steven." answered Steven bitterly.

"We didn't..." stammered Pearl.

"We did not do it directly, but we put to mus pressure on Steven. He tried to lie up to his mother and that has taken its toll." realized Garnet.

The three Crystal Gems all felt guilt overwhelm them.

"Great." said Steven annoyed.

"Steven, you where there for me and I want to be here for you." said Lapis.

This seemed to resonate with Steven who finally decided to talk.

 

Stevonnie stood in shock seeing Pearl's physical form destroyed. The Onyx closed in and Stevonnie had to hold them off. Luckily, Garnet jumped in willing to take on the Onyx as well as the Condor Agate. Lapis continued to battle the Amethyst. Thanks to Garnet, Stevonnie turned and resumed their battle with the Jasper.

"Well Rose Quartz, your traitorous followers are dropping quickly." laughed the Jasper.

"Put down Pearl." demanded Stevonnie.

The Jasper looked at Pearl in her right and held it up.

"You want this?" asked the Jasper.

"Yes." answered Stevonnie.

"You'll have to get it." said the Jasper.

Stevonnie charged and swung their sword, but the Jasper blocked with her axe.

"Only one hand." realized Stevonnie stunned.

"Yup." replied the Jasper.

The Jasper kicked Stevonnie sending them backwards.

"My gem." said Stevonnie.

Stevonnie looked down and was relieved to see the Rose Quartz gem unscathed.

"Good." sighed Stevonnie relieved.

Stevonnie looked up and the Jasper rammed into them.

"Never let your guard down!" declared the Jasper.

Stevonnie got up, swung their sword and the Jasper swung her axe. Both of these collided. The Jasper hit Stevonnie with her elbow causing Stevonnie to drop their shield.

"Oops. You dropped something." said the Jasper.

The Jasper stood on the shield.

"This fight isn't over." said Stevonnie.

Stevonnie attacked with her sword putting the Jasper on the defensive.

"Keep my stance forward. Keep my body lowered. As we're moving forward, balance is the key." muttered Stevonnie.

Stevonnie couldn't help but wince thinking of Pearl.

"I'll kill you now!" exclaimed the Jasper.

The Jasper swung her axe, but Stevonnie blocked it and managed to knock the axe away with their sword.

"It is now." said Stevonnie.

Stevonnie swung their sword, but the Jasper knocked it away with her forearm.

"No!" cried Stevonnie.

The Jasper grabbed Stevonnie and delivered a headbutt powerful enough to forcibly unfuse Stevonnie. The Jasper threw Steven and Connie to the ground. Connie landed awkwardly injuring her arm upon impact.

"Connie." said Steven worried.

Steven looked down and noticed blood dripping from his forehead. His forehead was cut open on impact.

"What's wrong?" asked the Jasper.

Steven turned to see the Jasper.

"I thought you wanted to protect your comrades." said the Jasper, showing Pearl's gem.

"Give me Pearl." demanded Steven.

"No." replied the Jasper.

Steven got to his knee and placed his hand down on the handle of the sword.

"Give me Pearl." demanded Steven more forcefully.

"f you want this defect, you'll have to take it by force." sad the Jasper.

The Jasper squeezed Pearl's gem cracking it.

"Oops." laughed the Jasper with faux worry.

The Jasper squeezed harder causing Pearl's gem to crack further.

"I'm going to make you watch as I shatter your Pearl." said the Jasper.

"No!" cried Steven.

Steven jumped u and thrust his sword. It all happened in a flash and ended with a distinct breaking noise. He looked down and realized his sword had split the Jasper's gem in half. The Jasper's physical form was destroyed as her shattered gem fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Steven shattered the Jasper and that is one of the earliest things I decided to include five and a half months ago. Next time, we pick up where we left off. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we pick up where we left off last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The room was completely silent. The gems and Greg sat horrified and the revelation that happy-go-lucky had taken a life. Connie hung her head sadly.

"Stew-ball, is that true?" asked Greg.

"Yes. I killed the Jasper." answered Steven.

"Oh my stars." gasped Peridot.

Garnet clenched her fists trying not to separate while Pearl was almost comatose.

"I heard weird noise and saw the Jasper was gone but..." said Lapis trailing off.

"I was focused on fighting. I didn't see..." said Garnet.

Garnet began to glow and start to come apart.

"You've gotta keep yourself together!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Garnet held herself and managed to keep herself together.

"I can see why you didn't want to tell us." mused Lapis.

"You didn't tell them?" asked Steven surprised.

"It's something you should tell them." answered Connie.

Steven sadly chuckled for a moment.

"Thanks Connie." replied Steven softly.

"Son..." began Greg.

Greg was unsure what to say, but Pearl lunged forward and embraced Steven.

"I'm so sorry." said Pearl.

Tears began to roll down Pearl's cheeks.

"It's fine. Please, let me go." said Steven.

Pearl relented and stepped back.

"I want to rest for now. Please...let me be." requested Steven.

The gems, Greg and Connie shared and looked and relented.

"Okay Stew-ball." said Steven.

 

The group went down the stairs one by one and everyone stopped to look at Steven before doing so. Once everyone was at the bottom of the stairs, Garnet opened the door and the others slowly left. Connie was last to go and only did so with some encouragement from Pearl. Once outside, the group shared a silent look before Pearl finally spoke.

"I...never thought it could be..." said Pearl, trailing off.

"How could not not see that?!" asked Amethyst.

"Like I said, it was a chaotic situation." answered Garnet.

"Plus we had our hands full with the other soldiers." added Lapis.

"Don't get mad at them." said Connie.

"I'm not." replied Amethyst, "It's just..."

"Steven has taken a life and that is not something we can undo now." concluded Peridot solemnly.

"What did happen after the that?" asked Greg.

Steven was frozen in place. The gravity of the situation hit him hard causing the half-Gem to fall on his knees.

"I...shattered her." said Steven.

Connie ran over and grabbed Pearl's gem.

"She's badly cracked. If she reforms now she'll be corrupted." noted Connie worried.

"Just like Jasper." said Steven shaken.

Connie was hit with the memories of battling their Jasper.

"Steven, we have to heal her." said Connie.

Connie ran over and knelt down, holding Pearl's gem in front of Steven.

"You need to heal it." said Connie.

Steven took Pearl's gem and licked it. His saliva instantly healed the cracked.

"That's a relief." sighed Connie.

"Good. Now we can shatter it and you." said one of the Condor Agate.

The Onyx had managed to overwhelm Garnet freeing the Condor Agate.

"Steven we need to fuse." said Connie.

Steven remained silent as the Condor Agate closed in.

"Steven!" cried Connie desperate.

One of the Condor Agate reached out and grabbed Connie by the throat.

"Goodbye." said the Condor Agate.

Before the Condor Agate cold act, a loud noise ripped through the beach.

"Ahh!" cried the gems.

The Condor Agate all had their physical forms destroyed.

"What the?" asked Connie confused.

The answer came when Lion rushed over to their side.

"Steven, we have to bubble these gems." noted Connie.

Steven sat on his knees in silence.

"Steven!" exclaimed Connie

Sensing the urgency, Connie grabbed the Condor Agate gems and brought them to Steven.

"Here, bubble them." said Connie.

Steven silently bubbled the Condor Agate gems and sent them to the temple.

"Garnet, I have an idea!" called Lapis.

Garnet punched an Onyx in the face.

"I'm listening!" called Garnet.

"Get Steven and Connie to the boardwalk!" instructed Lapis.

Garnet jumped over the Onyx and grabbed Connie then placed Steven on Lion's back.

"Let's go." said Garnet.

Garnet, Lion, Connie and Steven got to safety.

"Here we go." said Lapis.

Lapis flew high into the air and created a powerful tidal wave just shy of tsunami strength and used it to wipe out the Homeworld soldiers.

"Bubble them!" exclaimed Lapis.

Garnet jumped back down and bubbled the Homeworld gems.

"We did it." sighed Garnet.

"At a heavy cost." noted Lapis glumly.

"Lapis, grab Peridot and I'll get Amethyst. We'll return to the temple." said Garnet.

"Right." agreed Lapis.

Lapis flew over retrieving Peridot's and Amethyst's gems. She handed Amethyst's gem to Garnet.

"Let's go. I need to check in the Burning Room." said Grnet.

"I'll try to help Steven and Connie with her injuries.

Steven looked at the destruction that befell Beach City.

"Lion, go get dad and the others. They can come home." said Steven solemnly.

"Wow." said Amethyst amazed.

"I didn't know it was something so serious." said Garnet.

"I can't believe..." began Lapis trailing off.

"Steven shattered another gem." finished Peridot.

"This has scared Steven severely." noted Connie.

"I could only image." replied Pearl.

Garnet placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Thank you Garnet, but I am okay." said Pearl.

Garnet nodded and removed her hand.

The gems looked to Greg.

"Greg, are you okay?" asked Pearl.

"You haven't said anything." added Amethyst.

Greg rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know." answered Greg.

Greg rubbed the back of his neck in contemplation.

"Shattering...is like killing for gems." stated Greg.

"Correct." confirmed Pearl hesitantly.

"Steven took a life." said Greg horrified.

"I am afraid so." said Garnet.

Greg thought for a moment.

"Then all we can do is support him." shrugged Greg.

"Right." agreed the others in unison.

 

The group decided that it was getting late and time to wrap up for the night. They said their goodbyes and all departed. The gems went inside so Peridot and Lapis could return to the barn. Greg offered to take Connie home so she wouldn't have to go alone with the sun setting. Connie agreed and Greg brought her home dropping her off. Greg left and Connie went inside where her parents where waiting.

"is everything okay?" asked Connie.

"That is what we wanted to know." answered Doug.

"Connie, we'e noticed you've been acting distant lately and we wanted to know why." explained Priyanka.

Connie sat down on the couch with her parents.

"It's Steven." began Connie.

"Does this have to do with the recent battle?" asked Doug.

"Yes." answered Connie solemnly.

"What happened?" asked Priyanka concerned.

Connie took a deep breath.

"He...shattered the leader of the invading gem." answered Connie.

Doug and Priyanka shared a confused look.

"That basically means he...killed her." explained Connie hurting.

Both Doug and Priyanka where taken aback by this.

"What happened?" asked Priyanka stunned.

"The gem beat Pearl and started cracking her gem...so Steven attacked to defend Pearl." answered Connie.

"It sounds like he didn't have a choice." noted Doug.

"Try telling that to Steven." replied Connie.

"He did seem off after the battle." mused Priyanka.

"He has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." explained Connie.

"Has he been diagnosed?" asked Priyanka surprised.

"No." answered Connie.

"I think he might want to be diagnosed first." said Doug.

Connie merely shook her head.

"I know it. He's been shaken to his very core." said Connie hurting.

The Maheshwarans comforted their daughter.

"It's so hard seeing him like this." said Connie.

"It's always hard to see loved ones hurting." said Priyanka.

"That is why we've been talking." added Doug.

Connie was surprised by this relation.

"About what?" asked Connie.

"We've being very protective of you your whole life." began Priyanka.

"I'm not too bothered about that." said Connie.

Connie winced at her choice of words.

"We know we' been too strict with you." said Doug.

"We don't want you to resent us." added Priyanka.

"I would never do that!" declared Connie.

"Connie, we've decided to ease up on your limits and give you more freedom." stated Doug.

"Really?!" asked Connie jubilant.

"Yes. You're a growing girl and we need to accept that." said Priyanka.

"Plus, you've proven yourself mature enough to be trusted." said Doug.

Priyanka nodded her head in agreement.

Connie embraced her parents.

"Thank you so much." said Connie.

Both of her parents smiled at her.

"I really need to help Steven. Heck, he is my boyfriend after all." noted Connie.

"What?!" exclaimed Connie's parents in unison.

Connie nervously chuckled.

"Yeah. He and I made it official after what recently happened." said Connie.

The Maheshwarans looked at each other.

"Well, you sure picked a good boy." mused Doug.

"We fully support you." said Priyanka.

Connie hugged her parent and went to her room.

"Steven." sighed Connie.

Connie threw herself onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I want to help you..." began Connie.

Connie rolled over and saw her The Spirit Morph Saga books along with a Dogcopter DVD.

"But I don't know how." concluded Connie.

Connie buried her face in her hands.

"I need to help you. I feel weak." sighed Connie.

Connie suddenly sat up and opened her drawer.

"You've helped me so much." noted Connie.

Connie took her glasses and lens out of the draw.

"Steven." said Connie again.

Connie reflected on everything that happened since she first met Steven.

"I will help you." vowed Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; That is where we'll end this chapter. I hoped you liked it especially the scene with Connie and her parents. Al the other stories are done, so we'll stay with Steven as the others try to help him. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the others try to help Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The news of Steven's action shook everyone greatly. The gems, Connie and Greg tried their best to comfort Steven in his time of need. However, nothing they did seemed to work. Outside the temple, the three Crystal Gems gathered for a meeting.

"We need to think of a plan to help Steven!" declared Pearl.

'We've tried. Nothing is working." noted Amethyst.

"We can't give up!" exclaimed Pearl.

"I'm not!" snapped Amethyst.

"Calm down." said Garnet.

Pearl and Amethyst took a moment to cool down.

"We will not give up on Steven." stated Garnet.

"But what more can we do?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet took a moment to think.

"I don't know." answered Garnet.

Pearl let out a nervous groan.

"Don't worry Pearl. We will think of something." said Garnet.

Pearl took a very deep breath.

"Right." said Pearl.

"Let's try to talk to him and comfort him." proposed Amethyst.

"We've tried that." sighed Pearl.

"I've got nothing else." shrugged Amethyst.

"It's our best bet." said Garnet.

Amethyst and Pearl nodded in agreement.

"I think we should try one at a time." proposed Pearl.

"Why?" asked Amethyst.

"So we don't overwhelm him." answered Pearl.

"That makes sense." agreed Amethyst.

 

The gem went inside and stopped just outside the main room. They looked at the bed where Steven was laying and all felt a ping of pain in their stomachs. They turned to face each other and negotiated who would go first. After some convincing, Pearl went first while the others hung back. Pearl walked into the room, went up stairs and sat down next to Steven.

"Hello Steven." began Pearl.

Steven remained silent.

"How are you doing?" asked Pearl.

"Crappy." answered Steven.

"I know you must be feeling terrible right now..." began Pearl.

"I took a life!" exclaimed Steven.

"I know and that is difficult for anyone. Either gem or human." said Pearl.

Steven remained silent.

"Oh." sighed Pearl.

Pearl turned to look at the portrait of Rose.

"Mom killed Pink Diamond." noted Steven.

"Well...shattered." replied Pearl.

"Same thing." spat Steven.

Pearl realized she had made an error.

"I guess so." said Pearl.

Pearl thought carefully about her next sentence.

"Steven, what happened..." began Pearl.

"Mom shattered Pink Diamond." noted Steven.

Pearl flinched at this.

"It was a difficult decision and not one made ease." stated Pearl.

"She was a murder...and so am I." said Steven.

Pearl was left speechless by this.

"Steven, look what happened cannot be undone." said Pearl.

"Now I feel better." muttered Steven.

Pearl normally would have been angered by this disrespect, but stayed calm remembering the circumstances.

"What I a trying to say is it doesn't do any good to be bogged down by regrets." stated Pearl.

"Do you have regrets?" asked Steven.

Pearl took a moment.

"Well, do you?" asked Steven.

Pearl let out a deep sigh.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"Tell me about them." requested Steven.

"You want me to be honest, right?" asked Pearl.

"Of course." answered Steven.

"I regret losing your mother to Greg." confessed Pearl.

"Oh great. The very reason I'm here." said Steven.

"You where alive back then." noted Pearl.

"And I wouldn't be if mom did love dad." stated Steven.

"I loved your mother a lot. She was everything to me. I couldn't think of losing her." explained Pearl.

Steven remained silent so Pearl continued.

"I'll admit I never wanted your father to win Rose's heart." continued Pearl.

"But, dad did win mom." replied Steven.

"Yes. I resented your father for a long time because of it." sighed Pearl.

"That's why I took you to Empire City." shrugged Steven.

"Exactly. And because of that I don't resent your father any more." said Pearl hopeful.

"Then I took her away forever." spat Steven.

Pearl gasped at this.

"Steven, I don't hold that against you." said Pearl.

A moment of silence passed by.

"Please go." said Steven.

"Steven..." began Pearl.

"Go!" exclaimed Steven.

Pearl left dejected and Garnet was next up.

"Steven, I know how difficult this must be." said Garnet.

"Have shattered another gem?" asked Steven.

"No." answered Garnet.

"Then you have no idea how difficult this is!" declared Steven.

Garnet let out a sigh.

"Steven, you know Ruby was nearly shattered by Blue Diamond." noted Garnet.

"That is the other side of the spectrum." huffed Steven.

"Maybe, the fear going through us was real." said Garnet.

"I am not afraid." said Steven bitterly.

"I am not good at this." admitted Garnet.

"No you aren't." laughed Steven bitterly.

Garnet was surprised by this.

"Steven, you are usually more respectful than this." said Garnet.

"Well I don't feel like being respectful." said Steven.

"When you told me what happened, it hit me hard." said Garnet.

Steven didn't reply to this.

"Ruby and Sapphire nearly split up." continued Garnet.

Steven let out a hum.

"I care about you so much. Hearing what you had to do was devastating." concluded Garnet.

"Do you want to know what I think?" asked Steven.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"I don't care!" spat Steven.

The Crystal Gems where taken aback by this.

"I don't want to hear more." stated Steven.

Garnet was left stunned.

"Steven..." stammered Garnet.

Garnet began to glow and suddenly split up.

"Steven! We are trying to help you!" snapped Ruby.

Sapphire stood in front of Ruby to keep her at a distance.

"Steven, please remain calm." requested Sapphire.

The half gem rolled his eyes.

"I'm sick of remaining calm!" declared Steven.

Ruby and Sapphire where left speechless.

"It's always been about Rose." spat Steven.

"Oh my stars." gasped Sapphire.

Ruby realized Sapphire had seem something with her future vision and braced herself.

"I'm sorry I was born!" declared Steven.

Ruby winced at this.

"It's like I said before: you've always told me how great mom was and wanted me to live up to her. But, I am not my mother." said Steven bitterly.

Steven let out a brief chuckle.

"At least Bismuth told me to just be me." noted Steven.

Steven thought for a minute.

"Hell, maybe she was right about the Breaking Point." mused Steven.

"You cannot mean that." replied Sapphire.

"If mo - if Rose - shattered the Diamonds they couldn't attack Earth." said Steven.

"That would be taking a life." noted Sapphire, shaking.

"Nothing I haven't done before." shrugged Steven.

"You can't just shatter another gem!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Blue Diamond wanted you shattered." stated Steven.

Ruby stepped back being reminded of this.

"Blue Diamond was going to shatter you for forming Garnet. You're the last one I expect to defend them." said Steven coldly.

"Goodbye." said Sapphire.

Sapphire grabbed Ruby by the hand and they returned to the other reforming Garnet when they arrived. Garnet slumped against the wall and Amethyst went over to Steven.

"Hey Steve." sad Amethyst.

Steven remained silent.

"Ya know, what happened out there really sucked." stated Amethyst.

Steven let out a laugh.

"No shit Sherlock." said Steven.

Amethyst clenched her fists.

"Steven, I'm trying to be nice." stated Amethyst.

"I never asked for that." replied Steven.

Amethyst took a deep breath.

"Steven, I know you're new to fighting and shattering a gem must be hard for you..." began Amethyst.

Steven laughed again.

'That's funny coming from you." stated Steven.

"What do you mean?" asked Amethyst.

"You never fought in the war. You joined after the Corrupting Light." answered Steven.

"I've fought plenty." said Amethyst.

Steven rubbed his face.

"I'm just so fucked up." said Steven.

"Yeah. I can tell." mused Amethyst.

"Remember when we wrecked the Sky Arena getting ready for Jasper?" asked Steven.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst.

"I wish I could go back and forget all of this." sighed Steven.

"You humans cannot go back in time, right?" asked Amethyst.

'Nope." answered Steven.

"Well then I don't know what to tell ya." shrugged Amethyst.

"Ever time I close my eyes, I see what happened." stated Steven.

"I felt the same after Jasper kicked my butt." said Amethyst.

"Amethyst, I want to be alone." stated Steven.

Amethyst let out a deep sigh.

"I understand." said the gem.

Amethyst got up and began walking down the stairs.

"Wait!" called Steven.

Amethyst stopped and turned her attention back to Steven.

"Thanks." said Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hope you liked it. Next time; Peridot, Lapis, Connie and Greg try to talk to Steven. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here; Peridot, Lapis, Connie and Greg talk to Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everybody, I am back with chapter two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was a new day in Beach City which was roughly ninety-nine percent repaired after the attack. Peridot, Lapis, Connie and Greg came over to the Temple to see how Steven was doing. The Crystal Gems told them what happened causing Lapis to race up the stairs with Peridot right behind her.

"Hey Steven, it's me." began Lapis.

Peridot caught up to Lapis.

"We...heard what happened." noted Peridot.

Steven laid still and remained silent.

"Um Steven, we're talking to you." said Peridot.

Lapis held her hand to her mouth and made a fart sound.

"Remember that Steven?" asked Lapis hopeful.

"I'm not in the mood." answered Steven.

"We want to help you." replied Lapis.

"Like how you helped us." said Peridot.

"Look, I appreciate what you're doing..." began Steven.

"Great!" declared Peridot.

"But, now is not the time." finished Steven annoyed.

Peridot and Lapis shared a glance.

"When I first came here, I was on a mission from Yellow Diamond and I fought you and every turn." began Peridot.

Steven nodded his head agreeing with his.

"Then I was caught and only you believed in me. You freed me and showed me how great Earth is. You're the reason I called Yellow Diamond a clod to her face." said Peridot proudly.

"Steven, I spent five thousand years in a mirror before you freed me. Then you healed my cracked gem and have always tried to help me." said Lapis.

"I remember." said Steven flatly.

"What we're trying to say is, we own you so much Steven and we want to be there for you." explained Peridot.

"Like you where there for us." added Lapis.

Steven let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Peridot.

"I don't know." answered Lapis.

"It's just so weird to be on this end of this." explained Steven.

"So, do you feel better?" asked Peridot.

Steven stopped and became somber once more.

"No." answered Steven.

"Well, we can help you." offered Lapis.

"No." said Steven.

Both Peridot and Lapis had not expected that.

"Why not?" asked Lapis.

"I don't want help." answered Steven.

"Well you clearly need it." stated Peridot.

Steven shot her an angry glance.

"Look Steven,.." began Lapis.

"Just go." said Steven.

"You where open a minute ago." said Peridot.

Steven took a deep breath.

"My mind is really screwed up." sighed Steven.

"I understand." replied Lapis.

"You do?" asked Peridot confused.

"I felt the same after Steven freed me." explained Lapis.

Peridot let out a hum.

"My mind felt jumbled. The damage to my psyche was intense." explained Lapis.

Steven nodded his head.

"How do we fix this?" asked Peridot.

"It's not an easy fix. I'm still dealing with trauma." answered Lapis.

Peridot was clearly surprised by this.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" asked Peridto hurt.

"It's easy to keep it to yourself." answered Steven.

"Exactly." confirmed Lapis.

 

Lapis and Peridot went outside and told the others about their conversation with Steven. After a minute, Greg went inside telling the others he needed to talk to his son. Greg went up the stairs and sat down next to his son.

"Hey Steven." said Greg.

"Dad..." began Steven.

"I know son. You're heaving trouble talking about your how you feel." sad Greg.

Steven let out a chuckle.

"Usually that is the least of my worries." chuckled Steven..

Hey, there's nothing wrong expressing their feelings." replied Greg.

"You've never been on to push machismo." noted Steven.

"It's never been my thing." shrugged Greg.

Greg let out a little chuckle of his own.

"Besides, you wouldn't have picked up on that." said Greg.

"Why?" asked Steven curiously.

"Because you're so much like your mom. You got her caring nature." answered Greg.

"Everyone compares me to her." stated Steven glumly.

"That's not a bad thing." countered Greg.

"How?" asked Steven.

"She was a great person to be like." answered Greg.

"She kept so many secrets." sighed Steven.

"You mom had her reasons." said Greg.

"I know." replied Steven.

Greg could tell Steven had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Look Steven, I don't know the first thing about corruption, fusions, the Diamonds, fighting or any of these things." noted Greg.

Steven raised his eyebrow.

"I'm going somewhere." said Greg reassuringly.

Steven nodded his head.

"But, I do know one thing." continued Greg.

"What's that?" asked Steven.

"That I have the greatest son ever." answered Greg.

Steven couldn't help but smile at this.

"Thanks dad.' said Steven.

"It's no problem Stew-ball." sad Greg.

A minute passed of total silence.

"I know things look glum, but they'll get better." stated Greg.

"When?" asked Steven.

"I don't known." answered Greg sadly.

Steven clearly deflated at this.

"But, you'll get through it." said Greg.

"I hope so." sighed Steven.

"I know so." said Greg.

Greg thought for a second then ran outside and returned to Steven with his guitar.

"You might know this one." said Greg.

If you're evil and you're on the run

You can count on the four us taking you down

'Cause we're good and evil never beat us

We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas

Steven smiled and couldn't help but sing along.

We...are the Crystal Gems

We'll always save the day!

And if you think we can't;

We'll always find a way!

That's why the people of this world believe in...

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and Steven!

"Thanks dad." said Steven.

"No problem." replied Greg.

 

Greg said goodbye to his son and left. He filled the others in on what happened which made them feel a bit better. Connie decided she needed to talk to Steven so she went inside and sat next to him.

"Hello Steven." said Connie.

"Man, I'm getting tons of visitors." chuckled Steven.

"Steven, I want you know know I'm here for you." said Connie.

"I know." shrugged Steven.

"I know where weren't fused when the Jasper was shattered..." began Connie.

Steven flinched visible at this.

"I' sorry." said Connie quickly.

The half gem shook his head.

"It's fine." replied Steven.

Connie nodded her head and kept going.

"But, I'll always be by your side." said Connie.

This caused a faint smile to come to Steven's face.

"Hey, we are dating now." noted Connie.

Steven would laugh at this.

"I think the others know." mused Steven.

"Yeah." confirmed Connie.

"That must have been interesting." said Steven.

"They where happy for us." shrugged Connie.

"Good." sighed Steven.

"Did you tell your parents?" asked Steven.

"Not yet." answered Connie.

"Your parents seem to like me." said Steven.

"Yeah, but this is different." replied Connie.

"I'm not good at this." stated Steven.

"Neither am I." said Connie.

"So, are things okay at home?" asked Steven.

"Yeah. My parents are loosening up restrictions." answered Connie.

"That's nice." said Steven.

"Sometimes I wished my home life was more like yous." sighed Connie.

"Why?" asked Steven confused.

"The Gems are such cool...guardians. They let you have plenty of freedom." answered Connie.

"They banned me from television for a thousand years." noted Steven.

"Oh yeah. It's a good thing they let you off the hook." laughed Connie.

"I think you've got great parents." stated Steven.

"Oh I love my parents more with all my heart." said Connie.

"What I mean is, having guidance in your life isn't bad." explained Steven.

"True. If it wasn't for that, I might be an out of control wild child." agreed Connie.

A minute passed with neither of them saying a thing.

"Connie, we're dating now." began Steven.

"Yeah." said Connie.

"I just want to say I love you." said Steven.

"I love you too." replied Connie.

Steven placed his hand on Connie's.

"Steven, you know what part of being in a relationship is?" asked Connie.

"No." answered Steven.

"Being there for one another." answered Connie.

"You mean...like in this." sighed Steven.

Connie kissed Steven who happily embraced.

"I'll always be here for you Steven because I love you." promised Connie.

"I love too." replied Steven.

 

The two kissed again and spent a little ore time with each other. Connie then went back outside and told the others how it went.

"Well, I'm happy you've been able to help Steven." said Pearl.

"Guys, I've done research on post traumatic stress disorder." noted Connie.

"So, will a few days or weeks?" asked Lapis.

"We'll be fine even is it lasts months." added Peridot.

"Steven will struggle with this the rest of his life." answered Connie.

"Shit!" snapped Amethyst.

The purple gem looked over to Pearl.

"No chastising me?" asked Amethyst surprised.

"Right now that is the last thing on my mind." answered Pearl.

"It doesn't matter if Steven never recovers because we'll always be there for him." said Garnet.

The others agreed with this sentiment.

"Don't worry son. You aren't alone." sighed Greg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. I hoped you liked it and it didn't seem too repetitive. Next time, the Crystal Gems talk among themselves about their follies. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, the gems talk about Steven and their own follies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

It was seemingly another day at the barn. Peridot and Lapis where going through the motions waiting for any update on Steven's conditions. Pumpkin could sense something was wrong, but couldn't improve their moods. Lapis was seated on top of the barn when Peridot joined her.

"Hey Lapis." began Peridot.

"Hello." replied a gloomy Lapis.

"How are you holding up?" asked Peridot.

Lapis shot the other gem a dirty look.

"You're really asking me that." answered Lapis.

"I'm sorry." replied Peridot hurt.

Lapis groaned knowing she had been the one who hurt Peridot.

"I'm sorry." sighed Lapis.

Peridot gave the water gem a surprised look.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just frustrated right now." explained Lapis.

"I understand." said Peridot compassionately.

The two hugged for a minute.

"It's just...so hard." said Lapis distressed.

Peridot let go of her lover.

"I know." agreed Peridot.

"I feel so useless." sighed Lapis.

"I know exactly how you feel." said Peridot.

Lapis let out a sigh.

"Steven has done so much for me..." began Lapis.

Lapis trailed off, unable to finish.

"Like I said to Steven, I feel the same." shrugged Peridot.

"He is something special." chuckled Lapis.

"Yeah." chuckled Peridot.

"I just feel so useless." sighed Lapis.

"How so?" asked Peridot.

"Steven is hurt and we can't do a thing about it." answered Lapis.

"I know what you mean." replied Peridot.

"I hate feeling so helpless." continued Lapis.

"Well there's nothing we can do." sighed Peridot.

"No!" exclaimed Lapis, slamming her fist.

Peridot was taken aback by this emotional outburst.

"I was helpless in that mirror, I was helpless as your prisoner and I was helpless as Malachite!" cried Lapis loudly.

Lapis jumped to her feet.

"Lap..." began Peridot.

"I refuse to be helpless now!" declared Lapis.

Peridot threw her arms over her head.

"You're scaring me!" cried Peridot worried.

Lapis saw the terror in Peridot's eyes and suddenly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Peridot." said Lapis.

Lapis sat back down.

"It's fine." said Peridot relieved.

Removing her hands from over her head.

"You know all we can do is be there for Steven." noted Peridot.

"How do stop feeling so helpless?" asked Lapis.

"Simple. You're not helpless." answered Peridot.

"Explain." requested Lapis.

"By being there for Steven you're letting him know he's not alone. That's really important. Frankly, it's probably the single best ting you can do for him right now" explained Peridot.

Lapis thought for a minute.

"Thanks Peridot." said Lapis.

 

Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems where having a clandestine meeting. The three of them needed to talk about the ongoing events. However, they also needed to find a place where Steven wouldn't overhear them. Thus, the three of them agreed to met on the cliff over the temple. Garnet arrived first followed by Pearl. Amethyst arrived last and Pearl did not scold her for her tardiness due to the seriousness of the situation. With all three here, the meeting could begin.

"So...where should we begin?" asked Pearl.

"This was your idea so why don't you start." answered Amethyst.

Pearl nodded her head.

"I think we are partially responsible for this." began Pearl.

"What?!" asked Amethyst surprised.

"Let me explain." said Pearl.

"Right, because I wasn't strict like you." huffed Amethyst.

"I am not saying that." replied Pearl.

Amethyst calmed down a bit.

"Okay." said Amethyst.

"Remember, Steven did bring up us comparing him to Rose." continued Pearl.

"I don't follow." said Amethyst.

"Steven has always been trying to measure up to his mother." explained Garnet.

"Exactly. He's been trying to live up to her." added Pearl.

"That's totally our fault." sighed Amethyst.

"Yes. it's all of our faults." said Pearl.

"We knew Rose for centuries." noted Garnet.

"I guess it was naturally to compare Steven to him." mused Pearl.

"Even if it was hurting him." concluded Amethyst.

The three gems shared a guilty glance.

"Man, we screwed up big time." said Amethyst.

"Yes, we did." said Pearl.

Pearl rubbed her face.

"Don't blame yourself, Pearl." said Garnet.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Pearl.

"Because we're all to blame." answered Garnet.

"I was so close to Rose." sighed Pearl.

"We all where." noted Amethyst.

"Yes, but she meant the world to me." replied Pearl.

Pearl took a deep breath.

"I had romantic feelings toward Rose." confessed Pearl.

"Well duh." laughed Amethyst.

"It was obvious." admitted Pearl.

"Yeah." agreed Garnet.

"I hated Greg and I was the one most vocally opposed to Rose having a child if she would lose her life. I was so opposed to Steven even existing." said Pearl guilty.

"I hated losing Rose too. She was the one who took me in and gave me a place to be after being on my own." said Amethyst.

"I was torn up by it as well. I wanted to be strong for you." said Garnet.

A thought suddenly came to Pearl.

"Did you see Rose giving up her life with your future vision?" asked Pearl.

"I saw many possibilities." answered Garnet.

Pearl gave Garnet a suspicious look.

"That was one of them." confessed Garnet.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" asked Pearl astounded.

"I fell apart when I saw this possibility. Ruby and Sapphire couldn't handle it." answered Garnet, holding herself.

Pearl and Amethyst froze up hearing this.

"I was worried how you would take it." said Garnet.

"I understand." replied Pearl.

"Yeah. Totally." added Amethyst.

"That was one of the hardest decisions I've ever made." said Garnet.

"I understand." said Pearl.

"Rose made me feel like I belonged somewhere. I hated the thought of losing her. I stopped hanging out with Greg and isolated myself." confessed Amethyst.

"My stars. Look at how foolish where we." said Pearl.

"You can say that again." sighed Amethyst.

"We missed Rose so much and we began to project her onto Steven." said Garnet.

"He must have felt like he was always second to her." said Pearl guilty.

Pearl covered her mouth in horror.

"Like he we wanted Rose more than him." added Amethyst.

Pearl knew if she was human she'd be vomiting right now.

"We had never raised a child before." noted Garnet.

"That's no excuse!" cried Pearl, racked with guilt.

"I know." replied Garnet.

All three gems where drowning in their guilt.

"We should have left him with Greg." said Pearl sadly.

"You insisted we take him in." noted Amethyst.

"Because he needed training." countered Pearl.

"We cannot obsess with that past!" declared Garnet.

Pearl and Amethyst gave Garnet their full attention.

"We all made mistakes. I saw this coming and didn't warn anyone." said Garnet.

"Is that true?" asked Amethyst surprised.

"Yes. You where with Peridot and Lapis so you didn't hear." answered Pearl.

"Time does not stop or go backwards. It only goes forward." stated Garnet.

"So we should focus on the future." deduced Pearl.

"Exactly." confirmed Garnet.

"What do we do?" asked Amethyst.

"First, we owe Steven an apology for our mistakes." answered Pearl.

Garnet nodded her head in confirmation.

"Then we should move forward." said Garnet.

"What if...he doesn't forgive us? asked Amethyst worried.

"He will." answered Garnet.

"Future vision." guessed Amethyst.

"It's who he is." replied Garnet.

 

Connie Maheshwaran was struggling to return to her daily life. She returned to school seemingly so she would not fall behind in her studies. However, the real reason was she was hoping to take her mind off Steven. Unfortunately, this proved fruitless as Steven as the only thing she could think of. Her grades where slipping as a result, but her parents understood knowing what she was going through. On this day she returned home, only to find her parents on the couch.

"Connie, please come her." requested Doug.

"We need to talk." added Priyanka.

Connie walked over and sat down between her parents.

"Should you be working?" asked Connie.

"Doctor Gero agreed to cover for me if I cover his extra weekend shifts." answered Priyanka.

"I didn't have work." confessed Doug.

"Connie, your teacher called." began Priyanka.

"Why did she call?" asked Connie.

"You got a 'B' on your last test. It's unusual for you so she wanted to know if something was wrong." answered Doug.

"I see." replied Connie, worried.

"We told them you're worried about a friend who is going through a though time and she offered her sympathy." explained Doug.

"I"m sorry. I'll try to focus." said Connie.

"We don't care about that." said Priyanka.

"Never thought I'd hear that from mom." thought Connie.

"We're worried." said Priyanka concerned.

Connie blinked at this.

"Both of us know you've got a lot to deal with." said Doug.

"I feel like Atlas." said Connie, with a sad chuckle.

"We're your parents and we love you. We'll always be here." continued Priyanka.

"So...do you want to talk?" asked Doug.

"Yes." answered Connie.

Connie quickly filled in her parents.

"That's everything." sighed Connie.

"That poor boy." gasped Priyanka.

"How is he doing?" asked Doug concerned.

"He's struggling." answered Connie sadly.

"This is out of our element. But, you need to be there. We will find a way to work your school schedule around it." said Priyanka.

"Are you actually suggesting I miss school?" asked Connie surprised.

"No necessarily. However, the circumstances here are...extenuating." answered Priyanka.

Connie felt some relief in this

"We love you unconditionally and if you ever need us, we'll be here for you." said Doug.

Connie embraced her parents.

"Thank you." said Connie sobbing with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end this chapter. Next time, we begin moving to the end. Please review


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here; the gems, Connie and Greg talk to Steven once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter twenty-two of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The Crystal Gems waited nervously outside the Temple. Greg was off getting Connie while Lapis and Peridot where due to arrive anytime. Greg drove up with Connie and they both got out of the van. Moments later, Lapis arrived with Peridot on her back. They landed and Peridot got off her back.

"Good. Everyone is here." began Pearl.

"How is he?" asked Connie.

"He hasn't changed." answered Pearl heavyhearted.

"Earth emotions are so weird." mused Peridot.

"Steven is really suffering right now!" declared Connie.

"We're knew to this." noted Lapis.

Connie took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I'm just really concerned." sighed Connie.

"We all are." said Greg.

Greg put his hand on Connie's shoulder to comfort her.

"Thanks Mr. Universe." said Connie.

"Hey, human beings." said Greg.

Connie smiled at this.

"Humans beings." repeated Connie.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Hey Garnet, did you have any future visions?" asked Amethyst.

Garnet took a moment.

"The most likely outcome is Steven will heal." answered Garnet.

The others where relieved by this.

"I need to warn you he might not be the same Steven." warned Garnet.

This now alarmed the others.

"What do you mean?" asked Pearl.

Garnet took a moment to think about how to explain this.

"It's like corruption. The fabric of his mind had been torn." explained Garnet.

The four gems all flinched at this.

"So, he'll never be the save Steven?" asked Amethyst worried.

"No." answered Garnet.

Silence followed this.

"This is screwed up." sighed Amethyst.

Before anyone else could speak, Pearl began letting out a nervous laugh.

"We failed her. She trusted Steven to us and we failed." said Pearl.

"There's nothing we could have done P." replied Amethyst.

"Don't start to revert. We need your strength." said Garnet.

"I need to be strong in the real way." said Pearl.

Pearl took a deep breath and composed herself.

"You're right. I can't go to pieces over this!" declared Pearl.

"So, what exactly do we say to Steven?" asked Peridot.

Nobody seemed to know the answer to this.

"We just need to check up and see how things are going." answered Garnet.

"That didn't exactly go well last time." noted Lapis.

"We cannot feel like we're forcing anything." said Garnet.

The others agreed with this.

"Are we ready?" asked Garnet.

"Yes." answered Pearl.

"Yes." answered Connie.

"Yes." answered Amethyst.

"Yes." answered Greg.

"Yes." answered Peridot.

The group turned to Lapis.

"Yes." answered Lapis.

 

The group went inside. Connie was firs then Greg, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Peridot and Lapis. One by one they went inside and up the ladder. They gathered around Steven who was lying on his bed while buried under his blanket. Steven moved a little clearly knowing they where coming. Pearl decided to speak first.

"Hello Steven." said Pearl.

"Hi." replied Steven.

"We want to see how you're doing." noted Connie.

Steven sat up and saw everyone around him.

"I told you I don't want this crap." said Steven.

"You can take your own pace Stu-ball." replied Greg.

"Then why are you here?" asked Steven skeptically.

"We want to hang with you." answered Amethyst.

Steven was clearly unsure.

"You haven't been to the barn since the battle." noted Lapis.

"We wanted to see you again." added Peridot.

Steven let out a groan.

"i'm sorry about that." said Steven guilty.

"There is nothing to feel bad about." said Garnet.

"I suck." sighed Steven.

"No you don't!" declared Pearl.

"I couldn't protect anyone and I can't even visit my friends." said Steven.

Connie hugged Steven.

"Please don't say that!" cried Connie.

"I don't know." sighed Steven.

Connie let go and returned to her original seat.

"Nothing like young love." mused Garnet.

"Thank you Connie." said Steven.

Connie rubbed the back of her head.

"No problem." said Connie.

"So Steven, have you watched any episodes of that breakfast show you like?" asked Pearl.

"Crying Breakfast Friends." corrected Amethyst.

"No. I haven't." answered Steven.

"The Big Donut is open." noted Connie, "Have you seen Lars or Sadie?" asked Connie.

"No." answered Steven.

"Have you gone to that pizza place?" asked Amethyst.

"No." answered Steven.

"You can't stay here all the time!" declared Peridot.

"It's not easy." replied Lapis.

"What do you mean?" asked Peridot confused.

"I know how he feels. I felt the same when I was trapped in the mirror and part of Malachite." answered Lapis.

Steven nodded his head.

"It's not easy to get over. It's hard. Really hard." explained Lapis, hurting.

Peridot held Lapis' hand in hers.

"You're nobody's prisoner now." said Peridot.

Lapis took a moment.

"Thank you." said Lapis.

"I love you Lapis." said Peridot.

"I love you Peridot." replied Lapis.

The two gems hugged and shared a kiss while Steven smiled.

"So I guess you haven't gotten The Bits huh?" asked Amethyst.

Steven flinched at this.

"No." answered Steven.

"Why didn't you flinch son?" asked Greg.

"I can't." answered Steven hurt.

Connie thought for a moment before the answer hit her.

"We where getting The Bits when the Homeworld gems arrived." realized Connie.

Steven began panting heavily.

"What's going on?" asked Amethyst.

Steven's eyes began darting back and forth.

"I don't know." answered Garnet.

Pearl knelt down and reached her hand toward Steven.

"Steven..." began Pearl.

Steven suddenly jumped back.

"Get back!" cried Steven.

Steven summoned his shield.

"I'm warning you right now!" exclaimed Steven anxiously.

"He's have a PTSD flashback!" declared Connie horrified.

Steven scooted backwards.

"What do we do?!" asked Pearl worriedly.

"Right now we have to support him." answered Connie.

Connie slowly crawled toward Steven.

"Steven, it's your girlfriend Connie. You remember me." said Connie softly.

"Connie." said Steven shaking.

"It's okay. You're safe here." said Connie softly.

"That's right 's Pearl. I'm not going to hurt you." said the gem.

"I'm your dad." added Greg.

Steven nervously looked around.

"We're your friends." said Peridot.

Connie held out her arms.

"It's all going to be okay Steven." said Connie.

Steven jumped into Connie's open arms.

"You're safe Steven." said Connie.

"Thank you." whispered Steven.

 

Steven calmed down and decided he wanted to rest. The others deciding that it would be in Steven's best interest if they let him be. The group said their goodbyes and went outside. Connie was last giving Steven a kiss before leaving. She left keeping an eye on Steven the entire way. She watched him curled up under her blanket and left.

"I am so sorry! I didn't think I'd freak Steven out like that!" declared Amethyst.

"It's fine. You didn't mean to." sighed Connie.

"Is that something we're going to have to deal with forever?" asked Pearl nervously.

"Yes." answered Garnet.

"Is that your future vision thingy?" asked Greg.

"Connie said Steven will never get over this." answered Garnet.

"Whatever happens, I will be by Steven's side!" declared Pearl.

"Me too!" declared Amethyst.

Garnet nodded her head affirmatively.

"I speak for both Lapis and I when I say we will always be there for Steven." said Peridot.

"Yes. No matter what, I will never abandon Steven." said Lapis firmly.

"Steven is still struggling." noted Greg.

"I am afraid being their to support him is all we can do." sighed Connie.

"It's not like we have a gem thingy that could heal him." shrugged Amethyst.

Amethyst stopped for a minute.

"We don't have that, right?" asked Amethyst.

"No." answered Pearl.

"Worth a shot." replied Amethyst.

"I'm never going to abandon my son." said Greg.

The others all nodded their heads.

"Man, I never could have seen this coming." sighed Greg.

"I know it is a big ordeal. But, I know you can do it." said Pearl.

"That means a lot Pearl." replied Greg gratefully.

"This will be laugh, but we half each other to lean on." stated Peridot.

"That's Peridot." mused Lapis.

"I can't stand seeing Steven like this." confessed Pearl.

"None of us can." shrugged Amethyst.

"It's not like he did it out of malice." noted Peridot.

"It's not like he's Jack the Ripper or The Zodiac." agreed Connie.

"Who are they?" asked Lapis confused.

"Famous serial killers." answered Connie.

"They hurt only innocent people." added Garnet.

"That's not what Steven did." stated Peridot.

"Exactly. He was protecting Beach City." said Amethyst.

Connie suddenly had an idea hit her.

"Wait right here! I'll be back!" declared Connie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is where we'll end things here. Next time, we find out what Connie's idea is as we wrap thing up. Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we finish the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with the final chapter of this story. I am so happy with the way this came out and I want to thank all of you who supported this story. At the end of this chapter, I have two important updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

The five gems and Greg waited in front of the house. They where waiting for Connie and waited while she was in Beach City. They where anxiously waiting for her to return not knowing what to expect.

"What do you think she's doing?" asked Peridot.

"I don't know." answered Lapis flatly.

Garnet let out a hum.

"Can you see anything with your future vision?" asked Amethyst.

"I think it' better I not spoil anything." answered Garnet.

"Why?!" asked Pearl.

"The outcome is best if I don't." answered Garnet.

Pearl took a moment to calm down.

"I trust you." replied Pearl.

Garnet nodded her head.

"I really hate waiting." admitted Amethyst.

"Just hang on. She'll come back." said Greg.

"I'm with Connie. Steven is alone right now." said Lapis impatiently.

"She might have a point." said Peridot.

The other four looked at each other

"Lapis and Peridot, go inside and keep an eye on Steven. But, don't let him know it." said Garnet.

"Right!" exclaimed Lapis.

Lapis jumped to her feet.

"Right." said Peridot.

Lapis and Peridot took off.

"Do you think Connie will be okay?" asked Pearl worried.

Greg, Garnet and Amethyst turned their attention to Pearl.

"Yeah." answered Amethyst confused.

"This could be very hard on her." noted Greg.

"Humans are so frail." mused Pearl.

"Connie seems fine." shrugged Amethyst.

"We cannot take it it face value." said Garnet.

"She's said her relationship with her parents is improving." noted Amethyst.

"True." said Pearl.

"Connie is close to all of us. We need to be there for her too." stated Greg.

"Of course!" declared Pearl.

"We really got our asses kicked from all angles." sighed Amethyst.

"I can't think of a time when the Crystal gems took such a beating." said Pearl.

"There was the Corrupting Song." noted Garnet.

Pearl shivered at the mere mention of this.

"I never want to think of that again." said Pearl uncomfortably.

"I should have been involved more." said Greg guilt.

"If you had you might be in the same position as Steven." replied Pearl.

"Or worse." added Garnet grimly.

Greg gulped thinking of his mortality.

"I can't just sit on the sidelines!" declared Greg.

"You already play a big role as Steven's father." said Amethyst.

"Yes. From what I read about humans that is a very important role." added Pearl.

As Greg felt better, Connie returned.

"Just hang of a second." said Connie.

Connie looked around noting the others where gone.

"Where are Lapis and Peridot?" asked Connie.

"We sent them ahead so Steven wouldn't be alone." answered Greg.

"Connie, if you need to talk just let us know and we'll be there." said Pearl.

"Thanks." replied Connie gratefully.

 

As group had a group hug, the three gems and one human where surprised by what happened next. They quickly realized Connie's plan and saw exactly what it was. Pearl complimented Connie on this plan believing it could work. The group then headed to the house where they saw Peridot and Lapis looking inside from the window. These two gems where surprised and Peridot realized the plan as did Lapis. Everyone then went inside once more.

"Steven. You need to see this." said Connie.

Steven sat up and was amazed seeing the human of Beach City piled together in front of the couch.

"What is everyone doing here?" asked Steven.

"I thought you should hear from the people you protect." answered Connie.

Lars and Sadie stepped forward.

"Look Steven, what you do is cool." said Lars.

Lars nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I could never do that. Heck, I'd probably cower." admitted Lars.

Sadie held his hand.

"Steven, Lars ad I are dating now. I wanted to tell you early, but you don't come around." said Sadie.

"I am sorry." said Steven sadly.

"You don't need to be." stated Sadie.

"Why?" asked Lars.

"Because you rule. You saved us." answered Lars.

"I never thought I'd hear you be this honest." mused Sadie.

"I'm sick of trying to put up this stupid "cool" mask. I want to be me." sighed Lars.

Steven was happy to hear this from Lars.

"It's because of you Steven. There have been times I wished I could be brave as you." confessed Lars.

"Lars." said Steven amazed.

The duo stepped back as Sour Cream and Onion stepped forward.

"Steven, what you do is totally cool. You're like a real superhero keeping us safe." said Sour Cream.

"I wouldn't go that far." replied Steven.

"It's true. If it wasn't for you, Beach City would have been totaled." said Sour Cream.

Steven then looked at Onion.

"Steven, I love spending time with you. You're my best friend and I want to help you anyway I can." said Onion in his language.

"Thank you Onion." said Steven happily.

Sour Cream and Onion stepped back as Jamie and Mr. Smiley stepped forward.

"Steven, Beach City might have been damaged. But, everyone is alive. If it hadn't been for you, we'd all be dead." said Mr. Smiley.

"Much like legendary three-hundred Spartans, you bravely fought against invaders..." began Jamie.

The mailman paused for a second.

"By the grace of fate, you did not suffer the same fate!" declared Jamie.

"I don't know if that's helping." mumbled Mr. Smiley.

"Steven, what I am trying to say is what you did was amazing and we all owe you." said Jamie.

Mr. Smiley and Jamie stepped back while the Fryman family stepped forward.

"Steven, we can't thank you enough for everything you've done." began Kiki.

"Yeah. Besides, you've helped us plenty of times even outside of these battles." added Jenny.

"How?" asked Steven.

"You helped me tell my sister I needed a break." answered Jenny.

"Oh yeah. That time I entered Kiki's mind." thought Steven.

"I wouldn't have known if it weren't for you." said Jenny.

"Plus, we are know closer than ever." noted Nanefua.

"Yes. Steven, you're next pizza is free." said Kofi.

The Pizza family stepped back and the Fryman family stepped forward.

"Steven, you're my closest friend. I hate to see you lie this." began Peedee sadly.

"Peedee." said Steven, feeling his sadness rising.

"I haven't see you since before the battle." continued Peedee.

"The Bits." muttered Steven softly.

"I hate seeing you like this and I don't want you to be! Please, don't close yourself off!" declared Peedee.

Peedee was overwhelmed and began crying.

"It's cool." whispered Ronaldo.

Steven began to cry himself.

"Like the Pizzas, we're closer known than ever." said Ronaldo.

Steven and Peedee rubbed the tears away.

"None of us could be this close if it wasn't for you." said Peedee.

"Next time you want something it'll be free." stated Mr. Fryman.

The Fryman family stepped back as Mayor Dewey (with hand hands behind his back) and Buck Dewey stepped forward.

"Young man, in honor of your heroic deeds I hereby proudly present you the Key to the City!" declared Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey handed the key up to Steven while the others applauded.

"Congratulations Steven." said Connie.

"Thanks." replied Steven.

"You're really cool Steven. You saved all of our butts." said Buck Dewey.

Steven smiled a bit at this.

"If you want to hang with us it's cool." said Buck Dewey.

Buck Dewey turned his head.

"You too Lars." added Buck Dewey.

"Thanks." said Lars.

Mayor Dewey and Buck Dewey stepped back.

"Wow. This is...amazing." said Steven.

Steven was overwhelmed by this.

"You see Steven. You protected all of us." said Connie.

"But, I took a life." noted Steven.

"If you hadn't, Pearl's life would have ended." replied Amethyst.

"Steven, I know is must be hard, but you had no other choice." said Garnet.

"It was in defense Steven. You saved all of us." added Pearl.

Steven thought for a minute.

"Thank you everyone. I'm ready to try and get better." said Steven.

 

It had been two weeks since since the residents of Beach City had visited Steven. In that time, repair on the city had finally finished and Beach City was back to normal. To celebrate, Mayor Dewey decreed a special beach celebration to commemorate the revival of Beach City. Connie Maheswaran waited nervously on the boardwalk. Steven ran over to her and they kissed. Greg and the gems followed up.

"Great to see you again." said Connie.

"You too." replied Steven.

"He's growing up so fast." sighed Pearl.

"Yeah." agreed Garnet.

"Come on! Let's get moving!" exclaimed Amethyst.

Amethyst ran ahead with Peridot (interested in experiencing this human celebration) behind her.

"Hold on!" called Pearl.

Pearl, Garnet and Lapis went chasing the two.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Greg.

Greg walked off leaving Steven and Connie alone.

"So...how are things?" asked Connie.

"Okay." answered Steven.

"So things are good." said Connie, hoping this was right.

"Yeah." confirmed Steven.

"Maybe some details." requested Connie.

Steven realized this and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sheena has been coming around more." noted Steven.

"She's Pearl's girlfriend, right?" asked Connie.

"Yeah." answered Steven.

"How is she handling the whole alien thing?" asked Connie.

"She knows and she's fine with it. She's cool and I like her." answered Steven.

"That's good." replied Connie.

"Peridot and Lapis are doing better. They're over The Temple more and Amethyst likes hanging out with them." continued Steven.

"Yes to know." said Connie.

"Garnet is feeling a lot less guilty. She and Pearl have been helping each other." said Steven.

"Good." said Connie.

"Yeah." agreed Steven.

"So, any luck with a therapist?" asked Connie.

"It's tricky given the situation." answered Steven.

Steven and Connie walked around the beach hand - in - hand. Steven tensed up a bit, but Connie held his hang tightly to comfort him. As they walked, Steven noticed the rest of the Beach City residents. Lars was sharing a bag of Chaps together. Mr. Smiley was eating a slice of pizza and talking to Jamie who was eating french fries. The Pizza family where together outside the store and together laughing. The Fryman family where hanging outside their store and enjoying themselves. Ronaldo was notable off his laptop. Sour Cream was the DJ with Buck and Onion nearby. Greg was talking to Dante Barriga, Martha Barriga, Barbara Miller and Vidalia.

"Everyone is here." noted Connie.

"And the gems are enjoying themselves." added Steven.

Peridot, Lapis, Amethyst and Garnet where enjoying themselves. Pearl was with them with Sheena's arm over her shoulders.

"Oh, Mayor Dewey is stepping up to the podium." said Connie.

The Mayor stepped up and everyone focused their attention on him.

"Today we mark a great day. A recent conflict rocked out city and affected the lives of every Beach City residents. We could have easily fallen apart. We could have ignored the reality. We could have moved away. We could have locked ourselves away. However, we didn't. We where not going to let adversity get the better of us. We came together as a community and rebuilt. Today is a new day in Beach City. We are back and we are better than ever." said Mayor Dewey.

The crowd applauded as Steven nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That is the end of the story. I loved this story and I am so glad you all loved it too. It means so much to me. Now, I don't want you to ponder because a sequel is coming right away.I really hope you'll check this story out because I am excited about it. Thank you once again for the great support. Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we find out why Yellow is here and we return to Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, I am back with chapter fifty-five of this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe

Pearl was speechless. For some reason, her younger sister had decided to drop by for a surprise visit while they where still dealing with Lapis and now Peridot. Garnet remained silent while Amethyst went to the fridge. Finally, Yellow spoke.

"My, what a lackluster reception for your own sister." said Yellow.

Pearl shook her head to snap out of her stunned state.

"I'm glad to see you, but I don't know why you're here." replied Pearl.

"Mother and Father and going on a little getaway." said Yellow.

"That's good." said Pearl.

"I planned to stay home, but our parents believed I needed to experience college life since I'll be off to Delmarva State next year." explained Yellow.

"I would have guessed you'd stay with Blue." said Pearl.

"She was my first choice, but was unable." sighed Yellow.

"Great." muttered Pearl.

"Don't be so offended." said Yellow.

"You could have called." said Pearl.

"I don't have the number to this residence and you don't have a cellphone." said Yellow.

Pearl massaged her temples.

"Okay. This can be good. I can't be so negative." said Pearl.

Yellow chuckled a bit.

"Still as anal as ever." mused Yellow.

"Yup." agreed Amethyst.

"Thank you peanut gallery." muttered Pearl.

"I hope you enjoy your time here." said Garnet.

"So do I." said Yellow.

"So...I assume you've been talking." said Pearl.

"Your roommates are odd, but not repugnant." said Yellow.

"Geez thanks." replied Amethyst sarcastically.

"Trust me, that is a good response." said Pearl.

"What does that mean?!" snapped Yellow.

"Oh nothing." answered Pearl.

Yellow grumbled a bit.

"We're glad you're here." said Garnet.

"I appreciate that." replied Yellow.

Yellow looked around.

"So...where am I staying?" asked Yellow.

Amethyst pointed to the staircase by the door.

"Up them stairs." answered Amethyst.

Yellow followed the stairs to where she would be staying.

"You're joking." said Yellow.

"Nope." answered Amethyst.

"Garnet's parents visited recently and they stayed up there." added Pearl.

Garnet couldn't help but notice Pearl used "parents" instead of mothers" in her sentence.

"I could stay in your room." offered Yellow.

"You'd be sleeping on the floor." noted Pearl.

"I'd be sleeping on the floor there too." said Yellow.

"But, you'll have privacy here." countered Pearl.

"Privacy." said Yellow skeptical.

"You'd have some time alone." noted Pearl.

Yellow mulled this over.

"I'll stay there." said Yellow.

"Great!" declared Pearl.

Yellow grabbed her bags.

"Let me help you." offered Pearl.

 

Yellow was set up and she managed to get a good night sleep. The next morning, she joined the others for breakfast and things went well. Once the four where all ready, the piled into Pearl's car and drove off. Departing Beach City, they headed toward the country. They gave Yellow a brief synopsis about Peridot. They arrived and knocked on the door. Moments later, Peridot answered.

"Oh hello." said Peridot.

It didn't take thirty seconds for Peridot to recognize the fourth person there.

"Who's she?" asked Peridot.

"This is my younger sister Yellow." answered Pearl.

"Hello." said Yellow flatly.

"Come in." offered Peridot.

The group entered the residence and the common room.

"I did some work." noted Peridot.

Indeed, a red recliner was closer to bottom of the stairs while a wooden rocking chair was nearby. A television sat opposite the staircase on a stand.

"Not bad." said Amethyst.

"Thank you." replied Peridot proudly.

"This house is still so...musty." said Yellow.

Peridot frowned at this.

"I think it's quaint." said Pearl quickly.

Peridot smiled faintly.

"Thank you Pearl." said Peridot gratefully.

"So, why are you visiting Yellow?" asked Peridot.

Yellow explained the story.

"Well, I do hope you enjoy your visit." said Peridot.

Yellow merely shrugged.

"Beach City isn't my idea for a great vacation." admitted Yellow.

"I feel the same. I'm here because I got rejected from Delmarva State." confessed Peridot.

"That sucks." said Amethyst.

"You never mentioned that to us." noted Pearl.

"I try not to dwell on it." shrugged Peridot.

"Good." stated Garnet.

The four began to chat casually for a bit.

"So, this Jasper guy kicked you out for ratting to my sister and friends." stated Yellow.

"First, Jasper is a woman." noted Peridot.

"My cousin." added Amethyst flatly.

"Second, she thought I was contacting them when they where contacting me." corrected Peridot.

"Pearl, I didn't think you'd cause so much chaos." said Yellow.

"I don't always play it safe." replied Pearl.

Amethyst laughed at this.

"What is so funny?" asked Pearl offended.

"You are a total wet blanket." answered Amethyst.

"That sounds like my sister." stated Yellow.

Pearl let out a murmur.

"Well she has totally tossed my world upside down." noted Peridot.

"You know we didn't mean to." said Pearl.

"Do I?" asked Peridot.

"Of course!" answered Pearl.

"This could have all been part of your plan." accused Peridot.

"You lost me." said Amethyst.

"You want to split Lapis and Japser up and used me as a pawn." explained Peridot.

"That's ridiculous!" exclaimed Pearl.

"We'd never do that!" cried Amethyst.

"You probably want Lapis to yourself." continued Peridot.

"What do you mean?" asked Yellow confused.

Pearl felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Pearl is a le-" began Peridot.

"Pearl is a less than saintly figure, but she has a good heart." said Pearl quickly.

"That's Pearl." said Yellow.

"Why did you refer to yourself in the third person?" asked Peridot.

"No reason." answered Pearl.

"You guys are weird." stated Peridot.

"Thanks." muttered Pearl.

"But, I guess I am too." sighed Peridot.

Garnet gave her a thumbs up.

"At least Jasper doesn't mind." said Peridot.

While Yellow remained stoic, the other three where surprised.

"Why do you care what Jasper thinks?" asked Amethyst.

"Eventually, I return to working with her." answered Peridot.

"You want to go back!" exclaimed Pearl.

"Of course." replied Peridot.

"Why?" asked Amethyst confused.

"I told you, we have a good deal. I change her grades and she acts as my bodyguard." answered Peridot.

"Even though Jasper strangled you?!" asked Pearl horrified.

Yellow raised her eyebrow.

"A misunderstanding." answered Peridot.

"Isn't she a weightlifter?" asked Yellow.

"She probably used steroids." answered Amethyst.

"I've bought them for her." revealed Peridot.

"But, she's never failed a drug test." noted Amethyst.

"Of course, she's uses Lazuli's urine." said Peridot.

"My God." gasped Pearl.

"Look, you're nice and all. But, I still have an agreement with Jasper that is mutually beneficial and I won't give it up." said Peridot.

"We're leaving." stated Garnet.

Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst and Yellow marched off outside.

"I can't believe she wants to go back to Jasper!" exclaimed Pearl.

"If she's got a good deal then I'd go back." shrugged Yellow.

"Jasper is cruel. She nearly straggled Peridot and she won't change." stated Amethyst coldly.

"It sounds like she didn't have a problem until you guys butted in." mused Yellow.

"Because we want to end this toxic relationship!" cried Pearl.

"Like she said, it was mutually beneficial." said Yellow.

"How would you feel if Pearl was the one in this situation?" asked Garnet.

Yellow chuckled.

"I know she wouldn't so it's irrelevant." answered Yellow.

"Oh Yellow." said Pearl weakly.

"Hey, I'm just seeing her side of things." stated Yellow.

"We can't let her go back." said Amethyst.

"If she wants to there's nothing we can do." noted Garnet.

"Unless Jasper kills her." muttered Amethyst.

"Oh God." said Pearl horrified.

"I'm sure things will work out fine." said Yellow.

"You've never met Jasper." said Amethyst.

Yellow merely shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't believe Jasper is using Lapis' urine to pass her steroid tests." admitted Pearl.

"I should have know better." said Amethyst.

Pearl suddenly felt a tingling.

"Speaking of urine, I need to use the restroom." said Pearl.

"Just use Peridot's." stated Amethyst.

"After just stormed out?" asked Pearl.

Garnet merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Hell, you should piss all over her shit." suggested Amethyst.

 

Pearl ignored Amethyst, but decided she couldn't hold it in until she reached her home. Pearl went back inside the farmhouse and didn't see Peridot. Pearl slipped upstairs and used the bathroom. Upon finishing, Pearl washed her hands and went back downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she heard Peridot's voice. Pearl followed Peridot's voice to the kitchen. Pearl stopped outside the door between the dinning room and the kitchen.

"Look, I am okay." said Peridot.

Pearl was surprised to hear this.

"How's she talking to?" asked Pearl to herself.

"No. I didn't tell them anything!" declared Peridot.

"Tell who. Tell them what?" asked Pearl to herself.

"Well not exactly." said Peridot sheepishly.

Pearl anxiously awaited.

"We made small talk." said Peridot desperately.

Pearl again waited anxiously.

"Pearl didn't try anything." said Peridot.

"Is she talking about our visit?" asked Pearl to herself.

"I know. I know." said Peridot.

Peridot let out a sigh.

"So...are we still on for tomorrow afternoon?" asked Peridot.

It took a minute before a reply seemed to come.

"Oh good." sighed Peridot in relief.

"Who is she talking to?" asked Pearl to herself.

"I look forward to tomorrow..." said Peridot, "Jasper."

Pearl felt her heart shatter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There's a big bombshell. Peridot is in touch with Jasper and wants to me. How will this affect our heroines? Next time, Pearl reveals what she heard and return to Yellow. Please review.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is the first chapter finished. I hope you enjoyed this and will keep with it. Please review.


End file.
